Troubled Hearts
by Popper100
Summary: A girl lost without the one she'd relied on for so long. A woman fighting the overbearing will of another. A face long thought gone with the winds of time. And one boy who would find himself in the center of it all. (Good grief if this doesn't sound like a soap opera)
1. Chapter 1

Troubled Hearts: A Simple Gesture

Drifting. For so long she'd drifted, until one day someone had stopped that drifting. That person was so kind and caring. He'd taken her in, sheltered her, given her a purpose and a cause. And now she was back to drifting alone. _Why'd you leave me? We were going to carve out our place in this world, take it by force._ She was walking down the street, letting her life pass on by. It'd been half a month since she floated down from on high after fighting the red hooded trollop. And a half month since she'd heard from Roman.

 _Where do I go now without your guiding hand, your boundless courage?_ How she had lost to the girl still embarrassed her, and the thought of what she did to him with her gone... unbearable. But above all, she didn't want to be alone again against the world. She wanted that warm feeling to return, to know what it was like to have someone who simply accepted her. Neopolitan, Neo, crazy girl, mute girl, bitch, nobody. She didn't want to return to that, to the time when she ran around trying her best to survive in this harsh world.

Clicking echoed as she walked down a vacated street, the sound her only companion. Neo glanced at her scroll, searching for any sign that those people had restored some means of communication. _Nothing now, nothing soon. I'm not going to be able to talk._ The safe zone was just another hunk of Vale, just another place to be stuck. Tall buildings shrouded her view of the sky, a calm bronze shading denoting the dusk time. She walked alone against a backdrop of hushed tones and quiet contemplation.

"Hey, where're you going miss? Out here all alone makes me kinda worried." Neo looked over at a gentleman pushing off from the wall he was leaning on. He walked over with a casual stride, not confident but definitely willing. She stopped and stared at the man as he slowly walked up to her. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to someone so innocent looking. Want me to walk with you?" A small smile crept across his lips, snaking from one edge to the other.

Neo gave her best worried girl look, letting the fear shine out from her every action. Her suitor walked to her side, looking back at the bashful girl he presumed to be protecting. He took a step forward. And Neo spun around, laying the top of her boot flat across the back of his head. Her guardian slammed face first into the pavement, out like a light. _Hmm... that didn't cheer me up much._ Rummaging through his belongings, Neo recognized several contacts on his scroll. _One of the old snatchers. Shame he didn't recognize me._

Carrying on her way, she pondered why the man had found her a worthy mark. _I don't hate the way I look, but then again, I don't have to live with it either._ Her heart twitched and she reprimanded herself, thinking on all the time she'd been alone with Roman with this face. A pall fell on her mind again, and she drifted onward. The street blended with the next, and she found she'd walked for an hour or more. Hunger started to cry out, but she just kept on drifting. Her path took her far and out of the way until the normal city ended. _Nothing but houses past this point._

The only thing nearby was a small diner, a little clean place that seemed slightly familiar. Her stomach growled in anger, threatening complete revolt if it wasn't sated. _Better just grab a small bite, not anything too fancy._ Walking in, the place was only populated by a few people and staff. Taking a seat at a table near the back, she waved over one of the girls washing counters and pointed out her order. _A two course meal and dessert isn't fancy,_ she lied to herself. Neo watched as people came and went, the act soothing her as she tried to blend into life in the safe zone.

Several unremarkable people left while a young man entered, wearing the signs of a day's work on his face. He wasn't too bad, but nothing Neo hadn't seen before. Behind him walked in a pair of men that looked slightly too familiar. Her blood ran cold when it hit her, and dichromatic eyes ran all over the small building. _Nothing, I can't get away if they decide to take me here._ They were some of the men Cinder had brought when she approached Roman so long ago. And they were staring right at her. Neo squirmed in her seat, trying not to let the fear of being forced to go into hiding again leak out.

"Oh hey, how's it going? Long time no see." Her eyes shot straight upward as the young man from earlier sat down at her table. "We really should meet up more. It's been too long." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the men over at the counter did. They turned away back to their food, and Neo breathed out the fear she'd bottled up. Looking at the man who had prevented her from having to walk back in the shadows, she couldn't help but admire him. A shock of sandy hair, strong features, and a calm air rounded out casual clothing and a small weapon at his hip. _Seen it before, but never really looked at it til now._

He bent over and rested his head on a hand, staring at her with azure eyes. "Are you alright miss? You looked like you were uncomfortable, and those guys remind me of some people I ran into recently. Not the kind you want to be messing with." Neo stared incredulously as this man that presumed so much sat with her. _Well, it wouldn't be the first._

"So are you ok? I can go if you want? I just thought I'd help." And he started to shift, like he was going to get up and leave. Neo absently moved her hand, resting it atop his free one. _That would be a first, they don't usually get up to leave when you ignore them._ The young man, more a boy than a man it seemed, jumped slightly at the contact. He sheepishly met her eyes and licked his lips, which Neo decided was a good indication she hadn't misjudged his character.

"Plate of hot chicken, coming through."

Neo let the boy's hand go, trying to hide her flustered face with the plate she handled down. _He's just a boy, he'll be gone in a little bit._ She watched him out of one eye while slowly eating her ordered food. Her guest simply sat there, staring down at his hand where she'd touched. Their common worry still sat over at the counter, sipping a cup of some unknown brew. _No worries. And my dessert should be here soon. Then I can just go about my life, and let him live his._

"Um... do you... you have a name?" her sandy haired protector asked, "So I can keep up the act?" Neo began reaching for her scroll, and froze with the sudden realization of silence. _I can't speak. No, no there's got to be another way._ No pen was in sight, and she didn't feel like calling attention to herself to get one. A quaint thought popped into her head. _Well, he doesn't seem like the type, or he sure is good at acting._ Reaching out, she pulled his hand toward her and started tracing letters into it. Blue eyes narrowed before the word she was looking for started forming on his lips.

"N...Nip?"

The sound of silverware clattering filled Neo's ears as she contemplated the strength of her table versus her head. _Why morons, why do they always come to me? First blondie, now... blondie... I'm seeing a pattern here._ She picked back up the dunce's hand and retraced the letters, adding a slight emphasis of nails to drive the point home.

"Ow... ok, ok, Neo, I get it now." He pulled back his wounded pride, trying not to show how much his hand hurt in the process. She let a small smile creep out, a mocking thing to try and set the mood for the rest of this encounter. "So, Neo, what brings you out here? And with such lovely company?" His questions were genuine, the kind that simply probed out a person's identity. Neo stared back, unable to answer in simple terms. Or at all.

"And a sundae split for the young lady."

The bowl was enormous, and the helping nearly overflowed over that girth. Neo looked on at her prize, mouth watering at the thought of the two flavor's she'd ordered mixing together with the banana. Grabbing a spoon, she prepared to dig in when the sight of the boy trying not to stare at the massive treat caught her eye. _Well, he did help. And he's not been that bad of company._ She pushed the bowl toward the center of the table, making a gesture for him to help himself. Her guest hungrily scooped up a large mixture of chocolate and vanilla and chomped down on the spoon.

Deep blue eyes bulged as he dropped the utensil and clutched his head. Neo panicked at the thought of treachery. "Ow, ow, ow! That's cold! Careful with it Neo." Her boyish companion picked up the spoon again and gingerly pulled a smaller batch of ice cream to his lips. She watched him closely, trying to tug any hint of deception out of his lanky frame. _He's just a boy, he's just a boy, just a somewhat handsome boy._ Neo blushed at the thought and buried her face into her treat.

Finishing up the bowl was a chore, and the boy hadn't helped much with the task. She slowly bit down on the end piece of the banana, savoring the smooth texture as an afterthought to the sweet goodness still lingering. Looking over, the men who she'd been avoiding were gone, and a quick glance around told her they had left the building. _Good, they bought the act. Although... how many other pink and brown haired girls could there be in this city?_ Brushing her concerns aside, Neo rose from her seat and dropped a handful of Lien onto the table.

"I'll just walk with you for a bit, ok Neo?" She nodded at the boys timid question. _He's really not that bad of a man, maybe he's like Roman. Then again, nobody was like him before, so I doubt it._ She waited for the reprimand that would surely come, but it never came. Shaking off the thought, they made sure the lady who'd been serving them was properly compensated, and began the little stroll to the door.

"My name's Jaune by the way. I... it's nice to meet you." Neo looked over at him, and gave him a smile. A warm smile, the kind she gave almost no one. _Why, why would I do that?_ Again she waited for the reprimand, the little heart pull to not abandon Him. Again it didn't come. _I'm sure he's still just another one of those people, he'll turn out to be just another person looking for something to call his own._ Still, she walked close by him, letting her feelings win out for the moment. After all, Jaune had saved her from having to go back into hiding, let her remain just a girl in the city.

Stepping outside in to the cool night air felt refreshing, liberating. She breathed in the cool air of the city, tasting the freedom she still held. Jaune stepped up as well, and they walked to the street together. Neo's thoughts drifted to lighter topics, and she cursed the fact that Cinder had to destroy the tower. _Some days it really is a problem being a mute._ Stopping at the point where pavement meets asphalt, she turned to her escort and motioned the questions she wanted to ask him.

"I'm... sorry if I upset you back there. I just wanted to help." Oh, that was why he'd been so silent. Neo took his hand in hers, trying to convey the message she wished to send. "Um, I... why haven't you said anything ye-"

"Neopolitan, we're here to take you back to Cinder. Please, don't try anything. We've been advised on what you can do." The two men stepped up from behind Jaune, standing over the blonde boy with menace on their faces. Her companion spun around to confront them, drawing the weapon she'd seen before on his hip. A sword that looked like it belonged in a museum and an old shield. _Don't tell me, he's one of them?_

"I don't know what you think she's done, but anyone who would work with that witch is going through me." Neo watched his stance, how loose and infirm it was. _He's not going to be much resistance. However, there might be another way._

"Don't get in the way, we have no qualms killing a Huntsman in public." She saw her chance, just hoping Jaune would stand still long enough. Stepping backward, Neo left her calling card frozen in place. _Mirror mirror, who's going to get knocked out among us all?_

"I won't let you take her, no matter if she is just as bad as that woman." Her heart twinged a little at the words, but she continued creeping around behind her would be captors. Standing upright behind the two thugs, she quaintly tapped their shoulders. Meaty heads twitched her direction as she wound up. Lifting off the ground, Neo spun through the air and planted the tip of her boots across both chins. Her two opponents twirled together before ending up a crumpled mess on the ground. She landed with a twist of the heel, bringing herself upright with a quick flourish.

"How... what? But... just... huh?" Neo let the illusion evaporate, and Jaune looked into her form shifted in front of him. "I don't get it. How did you do that?" He still held his guard, obviously not forgotten her relation with Cinder. _As a Huntsman, he would have fought that day. And since he knows the name, he must have opposed her as well_. Neo walked up to him, batting away the attempt to keep her at bay with a sword. She placed a hand on an exposed cheek, trying to impart her thoughts onto him. _I'm just trying to go unnoticed, please don't start anything._

"But why, why would you know that evil, evil woman? I just can't see it." He shied away from the touch, but still stood there with scared eyes. "You don't act like someone who wants to hurt others...," he said while looking over at the bodies laying unconscious, " well, not those who aren't trying to hurt people anyway." Small lakes shone out from under sandy hair, and Neo couldn't help but think of a life where she didn't have the past she did. _Just maybe, he might be someone to trust._ She smiled, again letting him know her feelings with her actions.

"Well, I need to get back to my room anyway. Will... will I see you again?" The question disarmed Neo, and she let it roll around in her mind. _Why would he want to see me again?_ She hadn't forgotten the gesture, the simple act of trusting her when she couldn't prove herself someone to trust. Her mind didn't help any, trying to analyze the situation, to keep itself true to Roman. But why? He was her benefactor, and she loved him for all the other reasons of love. His gentle manner, his belief in her. So she ignored her head.

Azure pools filled her vision, and she planted a light kiss on a warm cheek. _If that doesn't give you a clear answer, nothing will._ And she stepped away again, letting her mirror stare back at Jaune's flabbergasted face while she ran down the street. He tried to talk to her, tried to say things that she couldn't hear. And Neo didn't care. She was interested now, this boy had gone out of his way for her, had wanted to get to know the mute who didn't give him the time of day. _He reminds me of you, without the bad upbringing and constant reliance on illicit activities._ For a third time she waited for the reprimand. And for a third time she let it slip by.

The mirror shattered as Jaune touched it, and he stood there for a time just looking at her afterimage. Then he walked away, probably thinking he'd never see the strange girl with two hair and eye colors again. Far away from there a young girl ran back to her room, a room that had once held two. It was a room that she'd helped furnish for just such times that normal accommodations were unavailable. A room in a building holding important refugees from her benefactor's joint folly. She should have been alone there to contemplate the strange day.

* * *

An overlook of the city was rare, considering how crowded the land had become with Grimm. But she didn't care, they weren't even a nuisance to her or her follower. The city below her was partitioned, a symbol of the work she'd done several weeks ago. Her plan had been a success, and now Vale was cut off from the world, surrounded and alone. The feeling of joy should have suffused her entire body, letting her bask in the praise Salem had given her. She should have been happy to wield power beyond imagining, to have everything in her grasp.

But she didn't. True she enjoyed gaining power over others, sometimes through means that would shock and horrify. But she didn't want wholesale destruction. That was Salem's order though, make them bleed, break them apart so we can tear down their corrupt and wrong systems. But Cinder Fall didn't feel that way, couldn't feel that way. A vision of a blond haired boy flitted across her mind, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I see you're still in there somewhat." She adjusted the bracelet on her wrist, feeling the antique construction as she turned it. The vision dimmed slightly. _A shame, he wasn't that bad looking when I saw him that time in the basement. You really do have good taste._ A fog of red encroached on her mind for a brief second, before fading back to nothing.

"Well, we aren't going to have any problems as long as her words were true," she mused to her colleague. "Salem did always have a way of making you feel unsure of everything." Cinder turned to her follower and took in the tall woman who stood lifeless before her. A Grimm mask adorned her face above a collar of similar make. Red lines pulsated indicating a smooth control of the wearer and Cinder gazed at the familiar figure in her entirety. _You don't want to know how close of a run you gave me._

The vision flitted back, and Cinder again felt a slight tugging as the boy filled her mind. She wasn't unhappy, just annoyed that her control was so easily bent by this girl's will. No matter, she wasn't here for pleasantries but to destroy more hopes, to rally a group to her side and force the city to be a center of power for her. She stepped of the overlook, falling down a ways to the ground and landing with a light step. The masked woman followed her down, letting out a burst of energy that kicked up dust in all directions.

"Now, you'll have to keep a low profile. Wouldn't want anyone realizing it's you before the big finale." Again more red fog invaded her sight. "And remember who I know about. Try any funny business and... well, you know." The fog disappeared entirely, replaced with a placid blue at her minds edge. "Good, now we can go find our new home. Come along" Cinder tried to mask her hesitancy on following through with her threat. After all, she did have a soft spot for the type that threw themselves into danger for another.

In the distance the sight of a crumbled tower overlooked the injured city. A great beast stood perched upon it, frozen from a power far and away from this place and time. Neither here nor there was the duo's destination, but rather, a small room in a building that had been used for more important refugees. The kind of place where those who would lead and inspire others lived in this tumultuous time. No one really bothered each other, being too busy with their duties around the safe zone. And here the duo would stay, where they should be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Troubled Hearts: Closer Than You Think

"So you're sure you haven't been sulking about for the last few days and just seeing things? Because that girl sounds an awful lot like someone Yang fought on that train."

Jaune stood just outside the cafe, milling about in his usual way after a solid day's work. Well, what passed for work for him. "I'm sure, she looked like she was in trouble with these two men who looked an awful lot like some of the gangsters around town. So I try and make it look like she has company, and it works." He left out the fact that she took care of both men somehow, and the fact that she did some strange illusion thing.

Nora shook her head, the short sprightly girl trying to piece together his strange encounter. Her mind was probably running full tilt with all manner of reasons. "But you said she didn't say a thing?"

Jaune shook his head. "We just sat, she ate some food and ice cream... which I got a little of... and then got up and walked out."

Her eyes lit up, and a mischievous grin crept onto her face. "You didn't say she gave you a treat."

 _Uh oh._ "She was just being nice!"

Ren preemptively grabbed Nora's shoulder, holding the fiery little woman back with a small effort. She didn't stop though. "Girls don't just give up sugary treats like that Jaune. It's one of the signs!"

"You're done with your work today, right Jaune? I think we'll get back to what's left of ours," Ren declared, pulling a now squirming Nora with him, "we'll see you soon."

"Oh he's done because he's a 'leader' and they don't do anything but some paperwork! Why do you have to ruin everything Ren? I was just trying to-" And they rounded a corner out of earshot.

It was true, he didn't have much work to do. They asked him to help with refugee counts and some other documents, maybe move some boxes. Jaune was eager enough, but the people in charge said he and the other team leaders should focus on themselves. In case the Grimm attacked again. So he'd get by with little things, moving heavy loads for some of the shop keepers, taking a post so a guard could see someone. It was the least he could do.

A light weight pulled his hand down, something that felt quite like a Scroll occupying what was empty space. Jaune took a look at the new object inhabiting his hand, and was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to indeed be a Scroll. Opening it up, the words from a message sending program flashed on-screen. 'She's not wrong, it is one of the signs.' _W-what? Why do I have this? Why does it know what we were just talking about?_

A light finger brushed along his back, sending lightning up and down with the sensation. Whipping around, he came eye to hair with a familiar color combination. Looking lower, he met the dual hued eyes of Neo, or Neopolitan as her full name went. The same tight fitting and stylish clothing adorned her as the last time they met. She smiled up to him, lightly pulling the scroll from his hand and opening the device. Fingers flew across the screen before she handed it back to Jaune with a wink.

'Your friend seems like she knows something about you, something you haven't shared yet?'

"Uh, I don't think so. She's just saying the same things she's always said to me. And what about you? Why didn't you do this when I was sitting with you at that diner?"

More furious finger tapping. 'I just thought about it, it isn't easy not being able to talk.'

"So... you aren't mad at me for interrupting your meal and trying to help?"

'I didn't say I was mad, did I?'

Jaune just stood there and let the irony of the statement wash over him. "Right, that would make a little sense. So what's up? I thought I'd see you again, but not... well, not out in the middle of the street."

Neo's face crinkled a little in thought, the slight shadows accentuating a soft face. 'Well, I wanted to say thank you for the other day. And if you wanted to go back there for lunch? The ice cream was quite good.' She gave him a slight smile as he read the words.

"Sure, but I'm gonna have to go home afterward. They asked all the leaders to start formulating some plan or another in case a million different things happen." He shook his head in exasperation. "I've always wondered why they made me a leader... and why I still am."

Neo began walking as soon as he handed the device back to her. She sauntered down the street, a slight wiggle to her hips catching Jaune's eyes. _Why are you even looking there man?_ He brought his head back up and stared straight ahead, walking stiff legged behind the short woman. She looked back at him and gave him a light, playful smile before turning back to her Scroll. A light clatter of typing sounded before she flipped the device into the air, and Jaune stumbled around to catch it.

'You don't seem very comfortable mister smooth operator. Where's that bravado I saw the other day?'

Neo was staring into his face as he finished reading, and the heat rose swiftly on his cheeks as the implications began reaching him. Jaune tried to look away as he returned the little device once more, trying to hide the red in his cheeks. Her face erupted into a great smile as she skipped a little ahead of him, the wiggle back in spades. _Oh, why do I have to be so weak? I'm sorry._ Jaune had lamented that day for the last two weeks, and only recently gotten back to sense of normalcy. Still, a new face was welcome to hold back the constant pain.

The Scroll once again was placed in his hands. 'I uh I don't know where this place was. Can you take the lead?' Jaune looked up to see Neo's large peculiar eyes repeating the request.

"Sure, it's a little ways away, but that just gives us more time to talk." And he took the lead, striding as confidently as he could next to the strange woman who had found him once more. The city around them, or what was crammed into half a city of a city, was vibrant and upbeat. The worries that Jaune held seemed to melt away at the sight of so many people going about there day, strolling down streets bustling with stands and shops.

"It's almost like the attack didn't happen."

The Scroll was balancing on his shoulder. _Okay, I get it, you're that good._

'I know, Cinder didn't think she'd be able to crush their spirits so easily.'

The words cut to the bone, Jaune remembering what the goons from that night had said. He kept pace, trying to think of what to say, how to confront the inevitable reality that he was with a possible criminal. Or worse. Neo just kept walking by his side, the same light shake still rolling along her body that Jaune had to keep ignoring. _No! Bad!_ Still, they had come after her. And she'd taken care of them without breaking a sweat.

"So you know Cinder then?"

'I didn't know her, but she talked enough for me to understand her. A wicked woman. But a driven one nonetheless.' She seemed to be deeper in thought as he read the message, sussing out anything she may have forgotten.

"So how did you know her? Were you..." Jaune let silence carry the last part of his question.

'No, I was just a tag-along for a deal.' She snatched the Scroll and loudly smashed in a few more words. 'A bad deal.'

His heart settled down a little at her words. Neo was still associated with that she-devil, but at least it was at some fringe arrangement that she has no love for anymore. They walked in silence for a while, Jaune slowly falling into the rhythm of walking without thought. It'd served him well in the long nights of fall. But now he had company, an intruder in the usual wanderings that lead him to all parts of the safe zone. Or a diner where he might just find a good drink before heading to bed.

The soft tendril of a finger slowly crawling across his under arm brought him back to the present, and Jaune looked over to Neo pouting with her only voice in hand. _Oops, guess I was kinda drifting along there._ Taking the small rectangle in hand, he tried to apologize with a smile. Neo seemed to accept it, calmly waiting for him to read the message she'd written.

'So what's bothering you? Your friend may talk like that normally, but she did seem to be alluding to something.'

"She's just concerned I guess. It's been a hard couple of weeks, but there isn't anything she can do."

'Can we talk about it?'

The diner was just a short ways off, and Jaune felt he would rather talk it out over a drink. Motioning to the building, he briskly walked in front, wanting to get a decent seat in the back where he could have some privacy with Neo. Sitting at a booth, Jaune waved over a young man and ordered a light, frothy soda. Neo pointed out a half sandwich, then flipped through the menu to indicate a super deluxe sundae. _I guess she really wasn't kidding when she said she liked the ice cream._

Leaning back, Jaune let his body and mind rest a little while collecting his thoughts. Neo slid the Scroll across the table. 'So what's on your mind?'

"It's someone, someone who was near and dear to me," Jaune breathed, finding the words as they slowly arrived. "I had been so careless for so long, and then we were just about to get away. She finally let me know before going. And I just can't... it's hard, losing someone you care about."

Neo lowered her eyes, taking the Scroll in hand and holding it tight to her chest. A few tears dropped onto her lap as she opened it and slowly tapped on the screen. Finishing, she gently set it on his side of the table and sat downcast. 'I know. I'm alone too. He left when the ship in the sky fell.'

Jaune read the line, then reread it, before finally letting the full weight sink onto him. The woman before him had suffered in much the same way he had. A hard life, that was what he had in store for him. And here another who was on the opposite side of the conflict he'd been unceremoniously thrust into was confiding in him. _This is crazy, you're crazy. But... who cares. We all need each other eventually._

He slowly reached across and, taking Neo's hand in his own, placed her voice inside and closed her fingers around it. She gazed into his eyes, the breadth of emotions running across her face as the tears slowed. Jaune held that hand unmoving for a long moment, finally flinching at last. The illusion began evaporating and he held on until the last wisps flew away. His soda arrived, and he took it in hand before paying the balance on the food they'd ordered. The boy gave him a puzzled look as he got up to leave, and Jaune reassured him that it would be eaten.

His wallet felt much lighter, the super deluxe sundae well deserving of the name for its price.

* * *

Staring, that was what he was doing after all, staring up at the ceiling in his room. A squat little room, probably from some hotel for the more well to do travelers in Vale. It didn't matter now, it was his and a large number of other leader's home for the time being. Jaune had lain in the bed for a good hour now, letting the day wash over him and swirl in his mind. _Why do I feel like this? I barely know her. And what I do know points to all the wrong things._

A light click emanated from the door, and Jaune sat up to look at who could possibly be bothering him at this late hour. He watched it slowly open and watched as the figure before him stepped through the threshold before shutting the portal. Tall, statuesque, and terrifying. The person wore a slick black dress to the floor, but it was the head that bothered him the most. A collar pulsating blue wrapped around the figure's neck, and further up an ornate Grimm mask concealed the face.

And the shock of brilliant red hair that escaped from behind the neck and down the back. It was almost like her's.

"W-what's going on?"

The figure strode forward, a walk full of confidence and strength. And as odd as it sounds, longing. The type of walk that Jaune had seen guards receive when they came back from patrol. But it wasn't time for that now, he reached for his sword, his shield, anything to possibly defend himself. He slipped a hand around the hilt of his sword and pulled it free. Bringing it to bear, he tried to ward off the approaching figure. Unseen forces flung it away to pierce deeply into the wall.

Distinct feminine curves appeared as she drew closer, the figure now beginning to saunter in a very familiar way. Brushing a hand across the bedpost, she stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Jaune from behind carved chitin. _Is she... but it couldn't be._ A long, black swaddled leg swung up, sliding onto the cover with a slow and deliberate sweep. And with it, came the entire slithering person. Jaune slowly backed into the corner, but it wasn't going to stop her. Hands came crawling toward him, and a faint smile showed underneath her cover.

"Pyrrha?"

A loud thunk echoed from the door, and the figure's collar turned a bright, steady red. Slowly backing away, she straightened upward stiffly at the edge of the bed before walking out in a similar manner. Jaune sat for a moment as the person who he could swear was Pyrrha stepped outside his room and looked to either side. Then she walked off, and like that he was alone again. _But why? Why are you back again?_ He got up, letting the adrenaline that had slowly built up during the encounter bleed out.

Numbly he walked over to the doorway, peeking out to look down the hallway. An old man was walking off to his left and there was no sign of Pyrrha. _I guess I can't deny how much she reminded me of her._ Jaune stepped a little further out and felt cold plastic stick to his bare foot. Lifting it up, he peeled off the small rectangle of a Lien card. Down below, a further four cards lay scattered. The exact amount he'd paid for the food and ice cream earlier. _Oh. And her. Yeah._

And so he picked up the Lien cards, turned around, and decided to end this strange day before it got stranger.

* * *

Neo watched silently, as always, from the nook she'd picked out for herself. An illusion masked her presence while she peered at Jaune's doorway, pondering what to do. The woman from earlier was long gone, and it still bothered Neo that she had simply walked up to his door before simply opening it. He locked it, she had remembered that from when he'd gotten in from the long walk she'd watched. So why was this woman able to do that? _The only way was if she could pick the lock without touching it._ And that wasn't something she thought anyone could do.

As for Jaune, he was something Neo found herself thinking more and more about. The calm demeanor, the soulful way he spoke about everything. _But I hardly know him, we've talked maybe an hour altogether._ Still, she couldn't let it go, which was why Neo found herself standing outside his room after throwing the Lien cards at the door. She'd wanted to pay him back after all, it wasn't everyday she got to eat something that scrumptious. But that woman had... no, she still wasn't going to let him know they were so close. The woman was just a convenient excuse, a way to not have to confront her feelings.

Neo let the illusion vanish as she walked down the hallway, back to her room. Her heart said to stay, maybe to attack the problem head on. But her head won out.

* * *

The vast cloud of orange-red was still drifting around in her head, threatening to send her off on another slew of mind linked memories. _Salem, you warned me about the wearer's emotions. You didn't warn me about how much they'd intrude._ Cinder lay awake as she fondled the bracelet on her wrist, trying to speed up Pyrrha's return to their room. She'd been asleep for a few hours when the... thoughts... of that boy started interrupting her dreams. It wasn't until they turned slightly... salacious that she sprang bolt upright to search out her thrall.

That had been a few minutes ago, and now she calmly lay in her gown, waiting for the chance to return to sleep. The lock clicked open, the door slowly opening and closing as her room mate stiffly walked to her mat, her collar rapidly pulsing red. _That's right, I am quite displeased at the moment._ Pyrrha sat on the sturdy piece of foam, staring at her controller with blank eyes and Grimm mask. The fog shifted slightly, back to a reddish haze.

"Don't get snippy with me, you got to enjoy that jaunt over to his room. Which is also nice to know that he's right here." The menace in her voice was palpable.

A flighty pink wisp drifted on the red fog, and Cinder felt the laughing that Pyrrha would be bellowing out if she were free. _Oh, so you're figuring out how to manipulate this, huh?_ The pink died off to a yellow haze, the contemplation intensely burrowing through Cinder's mind. Emotion had a powerful effect, but it was normally suppressed by the collar and the bracelet. Only those emotions that were intense enough could break through and affect the controller. _That, and mine going back to her. I am getting quite tired of her leaving crucial details out._

"Now, thanks to your foray, I'm thinking we'll take our time tomorrow. I need some sleep without your... urges." Cinder Fall was a patient woman, but it was far too soon after a successful mission to be suffering set backs. _Or distractions._

A green mist flared up, gripped in the same orange-red as before. _Oh, you think I feel that way?_ Answering flows of fog confirmed her suspicions and, strangely enough, they were mocking in feel. _You really think I care about this frivolity?_ More pink invaded as Cinder let her mind calm, not wanting to be drawn into an argument over a boy. A handsome boy. Someone who had earned the hand of... no, this line of thought would not continue. Pink flooded the very depths of her mind, and her face grew hot. From embarrassment and Power.

She flicked her fingers, and the glass of water by Pyrrha's mat boiled. "I will not be trifled with, his life is... in my hands." The words were right, but the meaning came out all wrong. Silent laughter followed her into the comfort of dreams, dreams that are best not described. _All I want is to become something more. A boy isn't going to change that. Even if he did have striking eyes._ The heat on her face remained, but her Power dissipated. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Troubled Hearts: Competition

The hustle and bustle of this street had a calming effect on Neo, and she sat for what felt like hours gazing outward. The building she sat by was the same she stayed in, the same that he stayed in as well. So Neo sat and waited for Jaune to walk out, letting the rest of the day pass on by. _He said he only did a little work, I guess he must not have to get up early for it either._ She was waiting for someone who was with the people who had destroyed her previous life. And it didn't bother her.

People came and went through the large double doors that marked out her current home. A hotel, back when it was just her and Roman taking center stage in the crime ring. Now only very important Huntsman were living there, along with her in the prepared safe room. _You were always two steps ahead of the jobbers, so why weren't you ahead of that witch?_ The thought had crossed Neo's mind less since meeting Jaune, but she still let it wander in from time to time. It helped to keep his memory alive.

"Ok, thank you. I'm sure I was just having a bad dream then." A familiar voice, and Neo turned to find the boy she was looking for. Back in the same hoodie and scattered plates of armor. She was going to have to teach him the finer styles of the world.

"Wait, mister Arc, you almost forgot your weapon!" An attendant ran out after him carrying a short sheath with a handle. _Ah, that's right. Still have to carry it around thanks to her._ Neo tapped the tip of her parasol on the concrete, feeling the sturdiness of the unique weapon. She wasn't about to be near those monsters without it. Getting up from her spot, she threw up an illusion to mask herself and followed the blond boy. It was all a great game to play, shocking him had become something that was quickly topping her list of enjoyable activities. Jaune walked briskly in front of her, stiff but slowly loosening as they went.

Neo saw he'd finally woken up as he spun around a piece of garbage, trying to act cool. _Still trying to be that one cool kid, huh? How hopeless._ She quickly ran up behind him, daintily laying the Scroll she used on top of his head. Jaune stopped dead in his tracks as the weight settled onto his brow, and he reached up to pick the small device up. Her breath slowed as she waited for him to turn around and greet her. Instead, he simply kept walking and Neo felt her heart sink just a bit as she jogged back up to him and past him, letting the illusion shatter to reveal her presence.

Jaune grinned at her, the mirth in his eyes spilling out as he tried to keep a cordial look. "Oh, Neo, I'm glad you're here. I was afraid somebody had dropped this Scroll on my head." His tone grated while she pondered whether he could take a foot to the face. She snatched back her voice, and let her fingers craft the perfect response.

'I was just following a silly boy who thought he'd look cool spinning around some trash, but I see he's already got it all under control. I should really go then.'

"Hey now, I was just playing. Hey! Don't walk away!" Neo skipped a bit, twirling around to see Jaune starting to chase after. A quick flash of some tongue and an illusion and she was gone. He ran into the ghost before it dissipated, a forlorn look taking over as he lost track of her. _Oh, now you want to be all serious? Alright._ Sneaking back behind him, she slipped the Scroll into a pocket and ran a finger lightly along the base of his neck.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Jaune fished the device out of his pocket, reading the words quickly before holding out her voice. Neo grabbed it gently and began walking slowly ahead. "Well, I'm not doing much today, just going to the wall to file some paperwork. What about you?"

She thought back to how her morning had gone, remembering how the need for money had always been solved. The shopkeeper was an okay gentleman, not too much of a cheapskate with his customers. Still, payment was payment, and the broken fingers were going to be a hearty reminder to button his lip next time she came calling. _Although it would have been nice not to need force to get what I want._

'Well, I had to shake down this one guy for some protection money he owed. He didn't want to cooperate. So I had to break some fingers, and it was a splendid day for it.'

Neo watched as he read the words, expecting a quick little laugh out of the goofy boy. Instead, Jaune's face slowly drew into a frown before handing the rectangle back to her. She tried to lighten his mood with a snarky smile. He still kept the frown, deepening as they walked.

"That isn't something... normal people do," Jaune warned, a dour look in his eyes. "I'm not really sure how to take it."

She felt a lump start forming in her throat, the panic of being left alone again rising swiftly. 'I only did it because it was easy, please don't be mad.'

"It's not something that can be ignored. Neo, you can't just go around and hurt people."

Neo tried to put a bright smile on, but her mouth and her eyes just stayed in the same forlorn position. She was going to be alone again. 'I'm sorry, I just had nowhere to turn to'

"It's still not right. He's going to need help from what you did." Jaune turned to walk away, and she just stood there feeling the weight of his words. _But it's all I know._ So she followed him, to try and figure out something she could do. The specter of loss watched her, and she couldn't hide the fear of being left again. Neo watched him walk for a while, straight backed and focused now. They went for a time, silence both imposed and expected their only company.

"If you want, we could try and find a way to get a normal job for you." Neo stopped at his words, taken aback at the simple kindness. "Just, no more hurting people. Okay?" Jaune looked into her eyes, and she saw the hope in his, that she could be a better person. _I can try, maybe I can also teach you when we see each other again._ Her smile lit up a face framed in brown and pink hair, eyes fluttering in an attempt to convey her emotions. She placed the Scroll in his hands once more, letting her voice reach out again.

'I'll try.'

* * *

Jaune walked along his route, the fastest way toward the barrier wall to the other half of the city. His mind rolled over possibilities, the slow churn of thought probing each option for Neo. Or he might simply be stalling for time, it really was a toss up at this point. _She can't speak, but she can fight. Maybe a night watch?_ No, how could he prove she was just another person and not some criminal? Would they even ask? His mind kept rolling over the same questions, over and over until they started getting flipped around. And on he walked.

Neo's finger brushing lightly against his arm brought him out of his trance. She presented her Scroll, the voice she had. 'Is it alright that I'm coming with you? I'm not used to dealing with the authorities.'

"I'm sure they won't care, the last time I brought in a kid from the rain they just shrugged and went back to work." He didn't think it would be a problem, or at least not a severe one.

The device was shoved back into his hand. 'Are you saying I look like a child?'

Jaune felt the heat rise in his face at the implication. "No, no! It was just an example." He wasn't saying anything bad, just trying to make his case. No matter how short she was.

Neo slipped away back behind him, the stamps echoing outward from heeled boots. Jaune thought a little harder on his choice of words, trying to place them just a bit better for the next time. _Dad never said it was this hard, and Pyrrha never fought back like this._ He felt the heat rise a little at his thoughts, chastising himself for such flippancy for the dead. But... was she really dead? Jaune walked for a little while when he noticed a distinct lack of something. There were only one set of footsteps, his own.

He whipped around, searching for any sign of the short woman or anything she could be hiding behind as a joke. The only spot was an alley a little ways back, and he sprinted towards it with a sinking feeling in his gut. Rounding the corner he came face to face with one of the faces of his past, back to torment him now. Clad in the same red dress as the last time he saw her, the woman who had ruined everything, standing with hand raised against Neo. Jaune drew his sword, not caring if this woman still could destroy him with a flick of the wrist. He charged.

And his weapons were wrenched from his hands, pulled over to a familiar figure. Pyrrha, or what had to be Pyrrha behind the ornate mask and nearly pitch black dress. She stood with his sword and shield hovering in the air along with the umbrella that Neo was walking with. The alley was a quiet place, no doors along its length and only an occasional window. The perfect spot to dispose of someone unwanted or unneeded.

"So, we see eye to eye again little Neo. Oh yes, you dislike that so don't you?" Cinder had a glow to her eyes, and Neo stared back daggers. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Jaune saw a flash, and the Scroll sailed through the air at him. Catching the small rectangle, he opened it to find Neo's retort. "Uh, miss?"

The woman glanced over at him, eying him up and down as he stood awkwardly and unarmed. "Well, look who joined us. I said I believed in destiny, but this takes it to a different level. Well, what is it boy?"

"Well, she said... Neo that is, she said that you are a 'charlatan who took advantage of Roman for your own ends'."

"Oh, did she? I'm sure she'd love to hear all the things that he wanted to do when I snatched him up into our plan. How he wanted to settle down from all the heists?" she cooed the words with a detestable tone of superiority. Jaune walked over to stand next to Neo, handing the small device back to her. She shoved it back into his hand a moment later.

"She says that 'harlots don't deserve to speak if all they do is' uh, Neo? I think you misspelled this." He pointed out the word while Cinder just stood there. "Okay, I think we've got this now, sorry you had to wait. So 'harlots don't deserve to speak if all they do is spew filth from their mouths' which I would tend to agree with."

Cinder blinked at him, then blinked again. The snarl began riding up the side of her mouth in a slow but steady crawl. Her eyes lit up, and fire crackled around outstretched fingertips. _Well, I might have pushed too hard. This is it then?_ And he readied himself, trying to think of the good times, the time he had with Pyrrha, the extremely brief time with Neo. He wasn't going to have to worry about a job now for her.

A light, floating sound started behind Cinder, slowly but surely erupting into the divine sound of laughter. Familiar laughter, and Jaune knew the truth as soon as he saw the source. The black clad woman was indeed Pyrrha, and she was stoically laughing while standing stiff as a board. _She's laughing, but at what?_ Cinder's flames flickered and died as she stared incredulously at her laughing colleague. Anger split her face, the perfect lines of beauty contorting to new shapes. _Perfect? She's trying to kill you man!_

"Oh, you find it funny? And what else do you think is funny?" And she waited, Pyrrha's laughter dying down while her opponent stared at her. "It would be a trifle to kill him, and not even a passing hint of pain. Don't give me that little lilt of jealousy, I have half a mind to take him from you just to prove a point!" Pyrrha just stood there, slow pulse of red on her collar the only sign of life. "Alright! That's how it's going to be. Boy!"

Jaune jumped at the mention, looking back to see amber eyes staring him down. "Um, yes?"

"What is a good place to get something to eat? We're going to have a chat, you and I, and we'll see why this... girl likes you so much. Come along." And she walked away, leaving the trio to stare after her. Jaune turned to look into Neo's eyes, trying to find some clue as to what was going on. She just shrugged.

"I guess I'll follow her, it's not like we can do anything else, right?" Neo just stared back, frowning in a concerned way. "I'll be alright if that conversation is any indication." He didn't really think it would go that well, but what could he do against someone like that? So Jaune turned to walk away before looking back at the other woman from his past. "Bye, Pyrrha."

As the man walked away, a light breeze picked up and caught rosy locks in the wind. A hand twitched, trying against it all to wave for her love to come back.

* * *

A cozy place, and a small group of people unaware of her. It was all so funny, she just wanted to throw her hands up and scream at them all to bow down before she burned them alive. Or was that the emotions bleeding through talking? Cinder couldn't tell anymore, the haze of red and green was nearly overwhelming. _This is the most inconvenient thing. Even Mercury was more useful than this piece of trash._ Still, it was how Salem had told her to proceed, and she wasn't in a place to argue yet. But she would proceed at her own whims.

"So, Cinder, is this what you had in mind?"

Cinder turned back to her company, a young boy with a strong sense of right it seemed. Jaune Arc, from what she'd gleaned from Pyrrha, was a goofy, kind, and strong willed boy. It was going to be a pleasure breaking him with guile and beauty, the traits she'd had for so long now. _But it is a shame, he does seem to care about that girl genuinely_. She shook her head, trying to remove such fleeting and feeble thoughts. Men always had the same ideas, and he would be no different.

"Yes, it'll do. But what about you? Do you like the food here?" Indulge him, let him talk about himself.

"I'm more interested in why you wanted to talk." His face spoke volumes on his feelings toward her.

"Oh, I'm just here to enjoy the lovely time with you. It was nice seeing you again, although it's a shame it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Jaune shifted in his seat, the words clearly having their desired effect as he softened his face slightly. "I'd say this isn't what I expected. But then, you don't do what people expect." He stared into her eyes, the sharp blue cutting deep. _No, that isn't why we're here. Stop._ "Is there any reason why you came back to Vale?"

He was being clever, trying to pull anything while she was in a good mood. "I'm here to see the sights, take in the people." And take over this pitiful cesspit of humanity, but he didn't need to know that. A small yellow stream drifted by, but it was minimal enough to ignore. _You know full well that was the plan when we left._ The red intensified, and Cinder sighed in exasperation.

"And what about me? Am I just here to entertain you?" he muttered, letting eyes fall downward. That wouldn't do, she needed to prove a point.

"Of course not, you were the one who threw themselves at me first. And you lived, not many get to say that." That may have been too harsh too soon, but Cinder didn't care about it if the girl was back anyway.

A waiter brought out the pair's food, a sandwich for Jaune and a delectable chocolate confection for Cinder. She really wasn't that hungry but the dessert sounded exquisite. Picking at the fluffy treat, she watched Jaune slowly eat the simple fair with skeptical eyes. _Yes, I suppose it is a little nerve wracking eating with someone who could kill you. But then, I've grown used to it._ He finished the meal and sat with hands in lap.

"Feeling like a treat? This souffle is quite good, try some." She'd lured many men with the simple offer, a direct notice of intent.

And he got up. Wiping his mouth off, Jaune stepped out from the booth and stared down at Cinder. There was no malice in his eyes, just a simple resignation. She felt her heart pull, the cords in her chest seemingly stretching outward as his manner pulled on them again. The fogs died down, replaced with a small pink and blue. Satisfaction and commiseration.

"I'm sorry, I know what you're trying to do. And you are lovely, even for someone who I should hate. But this isn't the right time, or the right way. I should know, I tried a long time ago. Please, just leave me and the rest of us alone." And he left, slowly walking out the door after paying for his meal.

Cinder sat there, feeling the one thing she hadn't felt in so long now. She'd swayed men in the dozens to her side using beauty and guile to their fullest effect. And now she had no more confidence in them. _He really is that honest?_ Answering mist confirmed her suspicions before being replaced with a red and green of immense intensity. _Oh, yes, I am going to go at this now. Even if we have to put all of the plans on hold, he is going to be mine._ And the fogs died down, almost to nothing before an answering veil overlaid her entire mind. It was a deep, dark brown. And it carried the feeling of waiting, and of conflict. _Now you think we should compete?_

Very well, it was best to place minions in their place on an even playing field, to demonstrate her role as master in its entirety.


	4. Chapter 4

Troubled Hearts: It's All in the Mind

Neopolitan had never felt so humiliated in her life. She stood on a small bastion looking out over the Grimm infested city in a bright blue uniform. And it itched. And was two sizes too big. _They expect me to fight in this? I wore skin tight clothing for a reason._ It didn't matter now, she'd deal with it when the opportunity arose, maybe burn it in front of the office. _I don't think that's allowed._ And so her thoughts raced onward; Neo scanning the rooftops for any oddities tonight. A shadow skittered by in the distance.

"Hey, new girl, you seen the fabled Night Meower? All of the rookies claim to see her, but they can never find her again."

Neo looked over at the guard yelling at her some two posts away. A scrawny man, not exactly the type she'd peg for fighting off Grimm. Then again, she didn't look like the type to fight off Huntresses and military personnel. But the world moved in strange ways; Neo didn't think she'd be standing next to an officer of Vale. She didn't think she'd effectively be an officer of Vale. That boy had really done a number on her. Neo didn't really mind though, it was exciting.

"Hey Bole, leave the new girl alone. You know she can't speak, that was the first thing they said. And besides, do you want to end up like the captain?"

"Aw, it's just the same thing they did to me a few weeks ago. Lighten up."

 _A few weeks ago. When the wall was going up._ Neo thought about that time, the chaos in the streets. She'd holed up in the safe room, waiting for it all to end. _I really was pitiful then, you'd be so disappointed._ And now she was everything they'd fought against. _Maybe you'd still be disappointed in me, but it isn't so bad. Boring maybe, but not bad._ Neo felt at the smooth back of her Scroll, missing the voice she had lost. But it wasn't all loss for her, someone had come from the darkness to comfort her.

"Hey Neo, almost time to go home," a bright voice behind her declared. She turned to find Jaune walking up the steep steps. "Did you see the Night Meower? Seems like all the new guys do."

Neo looked up at him with a slight frown before pulling out her voice. 'Not you too. And why are you here anyway? It's dangerous with you-know-who here now.'

His face softened at the words, smile fading away. "I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay considering your... interesting recruitment."

Neo cocked an eye at him before remembering back to earlier. A mischievous grin sprouted on her face before she quickly concealed it behind an innocent face. They'd walked into the office where Jaune was working, late from the encounter with Cinder. He was right though, they just looked up at him and her, nodded, and went back to work. He led her to a small office, walking in on a large man in one of the typical blue uniforms. They'd fought over her enlistment for several minutes before he decided to see what she was made of.

"I think he's up and walking about now. You should have taken it a little easier, maybe you wouldn't be in that... tent now." Jaune tried to hide his snickering, tried and failed.

Neo let the comment pass, a light tipping of her lips the only concession to his laughter. Her replacement was walking down below toward her. She waved at him before handing off her Scroll. 'Well, let's go home. I need to get out of this outfit, fast.'

Descending from the wall, Neo watched as the fresh guard approached them. His mouth opened when he got close enough, and a shake of Jaune's head closed it again. _Really? Another person with that lame joke?_ They began walking down lit streets, the safe zone quiet and peaceful in this late hour. Neo thought about the times when she'd strolled around at this time, effortlessly burgling thousands of Lien in jewelry. And the thought about this ridiculous Night Meower kept turning over in her head.

'So what is the deal with this Night Mewler or whatever it's called?'

Jaune looked up with a knowing smile. "The Night Meower? So you did see her."

Neo shot back a pout, trying not to let her interest in the subject give him any more joy.

"The Night Meower. Some of the guys on night watch when the wall was going up claimed they were saved by a mysterious girl in black. And afterward they heard a deep meow into the night. Hence the name."

Neo thought about it for a moment, the concept of some person running around out there and saving people. 'So we have a superhero living in Vale?'

Jaune stumbled a little. "Um, yeah. I guess we do, she doesn't really show up on this side of the wall often though."

They walked for a while in silence, enjoying the company of each other on the way back to the hotel. Light noises drifted down from tenements filled with extra people. Calm sounds, with only the occasional word said in anger at their situation. _These people are taking it so well. Is this what it's always like living normally?_ Neo withdrew a little into herself, trying to block some of the unwelcome memories of her past. Her hand drifted outward. And met his.

Strong fingers wrapped around hers as she found her way to his palm. A warmth spread to her cheeks. Neo was so used to flirting with him that a genuine show of affection was something new to her. She glanced up under her hair to look into his face. Jaune's eyes were locked forward and a faint redness was spreading on his cheeks. She smiled before silently laughing at how uncomfortable he looked. _I wonder what would happen if I did something really scandalous?_

"Uh, Neo? Where are you staying? I'm almost back to my place now." He looked down into her eyes, a slight bit of shock turning into wide eyed wonder. "And why are your eyes white?"

 _Oh! I forgot about that!_ She switched back to her normal brown and pink, trying to calm herself as she fumbled with the Scroll one handed. Flicking along the keyboard, she handed the device to him. 'Im staing at te sam-'

"I can't read this, you can just type with both hands if you want?"

Neo felt the heat on her cheeks flaring hotter, letting go with regret as she typed out her message more carefull. 'I'm staying at the same place you are. And I can change my look when I want. Most of the time.'

Jaune stared down at her, handing the Scroll back with a weak hand. _Was it too much? I can't help they stuck you there as well. And if that woman is any indication..._ She gave him a warm, loving smile to try and assuage his worries and concerns. His brow furrowed slightly as he turned to walk away. Neo watched him with a slight catch in her chest. A hand stretched backwards, open and welcoming.

"I guess we're going home then."

They walked back the last couple of streets and were finally at their building. Stepping through large double doors into a familiar lobby, the attendant nodded at Jaune before eying Neo. Neo saw her eyes narrow slightly as she walked hand in hand with Jaune before turning away and back to her work. _Well good night to you to, stuck up-_

"Alright, I guess this is good night." His words were soft but unsure.

Neo looked up into blue eyes, narrowing hers with a sly intent. She slowly snuck her voice into his hands, keeping his gaze locked. _What will you do?_

Jaune finally noticed the slight weight, pulling the screen up between them. Neo waited patiently for him to read the short message. And she waited. And waited. Waited.

"I, uh, I think I'm just... gonna go... to my own room. Uh. Good night!" His words rang down the hall as he scuttled away, trying his best not to break out in a run. She stood there, watching him go after refusing her offer. A slight pull in her chest told her she was sad now. But Neo's mind was running in a different direction.

 _Maybe I shouldn't give him the option to say no?_

* * *

Light blasted the room as Jaune opened the curtains, the sun directly in sight this early in the morning. It was a rather unusual thing for him to do lately, getting up now. But he couldn't sleep with the way his thoughts were running. A light memory drifted up from the depths of his mind. And he quashed it as fast as possible, the heat on his face burning him alive. _What is wrong with you? You know Pyrrha's alive, and yet?_ He sat down on the bed's edge, trying to get a grip on his senses. _But she's just so cute! And the way she tried to type one handed?_

"Geez, I don't know whether to be proud at this point or ashamed that I said no." He spoke to nobody but himself. The words fell flat, perhaps from how dry his throat was or the fact he was speaking into his hands at this point. "Oh well, maybe that'll be that. I'll miss her though."

Getting up, Jaune went about getting dressed and prepared for an easier day. No need to carry around his sword and shield; he'd been told that all that needed doing was some paperwork and courier duty. He pulled the hoodie up over his head, loosening straps so he could affix the plates he called armor. _I wonder what Cinder is doing._ Jaune tightened the straps back down before freezing. _Why am I thinking about her?_ The perfectly framed face flashed into his mind's eye before he could stop it. _Seriously, what is wrong with you? She'd kill you as soon as date you._

Finishing up, Jaune stepped out of the room and into a long hall. No one was up and about at this hour, and he found it refreshing to be able to be alone with himself for a moment. The last few days were something alright, he'd almost gotten killed by a woman, then went on what could only be described as a date with her. A former criminal was hanging around him, and he wasn't ashamed to say he enjoyed her company. And Jaune still couldn't believe that Pyrrha was alive again, even if she was working with Cinder.

Stepping out into the lobby Jaune breathed out in relief. This wasn't going to be a strange day, he could just feel it. The attendant from the night was still there, working diligently on the last few details of her shift. He caught her eye and waved a friendly goodbye. She was always nice to him when he got back late.

"Oh! Mister Arc, you forgot your weapons again."

Jaune chuckled a little. "No, I won't be needing them today. I'm not going to be by the wall for more than an hour."

"Oh, ok. Stay safe anyways." She smiled warmly at him as he left. Always so nice.

Outside the fresh air filled him with a slight fuzzy feeling, lifting his spirits. It was going to be a good day, and nothing was going to change that. And it was, the trip to the office was uneventful, the paperwork short and simple. He'd walked halfway across town to the sight of smiling faces and bustling streets. There was no trouble with handing off the package and, upon returning, he found nothing else to do. So it was back home, maybe to read a book or something.

Walking down the lively streets was soothing in its own way. Jaune still had lingering doubts over everything, about his place as a leader. As someone people would rely on. Sure, he had Nora and Ren who knew who he really was, but what about the guards? All these people? The lovely attendant who doted on him? Jaune felt like he'd let them down when it really came down to it. But for now, he would remain upbeat and chipper, to try and give them someone to look up to.

"Well hello darling."

"Hello, how's it going Cinder?" Jaune merrily replied. He kept walking for a few moments more before sense returned to him. He stopped and swung his head into the amber orbs of his guest.

"Oh, are we feeling more eager today?" Cinder let an evil smile play on her face, swaying in her walk past him. "That's more to my liking."

Jaune watched as her eyes fluttered invitingly. "I asked you to leave me alone. It's not going to work on me." _Even if you are beautiful. ...Idiot._

"Oh boo, you don't want to walk with me? I'll make it worth your while." Cinder's words flitted on the air, and Jaune had an honest moment of doubt.

"No, I'm just going to go home and enjoy the rest of this day." There, that should set her straight. Assuming she didn't decide to kill him.

Cinder stood there for a moment, seductive smile slowly cracking before falling away to a demure flatness. "Well, it was worth a try. Boy... Jaune, I want you to come with me. We're going to have a chat." She turned away and began walking without the sway. "And this isn't something you can refuse," she called back.

 _Well, can't say no._ Scattered thoughts wandered through Jaune's mind as he walked next to Cinder. Why did she come back? Why did she want to talk to him? Why did her dress cling- not that one. _I am really the worst kind of person. I'm sorry Pyrrha._ The pouting face of Neo flashed through his mind as well. _Well. Why not?_

"So, this is... different for me. I don't normally have to be a cordial person to get what I want. But the girl was right about you." Cinder's words were soft, almost conversational.

"Who was right about me?" Jaune asked with a hint of playfulness. _May as well keep her in a good mood._

"Pyrrha, come on now. It's only been a month or thereabout, you couldn't have forgotten her this fast. Especially after... that night." She shivered slightly at the notion.

Jaune felt slightly ashamed at not having come to that conclusion. "Wait, what was she right about?"

"Oh you know. As dense as a brick." He shot her a quick look of anger. "Not exactly that, I'm just paraphrasing. But she also said you weren't the type who would fall for a pretty face and thoughtless word."

Jaune thought on their... date yesterday, how her demeanor was at the time. "Cinder, why are you, you know, being so nice?"

"I wasn't being nice last time?"

"Not like this. You're almost," Jaune considered his words carefully "sweet, like a girl I once knew."

The sway returned as Cinder turned to peer into his face. "Oh, warming up again? I can help you with that." Heat rose once more on his cheeks as she giggled. "Right about that as well. She really did have you figured out."

They turned down an alley just a few streets away from the hotel, another of the convenient empty side streets in Vale. Jaune paused at the entrance, peering inward for any sign of treachery. Heat started seeping through the soles of his shoes. _What is her game, why drag me all the way here talking about Pyrrha?_ Sweat was pooling in his shoes. _I just can't figure this out, why not get rid of me and the other Huntsmen, make it OW!_ Jumping out of the way, Jaune saw the red circles where his feat were. And the smoke coming off of his shoes.

"I'm not a fan of being kept waiting." The words were laced with ice. Cinder turned back to the alley, walking deeper inward.

 _Ok, so she can. Now the question remains, why not?_ Jaune let the thought stir about in his head following the red dress closely. The wearer turned sharply down the gap between two buildings, pausing while he caught up. Cinder turned to face him, a grimace lining what would be a perfect almond face. _A shame. Seriously?_ Looking him over, she finally stared up into his eyes. The look she gave could only be described as angry resignation. And she snapped her fingers. Out from the shadows walked a black clad figure, collar pulsating a slow, even red.

"Well, here we go. We'll settle this on an even playing field," Cinder intoned. She raised an arm upward, reaching out with the other to twist a strange looking bracelet. The collar around Pyrrha's neck turned black as life suddenly sprang into her limbs. "I'm sorry I couldn't just tell you."

Jaune watched as Pyrrha felt around, moving more fluidly than the night he first saw her again. Fingers felt along the smooth fabric of the dress she wore, up along the lines of her body. _It must have been a waking nightmare. Wait. Did Cinder just apologize for something?_ Snapping back to the woman, he saw her face slowly contorting into a look of horror. A cross between despair and happiness, she slowly pulled it back under her control.

"Well. I don't think I knew about that. I'll take my leave. But first," Cinder motioned at Pyrrha's mask, "you know I can't let you keep that. Hand it over."

Jaune turned back to Pyrrha as she slowly inched up to the edges of the ornate mask. Pulling slightly she gasped as it finally let go of her face, revealing the soft features underneath. Jaune had nearly forgotten how subtle her face was, the light tilt of cheeks coupled with soft lips. He also didn't remember piercing red eyes. Pyrrha looked straight into his eyes, smiling in the same way she always did when he saw her. _Is this really happening?_ Cinder took the mask from her hands, walking away at a brisk pace.

"Oh, one more thing. This counts as your first one. You're lucky I'm not counting that midnight rendezvous as one." With that she walked away, heels clicking into the distance.

"Um, what was that about?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha blushed slightly trying to maintain a smile. "Hi again Jaune."

 _Oh... yeah. That._ "Hi again Pyrrha. It's been a while." Yeah, this wasn't going to be awkward at all.

"Yeah, it has. Um, would it be alright if we continued this back at your room?" She shifted slightly, shuffling in place.

"Sure."

Jaune lead her out of the alley, stopping at the mouth with a bit of apprehension for bringing a dead person back onto the streets. He glanced back at Pyrrha, the girl holding her head low as she followed. She looked so familiar to him, but the differences were there. The eyes, her hair being held up in a loose bun. _I'm sure we'll be fine, just gotta make sure we don't run into Ren or Nora. Or her. Or one of those two if they came back into town._ Ignoring his apprehension Jaune strode out into the street, making his way back home with Pyrrha in tow.

Finally back at the hotel, they stepped through into the lobby. Everything was quiet, the usual patrons still out enjoying the fresh afternoon air. Jaune didn't usually run into any of the other leaders, although he'd had a nice chat with Coco Adel once. Lovely woman really. Making his way through the halls, he lead Pyrrha to his door, unlocking the room with a quick flick of his Scroll. Stepping through, Jaune quickly doffed the weighty plates and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"So... where do we start?"

Pyrrha stepped forward, holding her hands together. "Well, darling, I just wanted to say how good it was to see you... um, I mean, I'm ok."

Jaune studied her for a moment. _Darling?_ "Are you sure Pyr? This isn't your normal everyday thing we're talking about."

She stepped forward some more. "Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not letting this chance slip by."

"What does that-" Jaune couldn't quite think of a word to explain what happened next. If he had to choose based on feeling alone, he'd have chosen glomp. It had a good ring to it, maybe even conveyed the smothering feeling of a female form pinning him to his bed. But it did feel too chaste for the things that were occurring shortly after being pinned. He'd have to take some time to come up with another word.

* * *

Neo knew she was right at this point, she really shouldn't have given him the choice. Jaune had shown up at around the same time Neo expected him to, but not in the right place. And not alone. A frantic illusion later she followed him to his room. Unlocking the door, he went inside. And the bloody haired woman followed, stepping lightly but with an intent Neo had seen before. _And now those noises._ She was used to hearing things like this before, from working in the seedy underworld. But not... like this. She felt the shame of sitting there, listening in on them. _This won't end like this. I'm not going to give up._

* * *

 _Please, just give up. She can't be sated. Oh. Oh no._ Cinder Fall was a woman of many experiences, she'd conquered her fair share of bachelors and even ruined the occasional marriage. But this, this was far more intense than anything she'd experienced. _And why am I experiencing it too?_ Cinder Fall was a woman who never made mistakes, rather, she made suboptimal choices. This was one of those choices now as the flaming color burst once more into her mind.

 _You know you cheated? Using that prior feeling against me._ The thinnest strand of pink slipped through before being consumed once more in passion. Cinder briefly considered resuming control before letting her pride win out. She would win, even if Pyrrha cheated. The people around her were staring though at the sweating woman, and she beat a hasty retreat out of the shop. The briefest moment of silent apology played through her mind as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Troubled Hearts: Let It All Out

 _Oh my god. I didn't just do that._ Pyrrha Nikos was always a very prim and proper woman, the limelight had demanded as much form her. Her time at Beacon was one of the most freeing and exhilarating times of her entire life. No managers, no family, no cameras or people who really knew her. Just Pyrrha's team, her friends, and her leader. Oh, her leader. Jaune Arc, the nervous charlatan who had scammed his way into an academy. She enjoyed every second of it.

But now, now she wished for the cold hands of fame to wrench her upright and return her modesty. Laying in bed, Pyrrha looked up at a low ceiling and pondered the act that she'd just committed. Or acts, it was a good two hours since she'd accosted Jaune and... Now it was time to decide whether it had been a good idea or not to bed him so soon. _A good idea? This is what I've wanted since I met him, got to know him._ The trace thoughts faded, and Pyrrha tried to recall what triggered them in the first place. For that matter, what had caused her to attack Jaune in such a manner?

"Jaune, are you up?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm up."

Pyrrha laid her hand across the gap, resting on his stomach. _So soft. We should fix that... no, no that's not right._ "Was... was it alright?"

"I think so. Hard to tell from a first time," Jaune whispered, trying to hide some of his shame. "But the eleventh felt good."

Heat exploded on her face, memories of minutes earlier flitting across her mind. "That's good. Um, are you alright?" She had been quite rough at first, hopefully he wasn't too hurt.

"I'm ok Pyrrha. I'm not sure why we're laying in this bed right now, but I'm ok with it."

"You're awfully calm for what's been happening."

Jaune chuckled a little. "Well, my father once told me about something like this. Said to just go with it. So when they treated me like someone important I went with it. When Cinder showed up I went with it. And then you came back..."

"So you just 'went with it' just now?" She was a little annoyed at the notion. It was her first time as well.

"Not exactly, I did hope to one day get the chance. So, I guess you could say I went along with what I wanted as well." An amused lilt was in his voice, like a kid wondering how he ever got so much ice cream.

Pyrrha turned over in the bed, finally laying eyes on her companion. Golden locks were plastered across his forehead, sweat holding them firm and away from calm blue eyes. An arm lay casually behind his head, propping it up and into a lounging position. Jaune looked over at her, and she felt the fire on her cheeks rolling ever hotter. Glassy blue studied her frame outlined in the blanket, lingering on her mid region before slowly climbing back to her face. She met them with her own verdant green and held his gaze, watching his lips slowly curl into a smile.

"So what brought all this on in the first place?" he asked, settling a hand on top of hers.

That was the question still rolling through Pyrrha's mind as several strands ran through her head. Cinder's no doubt, her mind worked in simple ways. "I'm not sure, this feels very new to me. I've been... chained for so long. Only recently did I start fighting back, when we reached Vale."

"I'm not sure I follow. Fighting back how? When we saw you in the alleyway you seemed to be as stiff as a board. The laughing was the only thing that saved us." Jaune searched her face, looking into the portal to her soul.

Pyrrha thought about that time, what she'd done specifically. A feeling of pity, but not her own. And it was funny, not funny enough to laugh about, but she forced herself anyway. "I think it might have been the way my emotions were. I remember an intense feeling of humor, but I don't think it was a very funny thing."

Jaune gripped her hand, feeling roughened fingers encase her own smooth. _He's gone through much more than he's letting on_. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're back. I can't ask for anything else." He looked upward for a moment. "Except maybe to go out. I'm having a hard time breathing."

The smell invaded her nostrils as soon as he mentioned it, and Pyrrha quickly nodded her assent, removing the covers and bee-lining straight for the bathroom. A thought of her exposed figure in plain view flitted across her mind, and a returning strand marked Cinder's continued contact. _You've already done worse, far worse things girl. A quick look at your behind is the least of his wants now._ Again she shook her head, trying to ween out such thoughts. They weren't normal at all, the very darkest parts of her desire locked away normally.

Inside, Pyrrha quickly found the knobs for water and heat, letting the shower run for a moment while she walked up to the mirror. A pale face reflected back at her, crimson locks held in check by a strange bun. It was a lot to take in, her face wasn't quite the same but still hers. She wore her death like a badge, open for the world to see with their eyes. Eyes, she met her own. And found the same bloody, searing red of the one who brought her back. Pyrrha brought her hands to her mouth, trying to stifle a cry at her fate.

The door opened and shut quickly behind her, and a loving pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her away from the mirror. "It's ok, it's ok. It's just a color."

Pyrrha shuffled around in his grip, resting her head onto his chest. "It's not just a color. This... why is this happening? We were supposed to-"

"We are, or did you forget the last couple hours?"

"That's not what I mean!" She buried her face into his shoulder, letting some of the tears roll out. "I just wanted to give it all up, to be with you and live a normal life. If there had just been some more time."

Jaune pulled back, tipping her head upward. "We've got time now. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

* * *

It was so strange, walking around the city without a care for what people saw. Pyrrha was strolling behind Jaune, taking in the midday air as they walked past crowds of people wandering around. The safe zone, she'd seen a small amount of it through the haze of the collar. A small worry always crept up that someone would recognize her or Cinder, that she would be forced to fight against innocent people. But that wasn't now, now she could be a normal girl walking with a normal boy.

"What about this one?"

She looked over to the shop he was pointing at, a lovely little cafe with only a few people inside. "Sure, I could go for a treat."

They entered to the tune of a quiet sonnet slowly drifting out from overhead speakers. Pyrrha looked around at the place, noting the elegance of everything. Jaune took a seat at a high table, and she followed suit. It was a quiet wait, they'd ordered when a nice young woman had come over and asked. Jaune ordered a small sandwich while she pondered how she felt. A bowl of pasta, that would do. The nagging in her mind returned, different though. Something from long ago, said by a very excitable person. So she also ordered a parfait.

"It's nice, being able to go out and just do things," Jaune said, peering out the window they sat next to.

"I guess we should get caught up. How... how have you been?" Pyrrha feared what the answer would be. The faint fog of him speaking with the short girl came back.

Jaune looked back at her, a slight frown appearing. "It's been tough. Since... you know. The Grimm were everywhere, and everybody was exhausted from the fighting." He clenched his hands in frustration. "But the wall needed to go up. I was one of the only ones still standing, so they asked me what to do. I did the best that I could."

"Jaune, that sounds like something to be proud of."

"We lost a lot of people, some Huntsmen and a lot of normal people trying to live their lives." Jaune shook his head. "I should have done more. But it hurt too much."

Pyrrha tried to reach over, but he pulled inward more. A quick impulse forced her hands outward, snatching his. "You shouldn't worry now. Things have changed." The words came out more sinister than she wanted.

"I don't know, I still feel like it's the same. With her here." The name went unspoken between them. "But I can't lose it, I can't go into a panic over her or else it'll all collapse in on itself."

She knew what he meant, another panic, another opportunity for mayhem. Pyrrha had been privy to some of Cinder's reminiscing on the long journey here, her plan vaguely shining through. She was a cunning fox, one of the worst opponents Pyrrha could imagine having in life. She played by no rules, took every advantage and crippled her opponents in every way she could. Then she would deliver the coup de grace, ending the competition in one fell swoop. But Pyrrha had an advantage, the will to keep going even in the face of overwhelming adversity.

"I won't let her win, you're mine."

"Uh... Pyrrha? What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes shot upward from their resting point straight into Jaune's. _Why did I say that? This isn't a competition... is it?_ A sharp line drove through her mind, confirming her fears. _But then, why do I feel like I'm defending myself from you? I'm not worried about Jaune._ Come to think of it, why did Cinder still have a link like this? The collar was off and she was free to move as she pleased. The lines curved along in her mind, a meandering yet forceful pattern that implied confusion and frustration. Pyrrha felt relieved at knowing she wasn't the only one confused by these happenings.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long road for me Jaune."

His eyes reflected back worry, but he left her hands on his. "Alright. But you'll tell me if anything... else comes up?"

Pyrrha felt the shame rise again. There was no pride in how she handled the Maiden debacle, or her feelings. "I promise, Jaune."

The waitress arrived with their food, settling the small plate in front of Jaune before gingerly handling the bowl of pasta onto the table. It tasted divine, the mushy pasta covered in exquisite sauce and topped with several herbs. It was a treat Pyrrha had been denied for so long, the common fare of the road too familiar to her tongue. She devoured the meal without a word, focusing all her might into destroying this delicious food. _There it goes again. Stop being so aggressive,_ she chided herself while finishing the last dregs.

"Well that was something to watch. I take it food wasn't a high priority earlier?"

Pyrrha smiled, letting the feast settle into her belly with a satisfied pressure. "It's just good to eat with a friendly face again." The waitress came over with her parfait, setting the treat down before her. "Oh, but this is something I didn't think I'd get again." She swirled the spoon around, getting a sticky glob together before pulling it to her lips.

Jaune laughed a little, hollow and far away. "I didn't think I'd get another chance either." He looked at her with solemn eyes, and the way he looked that day came back to her.

Pyrrha thought about it a lot, her decision so long ago. She wanted to keep him safe, and Cinder wasn't going to pull any punches. It was the right call, but the pain of it was clear as day on his face. She swirled the spoon again, pulling out another glob, a second one. "Jaune, would you like some?"

His eyes widened, and a broad smile replaced the sullen frown from earlier. Jaune let out a slow laugh, shaking his head before looking back at her with whimsical eyes.

"Did I say something funny?" Pyrrha asked, still holding the sticky mess out for him.

"No, I'm just being constantly reminded of something a little thunderbolt said to me a day or two ago." And he leaned over, greedily chomping on the spoon of parfait.

* * *

It was late. Too late, if she had him pegged, but it was possible she was wrong. Neo sat in the lobby, waiting for Jaune to get back from his usual evening walk. He'd left alone, a good sign since she watched the woman he was with leave with him earlier in the day. They'd returned together as well, but she parted ways after twitching slightly in the lobby. _Is this really what I want to be doing with my day? I suppose it's better than drifting around, but still._ The thoughts had crossed her mind a few times, and she shook them off in favor of one more shot. The fear of being alone again haunted Neo day and night.

"Ah, mister Arc. How are you this evening?" the skinny female attendant called out. Neo looked over at the double doors to see him walk through. Jaune looked okay, but there was a slight sag in his shoulders.

"I'm okay, it's just been a long couple of days. I need some rest."

The woman looked slightly alarmed, dropping her work hastily on the counter. "Oh, is there anything I can do?"

Jaune walked over just in front of Neo, not noticing the slight distortion in her illusion. "That's alright, I just need to take it easy."

"Ok, well I'll be here all night just in case. Take care." She looked dejected at his words, turning back to her work. _I don't think he quite gets it. Good._

Neo got up as Jaune turned around and stepped in front of him and out from under her cloak. He jumped back at her sudden appearance, the attendant glancing over to see what the commotion was. Her eyes widened as Neo stepped around to regard her. The attendant didn't really catch Neo's eyes, and she smiled a wry smile in mocking triumph. Returning back to Jaune, she pulled her Scroll out and tapped on the screen. He watched her with wide eyes, mouth hanging open slightly with a question at the edge of asking. She finished, handing the device to him.

'Follow me, we're going to relax like you said.'

He handed back her voice, and Neo spun around to walk off toward the hallway to her room. Muffled footfalls assured her that her demand was being met. _Good, this is more like it._ Flipping her voice over her shoulder, she heard him catch it with slightly less scrambling this time.

'So did you have a good day? I'm not needed at the wall it seems, so here we are.'

"I did. Um, Neo, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to offend you, but... what you asked seems so sudden."

It didn't seem sudden to her. After all, she'd been in another's bed before and it felt like the most natural thing. Neo snatched up her voice, tapping and returning in one smooth twirl. 'It's alright, it was a request. You can deny a request.'

"Oh ok, but I still don't feel-"

They'd reached her door, the secret room none of the staff ever noticed or cared about. Pressing a small pad in the wallpaper, the wall slid apart to reveal a door like any other room. Neo opened it up and motioned for Jaune to enter.

"Please, I just want to go back to my room and lie down. It's been... anyways. Please?" He shuffled away from her slightly.

 _Oh no, not this time. Not when I'm so close._ Neo stamped over to him, smashing the screen on her Scroll and holding it up to his face. 'This one is not a request. Scoot.'

Jaune puffed up his chest for a minute, before deflating and lightly stepping around her into the secret room. Neo followed and closed the door behind her, pushing another pad to slide the cover closed. Inside she took his hand, feeling a slight warmth on her cheeks as she did. Past the walls of weaponry and stolen Dust to a large bed, the same one she'd used alone for almost a month. Neo tried to ignore the stains on the pillows. A different time, a different life. She pushed Jaune down slightly on to the bed before settling next to him.

'Alright, here we are. Now you can just let it all out. I know you've got some things bothering you.'

Jaune looked at her, doubt playing across his face. "I really don't know what to say. And it's not like this is the most comfortable I've ever been."

Neo fluttered her eyes playfully, relishing the victory in snaring him into her room. 'If you feel that way, we can just go to bed. I'm kind of tired myself.'

"I didn't mean that!" He tried to stand up, but a quick tug of his sleeve brought him back down. "This is just... fine. If that's what you want."

Neo felt her heart skip as he finally assented, clearly not enthused to be doing this. _Isn't this what we're supposed to do though? I thought this is normal._ She watched as Jaune doffed the plates strapped to his chest and pulled the hoodie off revealing a toned torso. It was something nice to look at while she waited at least. Jaune turned around and climbed into the large bed, Neo sliding over and out of her shoes. Night dress always came later, clothes would do for now. He sunk under the covers facing her.

And she dug herself in, snuggling tightly against that toned chest. _Oh, firm. It reminds me of you._ Finally finding a good position Neo let her breathing slow and the calm rhythm of rest wash over her. Jaune lay still, not quite settled in from her guess. Had he not done this before? Neo knew about the woman, how... noisy they were. But she figured he'd at least snuggled before with her, maybe even talked about themselves. Her Scroll was in hand.

'What's the matter? I thought you'd have done this before. Or was that woman not up for a snuggle?'

Jaune looked down at her bundled form huddled against his chest, shock lighting up his face. "What woman? And a snuggle?"

'The red haired one with you today. And yeah, you snuggle people you like, let out your feelings to them in a safe space.'

His cheeks reddened, a deeper shade than Neo had ever seen on a man. "Oh, her. I've... never done that before. Maybe once? And it wasn't for long."

Neo reached up and laid a hand on a warm cheek, smiling with affection toward this person who had changed her life's direction just a little. 'Well, we can just take it slow. You can talk as much or as little as you want, I'll listen.'

Jaune relaxed, letting his arms wrap around Neo in a protective embrace that she had looked for for so long now. He finally got into a something that Neo thought was comfort, his breathing slowing and growing deeper. _That's it, just let it out._

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Cinder came back, only Coco is up and able to really do anything. I'm just not able to do anything and..."

And on he went, Jaune poured everything out that had been bothering him. Neo lay there in his arms, soaking in all of his worries and fears. She learned so much about him, how he'd snuck into Beacon, how he was really not that strong of a fighter despite leading a team. He spoke about the way he was treated now that so few people were left in leadership positions. And he spoke about the woman, Pyrrha. Neo felt a slight twinge as Jaune recalled his time with her, his feelings for her.

"But most of all, she believed that I could make it here. She was the first one to ever do that, even my own parents were skeptical about me being a Huntsman."

Neo thought back to the time when she laid in a similar bed with Roman, listening to his heart while he spoke about his father. There was so much bad blood between the two, the older trying to determine the younger's path in life. And then his mother getting between the two before eventually leaving. That was before they'd made it big, small cons just barely keeping them ahead of the competition. But they were good times, and Jaune was bringing all those feelings back. But differently.

'You love her, don't you?'

Jaune looked down in her eyes once more, the color changing to a deep brown of Neo's own will. "I don't know. I felt that way, before she sent me away to fight Cinder. Now... I don't know. I never thought I'd get a chance to try again."

Neo felt her heart skip a few beats. A funny thought entered her mind. 'And if you didn't? Cinder?'

His eyes widened a little, pulling back slightly at the absurd notion. "I think she'd sooner kill me than fall in love. But... she is beautiful." Jaune shook his whole body a little, rustling Neo in their embrace. "Ah what am I saying? I've been going around in circles like this for a few days now."

Neo didn't hear any of it, the sound of blood rushing through her ears. _But I've only known him for a few days. I can't really... maybe. What would you do?_ He'd follow his gut.

'What about me?'

Pools of azure fell back onto her face as Jaune looked in her eyes, a puzzled look in his own. "I don't know. But I think you're a person who could do so much more. And-"

She held up her voice again. 'Do you think you could love me?'

Jaune held her there for a moment. And another. "Yes."

Neo scrunched upward, feeling the light taste of his lips with her own. A chaste kiss, nothing more. But it was something more, the start at least. She got up to change into her night dress, looking back at her once unwilling guest. Jaune laid there watching her go, making no motion to leave.

* * *

It has been a long day, one Cinder Fall would regret for the rest of her life. Still, it was only fair to allow her minion an equal opportunity in the contest to come. Pyrrha lay on the mat beside her bed, slowly breathing in and out in a methodical rhythm. _Was freedom sweet? Did you enjoy the treat you offered?_ Answering red and yellow tinged with white spread at the edges of her mind. Good, she would not know them for long, only until this competition was concluded and Cinder had notched another mark in her long history.

Still, he was a sweet boy. A bit of a doof from Pyrrha's thoughts and emotions, but a good man. In another time it would probably have drawn her from the path she'd chosen. How destiny had played its cruel hand against Cinder, numbed her to the atrocities she'd committed. _Wait, why am I suddenly having regrets? I enjoyed the looks of horror, the screams of dismay._ A light yellow pervaded her mind, the inquisitive feel mimicking her own concern. _Sorry it's been this crazy for you as well._ The thought wandered around in her mind.

 _Wait. What?_

Pink invaded her every conscious thought, drowning her mind in mirth. The woman beside her was smiling. _Salem, your useless trinket is going to be the death of me._ No matter, she had her date tomorrow to look forward to. A lightness tugged at her heart, something long forgotten but not unwanted. Cinder chalked it up to the strange thoughts she'd been having all day, rolling over in her bed to sleep off the memories. _He isn't the type to fall for a pretty face and an empty word. Alright, we'll lay it all on the line._


	6. Chapter 6

Troubled Hearts: Deeds Done and Deals Made

Darkness enveloped him, curling around his senses as he drifted along into another passing moment. A bright red clouded his vision, shifting and formulating until the being stood before him in resplendent glory. It was beautiful, hauntingly beautiful with long raven hair and a stance that beckoned him. She, for it could only be a she now, strode toward where he stood formless and drifting in the never ending blackness. Reaching his presence, the beautiful creature reached and grasped at his neck. A sudden shift. And she was lightly placing lips to his while strangling the life from him.

As quickly as she appeared the beauty was gone, replaced with only a hint of the red and a new line traced against inky nothingness. It undulated and rolled along, tracing another form that was altogether more familiar. Like a long lost breath she stepped out of the lines and took shape. She moved with a grace and elegance that belied her normal demeanor, the cat that would rather be the mouse. She slinked up to him, placing a hand on a cheek that he could sense was taking more shape than before. He looked at her, a pleading in his eyes. And she turned away, letting the hand slip as well.

Again Jaune Arc floated, a form in the void of nothing that he could call his own mind. Or perhaps even his dreams, if this was what it was. Jaune had never really had a dream that he could think within, but these were strange times he was living in. Once more colors washed together, this time a creamy white and lush pink. They coalesced into a small ball, vibrating into limbs and shapes before ultimately resembling another he'd known. She got up from her huddled place, stretching short arms outward while pulling as much height from tip toes. Looking his way, she walked towards him with a steady gait.

Jaune backed away, huddling in on himself. She stopped, cocking her head at the strange action. And he turned away toward the endless abyss.

Eyes opened to pitch black, the calm hum of a fan blowing in the background. Jaune looked around at the room, catching hints of the furniture and walls in the night. His mind was fuzzy, slowly trundling up to speed with his current predicament. Jaune lay under the covers of a bed without a shirt on, feeling warm and fuzzy from sleeping. Or was it the warm person next to him? He looked over toward where the warmth was radiating out from, finding the fuzzy top of their head. Lifting up the covers, he found Neo snuggling up against him with a soft smile on her face.

Glancing lower, he found the frilly nightgown she'd thrown on before hopping into bed earlier in the night. It clung in a sultry way... and he quickly replaced the covers, trying his best not to burn up from shame. _Why am I so weak? She's so cute though._ It wasn't the thought that Jaune was hoping for, another chink in the armor that was his honor. Still, it wasn't so bad. At the least she only wanted to snuggle, to share some time together. And then sleep together.

 _It may be strange, but other people must do it if she's used to it._ All of that didn't matter now, Jaune needed to get back to his room. Neo wouldn't be happy with his departure, but there was good reason for it. Sliding the covers back, a slight grunt escaped the small girl as he slid off the bed. It was probably the first thing he'd ever heard from her in the short time they were together. Standing upright, Jaune turned to tuck the blankets back in and around the woman. Neo seemed to sink into herself, and he felt it would be a good time to leave.

Jaune gathered up his hoodie before turning toward where he thought the door would be, passing a bench full of weapons. Among them a parasol rested, more than likely the same one Neo had on the day the first ran into Cinder. _A weapon... so what did she intend to do with it?_ The memories continued to roll through his mind, one in particular sticking out about her injuring someone over money. That was in the past now by her own word, why else was she with the night watch if she didn't mean it? Jaune reached the door, feeling around for the panel she'd pressed when they first got here. Pressing down on the square, light seeped into the room and he quietly exited, pressing on the square outside to conceal the door once more.

Walking down the hallway was a relief, a moment to reflect on his poor choices so far. The day had started off so well, only to end with him slinking away from one woman who he'd poured his heart out to. And back to a room where he'd made love to another. To top it all off was the weight he felt from his admission to Neo. _The truth huh? You couldn't lie again like you've done your entire life?_ Jaune had admitted to the one thing he was most afraid of confronting, the specter that loomed over this whole ordeal. His feelings for Pyrrha.

Jaune arrived at his room, fishing around for the key before unlocking the door and stepping through. He tossed the hoodie over by his armor plates and settled down on the edge of his bed. It wasn't like Jaune never had feelings for her, he'd held them for quite a while. Ever since the school dance so long ago, when Pyrrha had confided in him about how much she wanted people to see her for her. _And I thought for a moment, yeah, I can be that person to just see the woman. But you pushed me away when I needed to be there the most._ Admitting it felt like a betrayal, but he couldn't deny how he felt.

A light clink sounded from the window. Jaune waited for the sign. Another two clinks, followed by a thunk. He got up and opened the window. The black shape that flew through landed gracefully and silently on the carpeted floor.

"That didn't take forever at all. I know you like walks at night, but this seems a little excessive Jaune." The figure straightened up, long limbs stretching outward in black and white clothing. Blake Belladonna stood before him again, the cat Faunus looking a little more haggard than the last time he saw her.

"I'm sorry, it's been... anyway, how have you been? I assume you're back for the usual." It wasn't out of the ordinary to see her on this side of the wall, Blake having stayed behind in Vale for personal reasons.

The woman skulked about for a second, the edge of life outside the safe zone slowly fading away. Feeling safe once more, she sat down on the reading chair in his room. "Yeah, that would be nice. And the extra food for the survivors? And... have you heard from Ruby or...?"

 _Or Yang._ "No, nothing from them. I'm sure Ruby's going to want to get up and going soon though. She always was a doer rather than a thinker." Jaune walked past her, feeling the cold air from the window on bare skin. Pulling out some fish from the fridge and bread he set about making the usual.

"Yeah, she had a way about her that kept us all focused on the matter at hand," Blake mused, watching him work. "What about you Jaune? I don't remember you ever having issues with your team."

He thought about the time with his team back at Beacon, how he acted around them and the way they went about their day. "I don't know, Nora and Pyrrha were always so competent. Ren never did anything really outside the norm, just the things to keep Nora in check. I think I was just there for the most part. Except during the training with Pyrrha that is, that felt right."

Blake sat up, staring at him with amber eyes alight in the dim room. "Jaune, are you alright? This is the first time you've talked about her since I've been coming here."

Jaune stopped cutting the fish, looking back at the person who'd caught him in his own words. "Well, uh, it's kind of a long story. One that I'd like to keep to myself." He tried to go back to preparing the sandwich, but Blake kept staring at him expecting answers. "Alright, I... met someone. Someone who I could talk to about this stuff." It wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Oh Jaune, that's not something to be ashamed of. We all have things in our past that we need to deal with, I should know that more than anyone." The woman got up from her spot, walking over to stand behind Jaune. He jumped as slender arms wrapped around him, a feminine form pressing into his back. "You're a good man Jaune, don't ever think otherwise. Even that dork who's chasing after me would have a tough time matching up to you."

It was a nice thought, that he wasn't a lecherous fool who was juggling between a curiosity, a resurrected woman, and someone who might murder him. "I don't know about that. I'm just the poor idiot who got stuck with all of this."

Blake's arms tightened a little more around him. "You know that isn't true. Those soldiers on the wall trust you, even the people around you seem more at ease." Her grip loosened before Jaune was turned around to look into her face. "Even what you're doing right now. How hard do you think life would be for everyone without you?"

Jaune saw the truth in her eyes, the words ringing out with clarity in his tiny room. He nodded at her, acquiescing to her claims before returning to his work with the fish sandwich. Blake clapped a hand on his shoulder and returned to her seat. _I suppose I've lost track of all the things I've been doing since the tower fell. It's been so long now._ Finishing up the sandwich, Jaune pulled out several boxes and bags full of food and water. Supplies for the people stuck outside the walls. Blake graciously accepted his gifts, and he sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her to finish.

"So this someone... did you bring her here?"

His head snapped upward, staring straight into the smiling face of the feline Faunus. "W-what makes you say that?"

"It smells in here a little. I think I'm going to head out before I learn more." Blake stood up and lightly stepped over to the open window. "Take care Jaune, don't forget what I said." She turned to leave, stopped, and looked back over her shoulder with a steely gaze. "Oh, and enough with that Night Meower nonsense. I stubbed my toe after saving that guy, please stop blowing it out of proportion."

* * *

"You look a lot better today Jaune, what gives? We don't see you for a few days and all of a sudden you've got this spring in your step and glow on your face." Jaune watched Nora bounce around on her heels, standing with Ren on the corner they usually met at. "Are you sure you haven't lost it?"

"I'm sure Nora. It's been an interesting couple of days, but I'm still just me." He smiled at the short berserker eying him up and down. Ren stood with his normally placid stance, watching the two duke it out.

"If you say so. Anyway... hey! What about that girl you met? You ever see her again? Did you listen to my advice?" She looked back at Ren. "Make him listen, he'll listen to you. You two always ignore me when it comes to this stuff."

Jaune laughed a little, thinking about that day. "I saw them again. And yeah, I listened Nora. You've got a good head for this sort of stuff, must have had a lot of time to watch me and...and..."

The woman was staring at him with an amused look on her face, probably gloating about how right she was. But it wasn't her that Jaune was staring at. "Would you care to repeat that? Them?"

Ren was glaring at him with an intensity he'd never seen before. Ren never had outbursts like this. "Uh, yeah? I met another person who did the same thing Nora talked about. And a third."

The green coated man stamped up to Jaune, eyes burning from an inner light. "Jaune, I think it's time we had a heart to heart about girls. Right now."

"Uh, alright? What do you want to talk about?" This conversation had a strange feel to it, like a memory not quite turned on its head.

Ren looked deeper into his eyes, the burning flame visible now to Jaune. "You're seeing three women? That is what you said?" He trampled on over Jaune's feeble replies. "Let me give you some advice. Don't. Tackling one Ursa is a risky enough proposition, tackling three is insane."

"Did I just get compared to an Ursa?"

Jaune stood his ground, staring back at his friend with small yet firm resolve. "It's not like that... well, mostly not like that. I don't think one is interested in that way, and another thing-"

He trailed off at the sight of Nora standing with a black-hearted grin behind Ren. "Oh, finished? I wanted to hear more of Ren's spectacular advice. Go on Ren, tell him more about the mysteries of womanhood."

Ren looked over his shoulder, then back at Jaune, back and forth. His mind seemed to be made up by the third round, a grimace taking over his usual calm outlook. "I'll stand by my word. Three is a mad man's dream, settle for one Jaune, one who will do right by YOU!"

He yelped outward as Nora heaved him up and onto her shoulder, flashing a toothy smile at Jaune before turning to walk away. "I'll show you who's an Ursa. We're going to find a nice quiet place to chat... yeah, chat."

Jaune watched his teammates go, Ren seemingly accepting his fate as he was carried off by Nora. _I wish it was so easy, but they look like they're having fun. Maybe I should listen to his advice._ He turned to walk away, stopping for a second to admire the peace around him.

* * *

"Oh, so you do talk about us. And let me guess, the little freak is the third one?"

Her prey spun around to face her, glaring in his own cute way. Cinder walked up to him, the usual grace and sway on full display for her would be suitor. She didn't have any confidence in it working as per the information she kept getting, but it was worth a last shot. This man was different, maybe since he was younger or less successful. Maybe even that he was just a student not too long ago, before her masterstroke. Jaune Arc believes in his team, but is an incompetent boob. That was all she had on him.

"Why are you here again? What could I possibly have that you want? And why not just take it by force if it's so important?" Jaune's barrage of questions stung slightly to Cinder's ego. He stood impassive, arms folded and waiting for her answer.

It was time to commit. "Well, I guess I should start with a question. Would you... like... to go get something to eat?" Agh, this was the most ridiculous act Cinder had ever had to put on, but losing to the ketchup haired vixen wasn't an option. "I'd really like to just enjoy your company." Strangely, the last sentence didn't make her want to vomit.

"What if I refuse, will you leave me alone?" Jaune asked, still glaring at her but with a slightly looser footing. He wasn't sure what to do, prime for more persuasion.

Cinder let go a large sigh, laying on the ham as she strolled up to him. "I suppose you could leave. It'd break my heart but I'm sure someone like you must be oh so busy." The words were right, but it felt slightly wrong to her. "Please reconsider?"

Jaune cocked an eyebrow, letting the glare drop as she approached to arms length. Good, it was going smoothly even if her gut was telling her otherwise, she reached out to take an arm. And he reciprocated, a light squeeze into a traditional loop at his side with her hanging off. _Well this is going well, Pyrrha's suggestions were pretty spot on I guess. I suppose they should be, she did bed him after all._ The thought of their encounter yesterday sent a chill up Cinder's spine. And for the first time today a slight pink cloud popped into existence, worming along with mocking grace at the edge of her mind.

"So where did you want to eat?" he asked, walking along with a slow gait. Cinder looked over to find him looking down at her with a small smile. "I know a place you might like, real fancy."

It did sound nice, but that wouldn't be what a normal girl would want. "I don't know, what do you want? I can eat anywhere, it's all fine by me."

Jaune laughed a little, shaking his head as he looked ahead once more. "Alright, then we'll grab a grease ball of a burger at this one place I know." He picked up his pace a little at the thought, dragging Cinder slightly. She was glad she'd worn her combat clothes instead of her usual dress, if only for this moment. _Casual, normal, think like a regular airheaded girl._

They walked for a while, down busy streets and crowded intersections. These people were vibrant, excited to be at the days work while the sun was up and ready for life after it had gone down. Cinder never thought she'd break the entirety of this city, but this was almost as if the attack hadn't happened. Jaune weaved through it all with a grace unbecoming someone like him. He talked casually, walked casually, almost like he wasn't the dork Pyrrha made him out to be. _Then why wasn't the usual routine working on him? What are you playing at girl?_ Only a light pink answered her.

"Here we are. I think you'll like it, noisy, crowded, just the place to grab some cheap food." Jaune pulled her into the raucous building, a crowd hanging around outside the door laughing about some joke or another. Inside was no different, a crass group of men digging into greasy food and laughing at one another. _It's all to prove a point, you just have to put up with it for a while. You've suffered through far worse._

Finding an empty table, Jaune plopped down and beckoned Cinder to the opposite side. She settled down with a graceful glance at the seat beforehand. It wasn't clean, but it was at least not a sticky mess. "So, I guess I should answer your other questions from earlier."

"Well, it would help a little. I'm sure it wouldn't bother you too much." His quip caught her off guard. _Pyrrha... this isn't how he's supposed to act._ Nothing, not even the hint of laughter.

"I'm here right now just to be with you, and I want to get to kn-"

Jaune leaned back, looking at her with humor in his eyes. His face was twitching, a smile barely hidden under his hand.

"To know you. Is it that so hard to-"

And it broke, his giggling causing Cinder's face to heat up in embarrassment. The general noise of the room masked it well, but she could pick out the soft laughing coming from the boy. "Is there something funny going on or am I just not getting it?"

Jaune calmed down, holding a side as he wiped at the tears on his eyes. "You can drop the act, it's not going to work. Even with how much fun I'm having watching you squirm, we're not going to get anywhere like this."

Cinder watched him settle down, looking over the table at her with a mocking grin. She retaliated with a glare, earning an even broader grin. "Fine, you wanted to know why I'm here? I'm here to destroy every ounce of resistance and crush this tiny speck once and for all. Pyrrha's here to help break these pathetic wretches and scatter them to the four corners." Her voice wasn't breaking over the noise thankfully. "And you. I. Want. You."

Good, that ought to break him just a little. Maybe she could get back on track after this... interruption is over and she can return to seducing him. Cinder watched as Jaune processed her words, his face slowly returning to a serious look. _Excellent, now back to the matter at... what?_ she cut off her thoughts as Jaune smiled at her.

"Well alright. I guess that makes sense." Jaune leaned onto the table, staring into her eyes. "So that's why you're here, and why she's here. But I don't get it, what do I have to do with it?"

"You're joking, right? I just told you I'm going to murder countless people using your dead girlfriend." Jaune shrugged at her. "You're mad, that's it."

"I'm just going with whatever you have planned. I've seen what you can do, Ozpin isn't around because of you. And Pyrrha... it isn't anything for you to take what you want." He sat up straighter, resting his chin on his hands. "Yet, here we are, in a burger joint talking about how you want me or something."

Cinder stared at him, trying to gather anything from his demeanor. _He's clearly not thinking right. Or maybe he just doesn't care anymore. Or..._ It donned on her, he was playing her. She'd given up far too much of her plan, the reason why she was here, even the game was almost spoiled at this point. Cinder sat back against the bench, watching her opponent smile at her. _Pyrrha has impeccable taste it seems._ A young man in a smock came up, blithering about whether or not they wanted something to eat. Jaune recommended a special.

"Let's get down to it then. I do want to get to know you, but this back and forth isn't going anywhere." Cinder smiled salaciously at him. "What can we do to fix that?"

"Well, you could drop all the acts. But most important, let Pyrrha go." Jaune wasn't smiling now, a stern look replacing the charming smile from before.

Cinder pondered his request. _I can't let her go, that would be far too dangerous. Especially if the old fool ever comes back. But maybe we can reach a deal._ She voiced her concerns. "I could just leave the collar off, she could stay with you if you like. I'm sure that would end... well." A light flutter of eyelashes sealed the point.

"Yeah, that, uh, that would work." Jaune visibly gulped, a delectable admission of guilt for Cinder. "So now that that's settled... what do you want from me?"

Her smile grew, slowly taking over her entire face. "You, Jaune. I get you, every other day, until we settle this." Cinder reached across the table, laying a delicate hand on his well worn glove. "And that includes all of you dear. All of you."

* * *

Her nightmare was over again, the tingling sensation of life returning to her limbs not quite gone as she walked the hallway. Pyrrha had woken up from the trance in Cinder's room, laying on the mat she usually slept on. The woman wasn't present as Pyrrha regained her senses. So she ran, out the door and into a long hallway. Memories drifted up of the hotel where Jaune was staying, the room she'd been taken to. So she wandered down this hall, slowly going toward her destination. And trying to ignore the lines slowly weaving along in her mind.

 _I'm not going to lose to that harlot, but why am I allowed to go all of a sudden?_ Pyrrha ignored the possessiveness of her thoughts, focusing in on the question. She'd been called back last night by Cinder, the constant pressure dialing upward until she almost couldn't control her own words. Saying goodbye to Jaune hurt more than she anticipated, but the sweetness of their day together comforted her. And now she was given another breath of freedom. _The day isn't over though. So why?_ She passed by the lobby, glancing at the handful of people waiting around.

Pyrrha stumbled onward, her limbs slow to respond and her mind only just recovering. The urge to laugh was on the tip of her mind though she couldn't say why. It felt distantly like the urges from yesterday, like a geyser bubbling up just under the ground and searching for any weak point. She walked onward, counting down the door numbers. _Only ten more._ _Five now._ Pyrrha looked back to where she was walking to. And found a short girl waiting in front of a door. Pyrrha looked back to the door before where she was standing. The number was right before Jaune's.

"Can I help you? Do you know the person who's staying in this room?" Pyrrha asked in as strong a voice as she could muster. Brilliant green eyes looked back at her. They widened slightly, flashing to a stark white.


	7. Chapter 7

Troubled Hearts: Those in our Thoughts

Long nights, that was what he remembered from his time in Beacon. Long nights training with Pyrrha, training to fight the evils of the world and right wrongs. Swordplay, Aura control, combat. And all of it was useless at this very moment, the woman sitting opposite of Jaune smiling in victory. He knew her, Cinder Fall her name, and she had him by the very noose he'd tied around his neck. _You thought you were clever, thought you could keep her playing that awful act. And now you're stuck with a witch and her... desires._ It wasn't all bad, Jaune had at least freed Pyrrha. Some.

"Thinking about anything interesting over there?" Cinder asked, toying with some ice in a glass. "You've been less vigorous since making our deal." The smile reminded him of the details of such a deal.

"Just wondering about what to do next." Not a lie, Jaune really was trying to figure out what to do to fight against Cinder's plans. If what she said was true, why not just do it? Why waste time on him?

The woman gave him a soft smile, something wholly unsettling to consider. "Don't worry about it, just... relax, enjoy the sights and experience. After all, what else could you be doing right now?"

"Well, I do have a job." They didn't really need him today, he'd likely just be sent back after getting there. "And then I need to talk to someone." Jaune suppressed a bit of a laugh at the thought.

Cinder frowned a little, tapping a finger impatiently as he spoke. Their food hadn't arrived yet and it was clear she wanted him to take this seriously. "And who is it you need to talk to? Remember, this is my day. It better not be-"

"It's not anything like that, I just... need to explain something is all," Jaune interrupted, trying to place some strength back in his stare. He hoped she would understand. "But, what about you? It seems strange to not just go ahead with your plan."

A clatter of plates interrupted them as the man from earlier shuffled toward them carrying steaming meals. He placed a burger down in front of Jaune, one of the gnarliest things he'd ever seen. But not nearly as bad as the soup that Cinder had in front of her. Or rather, the mass of cheese and broccoli that just so happened to have a slight soupy consistency. She grimaced at her meal, looking up at him with a faint glint of anger. _Well, it's good for you at least._ Jaune felt a slight pang of guilt at recommending such an awful concoction, even to this woman.

"Well love, this is... interesting for a special. But as to your question, I don't know." Cinder looked upward, the usual confidence gone as an almost innocent look took over her face. "To tell you the truth, I should be worried that I'm letting this all get out of hand. But I'm not."

"What do you mean? This was your plan, right?"

She looked back into his eyes, the same look of innocence there as she sighed outward. "It's not something I can discuss. How about something lighter?"

Jaune picked up his hefty sandwich, taking a large chunk out of it and stalling for thought. It came soon enough. "So what have you been doing when you're not... you know, the usual things someone like you gets up to?"

"Someone like me? I suppose I don't put the best foot forward, but that is still quite rude." Cinder smiled slightly, a hint of playfulness returning. "If you must know, we've been checking the wall for weakness. As much as I would love to do all the work, the darling pets out there must be restless."

 _What are you even doing here still?_ The thought was welcome, a check that his supposed sanity was still present. "So more work? Must be quite fun being you." It was crazy, she could probably kill him in a second. But he had to keep it up.

The reaction Jaune got wasn't the one he expected though. Cinder's smile faded and she went back to stirring the mess of a concoction, staring into it as though looking for answers. It wasn't an act as far as he could tell, the woman had no over-dramatized sighs or pouting lips to go along with her despair. For once Jaune thought he was seeing the real Cinder, someone who was tired of being hated. He watched her slowly spoon a slimy mess upward toward her mouth, grimacing as she chomped down on the spoon. _I really didn't mean for it to be that bad._

"Hey, if that isn't really anything special, would you like half of this?" Jaune offered, taking up a knife to cut his hamburger. "It's pretty good for here." He watched her perk up, eying the beefy burger with a critical eye. Cinder nodded her assent as he went to cut it up.

And she snatched it up off the plate, taking a sizable bite out of the burger before returning it to his plate. "Not bad. Very greasy, but a good taste altogether. Thank you." Wiping her mouth off, she settled back down with ravenous eyes. "So you don't seem too uncomfortable anymore. Are you warming up to me?"

This again. It reminded him of a puppy single mindedly chasing after its own tail and expecting to catch it each time. She was beautiful though, and Jaune couldn't deny the stray thoughts about her he'd had. "Maybe a little, I don't feel like I'm going to die any moment at least." It was slightly more pleasant to not fear for your life.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," Cinder intoned through her smile. He didn't expect that answer, and neither did she if her rapid blinking was any indication. "So many surprises these days."

"Did you at least mean what you said?" It was an honest question, Jaune genuinely wanted to know a little about Cinder. If only so he could help the real Huntsman in some small way.

The inquisitive gaze he received was another unexpected thing, Cinder searching for something in his face. "No acts, that was the agreement. So yes, I did." She reached over, taking another bite out of his food. "Is it so bizarre that I can be polite from time to time?"

 _She says that as my burger keeps getting smaller and smaller._ "I'm not saying it's weird. It's just... you know, unexpected." Jaune was trying to be polite, but the awkwardness of it all was starting to get to him.

"There's a lot that is... unexpected of me. But people don't really look past the exterior to find it."

The words sounded eerily similar to someone else's he knew, and something started to shift in Jaune's mind. Like two pieces of a puzzle slowly rotating until they fit together. He was stuck trying to figure it all out while dancing on pins and needles with this woman. All the while also feeling somewhat sorry for Cinder and how she was. There was clearly something else going on in her life that Jaune wasn't privy to, something that was compelling her along this path.

"It's hard to get past the things you've done. But if it bothers you so much, why even keep doing this?" Jaune asked, the slightest hint of accusation on his tongue.

He didn't expect her to sigh outward, a long breath and the sagging of shoulders a clear sign of her deeper feelings. "It's not as easy as you make it out to be. I'm not quite so young and naive anymore like you." Cinder's eyes flashed a slight bit of anger at him before settling back down. "I suppose since I'll have to eventually go about my mission sooner or later it won't hurt to tell you. It's not my plan to murder all these people, it's a... well, I guess a person named Salem's plan. Personally I'd prefer to dominate them for my own purposes."

It wasn't the most reassuring thing Jaune could have hoped to hear, but it was a step in the right direction. "And this Salem, why do you listen to what they have to say?" Not crazy at all, trying to talk a known killer out of a partnership with a probable killer.

"Oh you, if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually cared about this," she cooed, predatory eyes narrowing on him as he ate. "But it isn't like that. She's, well, she's got a way about her that is quite... persuasive. And even with these Maiden powers I don't think I could challenge her. So here I am, talking with a cute boy." Those eyes stayed narrow, the fox eying its prey.

"Uh, I'm sure you could find someone far better than me. I'm just some kid who wasn't very good at the whole monster hunting thing." Jaune smiled awkwardly, trying to at least lighten the mood that had darkened so much recently. "You're beautiful and determined, why settle?"

The words were genuine, Jaune at least felt they were, and he didn't think she'd take it badly. Instead, Cinder stared into his face with open eyes, no predatory gaze, no sultry seduction. Just that beautiful almond face looking into his with wide eyes searching along unseen lines. She reached over at the last bite of the burger, lightly picking it up. Jaune wasn't certain what to say or do at this moment, the woman before him something entirely different than the she-wolf he'd been dealing with.

Cinder stopped with the food just a hair's breadth from her mouth. "Is it alright... for me to have this?" Jaune nodded at the question, not thinking who just asked it. She slowly bit down around the gap of her fingers, enveloping the last morsel in one swift move.

Paying for their meals, Jaune left with Cinder striding next to him like a lioness taking home its kill. _That wouldn't be more appropriate even if I were a deer._ They strolled out onto the sidewalk in the cool air of a mid-winter afternoon. He couldn't really fathom why she was still with him, he had laid out the reasons to go after someone else. It reminded him of Pyrrha in a way, although with a lot less subtle attention seeking and a lot more aggressive seduction. _Geez, when did I get to be such an expert on this? My dad gave me some shoddy advice and it spiraled into this mess._

"Jaune, dear, would you follow me over here?" Cinder asked from beside an alley, beckoning with a soft stare. "I'd really appreciate it."

Hesitation bled into memory of the last time he had, and Jaune quickly made his way inside the alleyway. "Alright, what was it you-" He was cut off as Cinder shoved him against a wall, slithering up toward him with a returning sultry gaze. "Uh, w-what's going on?" he stammered.

"You know, you agreed to the deal. All. Of. You." The words came out with a lilt that bordered on amusement.

"But why me?"

Cinder let out a hearty laugh, low and luscious in its breadth. "Oh, there are many reasons. Chief among them is Pyrrha. Can't have her have so much advantage, can we?" She stepped up to him, looking up into his face with a devilish smile. "But I guess there are other reasons. You aren't a bad looker, and I do so adore that honesty."

Jaune pressed himself up into the wall, trying to keep any distance between himself and her. She didn't care, coming closer and closer until only a few breaths remained between the two of them. It reminded him of another moment in time. That time was different though, an earnest school boy and a shy school girl who were unsure of what to do next. Instead of Pyrrha though, this time he wasn't going to get away with a blush and an apology.

"Don't worry darling, just go with it."

The stabbing kiss was similar to his first, a forceful yet kind invasion of his mouth. The memories flooded back to that day, a brief moment before he flew through the sky and left Pyrrha behind. _Don't think._ Jaune felt fingers worming along, probing the landscape before them. Almost like the last time. _Don't think about her._ As Cinder began stealing his breath with her continued embrace, his mind began to empty as he thought about simpler times. Back on the roof, training for the missions he'd never go on. With...

 _Why am I thinking about Pyrrha?_

* * *

 _Why are you thinking about Jaune?_ It wasn't the most productive thought, but the curving lines coursing through her head were a bit of a bothersome thing. They slithered along in patterns that tickled her mind with sensuous and altogether inappropriate thoughts. But none of that mattered at this moment, Pyrrha had an opponent before her that wasn't to be underestimated. The small girl was an unusual sight, pink and brown hair with eyes just as unusual wrapped up in tight fitting clothes. Clothing that looked all too uncomfortable for her tastes. They were facing one another in a hotel hallway, a look of anger painted on the small girl's face.

"Who are you, and why are you in waiting in front of this room?" Her voice was firm enough, but her limbs still felt foreign and numb. _Best to stall as long as possible._

Pyrrha's foe thought differently, a light ripple in the air being the only warning she received as the tiny whirlwind suddenly impacted on her upraised arms. Pain reawakened deadened nerves while instincts honed over a lifetime twisted her arms around the assailant's legs. Pyrrha heaved over, sending her foe into the ground behind her with a solid thump. Regaining her balance, she swung around to see the tiny tigress standing upright and dusting herself off. _Alright, you want to play do you?_ She reached inside herself, seizing hold of the Semblance that had long been a welcome companion.

And it wasn't there. The constant pulse of her inner light gone, not snuffed out but just gone. Pyrrha stumbled for a second, and her opponent sprang once more. Like lightning she threw a leg at her, barely being stopped by an arm and a shove. Pain was shooting through Pyrrha now, undimmed as it usually was in the past. _It makes no sense, where is my Semblance. Where is..._ It dawned on her as the small girl danced around, throwing the occasional kick to test her defenses. The mask, that was why Cinder had taken it.

No time for sorrow now, the fight had to continue. Pyrrha gave up the pretense of self-defense and instead stepped forward into the girl's reach. She stepped back and away from Pyrrha, the same mocking dance now accompanied by a slight smile. _Ok, so you don't want to play the passive game. Then come and get me._ Pyrrha stepped backwards, disengaging with a step. Then another. And the ripple gave it away, this time a downward kick. She braced, catching the girl's leg and swiftly grappling her to the ground by the waist.

What she lacked in Aura or Semblance, Pyrrha still had in raw strength as she clawed the thrashing woman closer to her. Wrapping an arm around her neck, Pyrrha applied pressure and began trying to choke her opponent. The constant kicks to the thighs and her thrashing put a damper on any hope of knocking her unconscious. She settled in to the long wait, the wait for someone else in this hotel to take care of tiny tyrant. Seconds drifted to minutes in stiff, painful, uncomfortable agony. The small girl stopped her thrashing, but every minute or so she'd rustle in Pyrrha's grip.

"Pyrrha? Neo? What on Remnant are you two doing?" Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune staring at her and the girl named Neo. She didn't think it strange at all, she was holding down her foe in a classic hold. In a black dress. In a hotel hallway.

Neo thrashed again, this time finally breaking free of Pyrrha's grip and scrambling toward Jaune. She stopped in front of him, doing something with her hands before spinning around to face Pyrrha again. Getting up herself, she brushed off some of the dust clinging to her black dress. The bun in her hair was still in place, an oddity that she felt compelled to fix up every morning. The aches of their fight hadn't gone away yet, another worrying thing. Pyrrha looked up finally, taking in Jaune. And Neo standing there like a guardian.

"Um, Pyrrha? Neo says you came up and started asking questions. She says you frightened her." Jaune looked out over the pint sized girl with a concerned eye, while Neo continued to stand at the ready. She flashed a quick smile, the tip of her tongue popping out in mocking triumph. _Wait, was she planning this?_

"I was just coming over to talk to you about... yesterday." Why was she lying? "And Neo was standing outside your door staring at it." The little pink and brown haired girl snatched a Scroll from out of Jaune's hands and began tapping on the screen. Finishing with a quick flourish, the device popped into the air before being caught by Jaune.

"Hey, hey now. This is a little mean," he chided, the girl turning around and shrugging at him. "Sheesh, anyways, she says you... didn't say go easy on her and that you were, in her words, being a bitch." Jaune shrugged at her before handing the small device back to Neo.

 _Is this some kind of game right now?_ "I was supposed to hold back? Because she attacked me first." There, that should put the little twerp in her place. Not that she had anything against Neo.

Jaune looked down at Neo again, the girl trying to type on her Scroll some more. "Anyways," he said over her protesting glance, "why don't we just go inside and forget this whole thing." With that he stepped past Neo and over toward the door, unlocking it before stepping inside. Pyrrha watched her short opponent step up and past her, glaring the entire time. _Why hasn't she said anything to me?_ Pyrrha stepped inside last, finding the tiny room in much the same condition as she left it last time. Save for some cleaner sheets. A light heat on her cheeks was all the reminder she wanted of yesterday.

Finding a seat on the desk chair, Pyrrha was greeted with Neo on Jaune's lap looking smugly at her again. A quick flash of her tongue again told Pyrrha enough. "So Jaune, I'm not sure I've ever met your friend here. Neo, was it?"

Jaune looked over with a mix of embarrassment and apology on his face. "She's someone I met a little while back, she's really not a bad person." He looked back at the little girl perched on his legs. "Although I haven't quite figured out when she's playing around or not."

Pyrrha watched as Neo tapped out another message on her Scroll, moving her hands in a strange pattern before the device found its way into Jaune's hand. "Is there a reason she's always on her Scroll like that? I thought the tower was still down?"

"It is, this is how she communicates." He chuckled a little at the unseen message, Neo giving him a warm smile before turning back to regard Pyrrha more.

"I see. So she was just here to talk?" Pyrrha asked, the implication coming a second too late. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a joke of this."

"It's alright, I've made the same mistake. Neo might be a bit... a lot scary, but she's got a good heart." Jaune squeezed her shoulder, a loving gesture more than a friendly one. "So, you're here now Pyrrha." The sigh at the end worried her.

"Yes Jaune, I am." She sat watching the two, feeling further than she'd ever felt from Jaune. "I don't know why Cinder let me go, but I'm here now." And the sight she'd found hurt all the more.

Jaune sat further upright, shifting with the weight on his legs. He regarded Pyrrha with clear eyes, the same eyes she'd always loved looking into on the roof late at night. The way they had caught the moonlight was intoxicating, even when she couldn't bring herself to confess she at least had that. What was she going to do now? It had been a slight idea to at least stay here with him, but it was becoming clearer that Jaune was moving on. And did she have a right to ask forgiveness after attacking him like that yesterday?

"Pyrrha, there's a lot we need to discuss. But I also need to talk with Neo." Jaune shuffled a little underneath the girl, earning a disapproving look. The glare had left her a little bit ago, replaced with a thoughtful peace. "I don't really know where to start, but it's good that you're ok at least."

 _I guess it's for the best. He's a lot happier now than I've ever seen him._ "It's ok Jaune, I'll come back later and we can work this out." Pyrrha got up, looking over at her leader, her lover, her friend. "Maybe we can figure this all out soon."

She ignored the hurt look in his eyes, the pain of having to watch her go again. _You're happy with her, I can only mess that up by staying here._ Walking across the small room, Pyrrha reached out for the door handle to exit his room and his life. A small pale hand grabbed hers, and she found a Scroll within her fingers. Looking back, Neo's strange eyes met hers. Brown now. She brought the device up to her eyes, a message on the screen touching her heart.

'Don't leave, you'll make him sad. You mean more than you think.'


	8. Chapter 8

Troubled Hearts: One Heart for Two

It felt good to get out into the open air, even if the evening air was chilly and bitter. That didn't matter to Neo, she was comfortable in her own clothes, leaning on the parasol she so loved. So much nicer than that uniform from the other night. That was conveniently lost on the way here, an accident that Neo had absolutely no control over. Although it had been a touch annoying to rid herself of the Dust residue afterward. The captain of the guard blustered just a little at her, earning a slight eyebrow lift. He quieted up afterward and handed a bright blue sash to her.

Still, Neo's mind wasn't all smooth robberies and ice cream. _Jaune. You're in it deep._ That was putting it mildly, the conversation earlier today wasn't something she wanted to go over. But it ran through her head nonetheless. It was strange, Pyrrha didn't seem the type to do the things they started talking about. _And did you really have to go into so much detail?_ Neo's cheeks felt a bit hotter from the memories, the... specifics were something she didn't really want to know. _Oh, but let's just keep talking, the person who can't raise a complaint will be just fine._ She almost walked out of the room from how embarrassed she was.

Not that it was anything new to her. But the frankness of it all! Neo had heard whores who spoke with more subtlety than those two. And then Jaune started in on Cinder's deal, and it just doubled down on the grossness. The witch had roped poor Jaune into a deal that had Pyrrha free from some sort of control, which the vixen said was the collar she wore, in exchange for... dates. _What kind of a deal is that? I thought she was a little loopy when I met her, but this is crazy._ Still, some of the things Jaune said made it a no-win situation. Cinder was here for a reason, one that was frightening to say the least.

But the worst of it was talking with Jaune about the two of them. By her own foolish insistence Pyrrha stayed for this part of it as well. _And by that doofus' insistence he read everything out to include her!_ It was innocuous stuff at first, admissions of affection and warnings that Cinder knew what was between the two of them. And then he started talking about the night before with her, and how he slinked off in the middle of it. That didn't bother Neo too much, although she was sad for some of the day that he still had so many hang-ups. But his reason cheered her up immensely.

Scanning the rooftops tonight was a different kind of treat. Yes, the occasional Grimm showed up and it was still a job to go down and kill the miserable beasts. But a new game had crept up as well, one she was eager to try out. _Not a superhero, just another one of his friends._ She nudged the boy next to her, a playful push to make sure he was still awake. Jaune stirred a little, straightening upward as the jolt brought his attention back to the job. Her voice was sitting on his shoulder as soon as the jitters wore off.

'So do you think we'll see her tonight?'

Jaune looked down at her, a smile lighting up his tired face. "I don't know, how could I possibly know that?" he joked, handing her voice back with a flourish.

'Sure you don't. Just keep up your end of the deal and we'll all go home happy tonight. If you know what I mean.'

He looked up after finishing the message, Neo adding a salacious smile and little wink to get her point across. _Not being able to speak is so bothersome._ Luckily the dense boy got her meaning if the blush was any indication. Not that she'd act on it or anything. _I'm not like the tart or the witch, I was raised better._ The thought stung, but Neo knew she was raised well in this matter at least. Roman wasn't a saint by any means, but he had decency around the back alley women and imparted those expectations onto her.

It still hurt a little to think of him as gone. Roman wasn't a bad man, at least, Neo didn't think he'd always be a bad man. He'd taken care of her for all of these years, didn't he? And even when Cinder came along with her mad scheme, the threats, everything directed to break him. It was her that Roman acquiesced for, the threat to Neo the one thing he couldn't ignore. _I'm sure you're in a better place, but it would be so nice if you could meet Jaune. You two are so alike at times._ She looked over at her companion, and settled a hand on top of his.

"You're really alright with everything? All of this craziness is something I have to live with, but you can stop anytime you want." Jaune started moving his hand away from under Neo's before she snatched it in a tight grip. The message was slow with one hand, but she got it out.

'I'm not going anywhere. Besides, you're the one who got me stuck up on this wall at night for a paltry sum of money. You better not be thinking the same thing.'

Jaune whipped his head around, all apology on his face. "No, no, I'm not saying anything like that. It's just... with Cinder, and Pyrrha, this is all... strange." He tried to lightly pull his hand back, but her firm grip stopped that idea.

Neo looked out once more, scanning the rooftops for her would-be superhero. Her time on the wall was running short now, and she really wanted to get a glimpse of her before having to make the long journey back.

"Hey Bole, you see that over there?" the guard from the other night shouted. "That look like a Grimm to you?"

Neo's eyes snapped over toward where his post was, locking on several tall buildings in the distance. _Nothing, these rubes are... wait, is that?_ There, on a far tower was a slim shape clinging to the side and slowly letting out. Neo followed with her eyes as she started making her way over toward them, an agile shape darting from building to building. She held up Jaune's hand, extending the finger to help him see her. As soon as his breath caught she swiveled her head, giving him her best innocent look.

A great howl answered her request, although the content of Jaune's wolf imitation left much to be desired. Neo looked back out at the darkness, picking the shape out again as it stopped on a flat roof. It stood there for a while, a statue on the edge of a drop. And she vanished, the woman known as the Night Meower gone as soon as she was seen. _Hah, I knew Jaune wasn't lying. And I get to rub it in these buffoon's faces._ Neo squeezed the boy's hand hard, then pulled him down, reaching around with her other to snatch the back of his head. An old maneuver to break a stalemate.

This maneuver was more to embrace a stalemate, the long kiss stretching out as she enjoyed his taste. Senses returned after a moment, Neo pushing Jaune away in a light huff of blushing and trying to hide said blushing. _He's not bad._ Why was that her first thought? The heat slowly drifted away as she regained her composure, turning around to look into his eyes with a small smile. Jaune returned something similar, in fact, almost an exact copy of her own smile. Neo pushed him away, trying to hide the blooming grin from his playfulness.

"You two alright over there? I don't see any Grimm around, but you can never be too sure."

A new heat flared up on Neo's cheeks, the flirting taking a sudden turn in public had always been something she felt anxious over. Thankfully the buzzing of her Scroll alarm alleviated that concern as she checked the time. _Good, we can get away from them all._ What she wanted to be away from them for wasn't quite evident at the moment. Neo tapped Jaune's shoulder, showing the time and motioning toward the stairs.

"Sure, we can get going. Hopefully you-know-who isn't going to be around again." The boy's manner was calm, but it was a real threat should Cinder go back to her old ways.

'I just want to go back home and forget some of this night ever happening.'

She watched as he started off, walking slowly down steep steps with a careful step. Jaune's outfit wasn't the most flattering, but he filled it out well enough with the small plates strapped on. A broad back helped with that as well. Neo followed behind, catching up and taking up his hand to stroll out into the chilly night. Just the two of them now, something enjoyable in the day at last. She found herself leaning against him as they walked, slowly typing out a message with one hand.

'What are you going to do about Pyrrha? She shouldn't go back to Cinder.'

Jaune read the message again before letting his arm drop limply. "She's... staying with me." He handed the device back to Neo, looking slightly ashamed. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to-"

She had the message typed in a hurricane of finger taps, and slammed her voice into his face. 'Oh no, you're not off the hook. I expect the occasional night, you hear me?' Her frown accentuated the demand further.

"Ok, ok! I give, you win," Jaune stammered, backing away with hands held up in defeat. "I'll make time for it. But tonight I need to talk over some of the things with Pyrrha, alright?" Neo nodded her assent, accepting the strange circumstances. "Alright. You know, you can be really scary when you want to be."

That was acceptable, Neo took her Scroll back and looped her arm inside the boy's. She pulled Jaune along, getting back up to pace since the air wasn't getting any warmer. It was an acceptable deal since she had his own confession of his feelings. _Still, I hope she isn't as wonderful as he made her out to be. How could I outdo her if it came to it?_

* * *

The lobby wasn't something Jaune ever thought he'd be happy to see, but something about today had been... taxing. Still, it was nice to be indoors now and almost to his bed. Neo waved goodbye as soon as the double doors closed behind them, trotting through the lobby with her arms swinging. She stopped at the desk to stick her tongue out at the attendant before sauntering to the hallway. Spinning around, Neo shot him a coy glance, wiggling fingers goodbye one more time. _What am I going to do with her? Or the others?_

"Mister Arc, I trust it's been a pleasant evening?" The attendant was curt, looking out over glasses that Jaune was just now noticing.

He tried to be as passive as possible, not wanting the woman to get suspicious. Of anything. "It's been a pretty alright night, nothing too out of the ordinary." Lying was the only answer sadly.

"Uh huh, well if you need me I might be here to listen to your woes. Enjoy the rest of your night."

 _Wonder why she was saying it like that?_ Not something Jaune wanted to deal with, it was time for the second half of the evening. Walking through the hallway, he felt the apprehension climbing with each passing step. He'd have to try and make heads and tails of how he felt for Pyrrha, even after that... incident felt like the wrong word. But Jaune had effectively not had any say in the matter, letting base instinct take over. And afterward as she acted so nonchalantly. _We talked a little, but you dodged so much while Neo was here._ Well, now was the time to confront some of these things.

Stepping through the threshold, Jaune was greeted with Pyrrha sitting with a book perched in one hand as she rested her head on the other. The very model of a person patiently living out some idle time. "Hey, I'm back. Safe and sound as well."

She looked up from her book, setting the tome down to give Jaune her full attention. "Welcome back. I trust the night went quickly with Neo there?" Brilliant red eyes accused him of more.

He walked over, undoing the plates and setting them down at the foot of his bed before dropping onto the edge. "I'm sorry, it's not like I wanted to just find someone else. I just ran into her Pyrrha, and it went from there." Jaune looked up at the crimson maiden, taking in her form.

Pyrrha looked back, slowly softening her gaze as she got up. Crossing the distance between them, she plopped down beside him. "It's ok, I'm happy... no, I'm sick of that. I'm not happy about this, I'm not happy about any of it." She looked upwards, face long with the toll of life's cruel choices. "I just want to go back to how it was."

Jaune watched her slump, the energy that was usually there draining out as she spoke. He thought about the past on occasion, a guilty pleasure of his to try and stave off inevitable depression. But what was there in the past now? Jaune was sitting here with Pyrrha, he was living in a mad man's dream that may or may not end in the next hour. What good was there in daydreaming about the things long gone?

"You ever think about the time we spent at Beacon?" He wasn't sure if it was the best topic, but it felt right. "I still can't believe I survived there."

"You were a bit of a clumsy goof back then." Pyrrha chuckled a little, a heavenly sound he never could get enough of. "I couldn't believe when you came up to me and said you'd never heard of me."

Jaune laughed a little, thinking back to his first real day in Beacon. Weiss looked so pretty in that dress, but Pyrrha had her own charm as well. "Yeah, I was trying so hard with Weiss, could you believe it?" It reminded him of Cinder in a way as well, the woman seemed so fake it was almost sad.

Pyrrha suppressed a sharp laugh this time. "What about the time Cardin had you running all those stupid errands? I wanted to throw him off that roof so badly." Her hand came to a rest on his own.

"Oh that, I try not to think of that too much." Her eyes came around to meet his, the grin molded into a look of horror. Too bad his hadn't left as she realized his game, returning his stupid grin with a small one of her own. "I missed this, it's been too long since I could just... talk."

"Me too." Pyrrha's hand hadn't left his, something Jaune had enjoyed only once before. But this was a happier time at least, even with his misgivings. "Are... are Ren and Nora alright?"

That's right, she wasn't entirely up to speed. "They're doing okay, we talk from time to time. All of the normal team members got put up in a warehouse over by the wall. In case they were needed." And, of course, Nora's advice. "Nora seems to have a good head for romance. Not surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing fancy, just a thing about sharing sweets." It was scary how many times it happened. "But yeah, they're doing fine. Ren has his hands full with her of course, and they do a lot with the other… I guess former students now."

Pyrrha leaned onto him, shifting her weight against his shoulder as she breathed in deeply. "I missed this so much Jaune, being able to be a regular girl without all this chaos." She laughed a little. "Well, as regular as a Huntress could be I guess."

Jaune looked down at her, listening to the soft breathing of his guest. The discoloration on her forearms caught his eyes, and he saw it run down the length of them. "Pyrrha, why are you still bruised? I'm not an expert on this, but shouldn't your Aura have taken care of that hours ago?"

The woman sighed heavily, pulling her free arm up in front of her and checking the mark. "Well, yes, it should have. So that really only leaves one conclusion then, doesn't it?" Pyrrha's eyes came up to meet his, the pain there for the world to see. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. One without the other isn't possible Jaune."

He saw the tears welling up now, brilliant red turning glassy as she closed her eyes. Jaune couldn't fathom the loss, a part of her that she'd known for years gone now. He pulled his hand out from under hers, wrapping an arm around the quietly sobbing Pyrrha to give her any comfort he could. They sat on his bed for a while, just the two of them caught up in a familiar moment from their past. _The one dream she had, and it's all been torn away._ It would be too dangerous now to pursue being a Huntress, Pyrrha was relegated to being a regular girl. Her words from earlier bit even deeper.

"Hey, wait." It didn't make any sense though, if the other lessons were true. "How did you get into my room the first night then?" Pyrrha looked up at Jaune, confusion playing on her face. "That first night, I didn't leave the door unlocked. But you came in like it was nothing. If you really don't have a... then how did you use your Semblance to unlock the door? What's changed?"

She thought for a moment, brow furrowing with the idea. "Then the only thing that makes sense is the mask." Strong eyes met his once more. "When Cinder took it, it felt like something left me. It must have my... soul tied up in it."

"So all we need is the mask? And everything would be back to normal?"

Pyrrha sank back down, leaning more of her weight against Jaune. "No. It wouldn't. It's too fragile, the smallest thing could break it. Like it or not, I'm no Huntress anymore." She barked a short, harsh laugh. "I thought about giving everything up on that day, throwing the tournament and giving up on my dreams when Ozpin told me about the Maidens. Now, now I'm just a silly girl who once had it all in the palm of my hand."

Jaune gave her a loving squeeze, trying to at least take some of the burden from her. "I don't know what else to do Pyrrha."

She nuzzled into his shoulder. "You really don't think you're doing it right now? Nora did have you figured out after all." The giggle that followed sounded eerily familiar. "Why can't this be everything Jaune?"

He felt a similar tug of wanting. "Things are never that simple."

"True. Neo is a lovely girl, a bit of a scary little person, but lovely nonetheless." A slight shift told Jaune more of her opinion. "I wish I hadn't left, but life goes on I suppose."

She was here now though, in his arms talking about the old days. Just like the times on the roof, after falling over from exhaustion, when they talked about anything that came to mind. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask about yesterday, Jaune didn't regret it and Pyrrha at least said she was happy earlier. He'd just enjoy having her back, feeling that feeling from so long ago. Besides, it was time to sleep.

"Hey Pyr, you want to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll get a mattress from the-"

"Nah, we'll just share a bed. Already did it once, and I think I'm going to have to get used to it."

She looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what everyone wants."

Pyrrha sniffed, dismissing the notion as she pulled Jaune around and into the covers. Getting comfortable, she nuzzled into his shoulder as the slow rhythm of rest and sleep began taking hold. _I'm the worst person. What should I do? And then there's Cinder on top of this mess._ The questions never stopped rolling in his mind, who to stay with, what to do about the other two. Why he was even stuck in this situation in the first place.

Jaune took solace in the fact that he had Pyrrha by his side at least. She was always stronger than him. Sleep came easily, the dreams though were scattered and confusing. Such was life.

* * *

Why was life such a troubling menace to her? It twisted and turned, weaving in and out of her desires as it went without a care to the needs she had. It didn't matter, there was always time to deal with the flippancy of a wayward fling or a trifling minion. But this wasn't something wayward now was it?

"What kind of fool thought is that?" Cinder shouted at herself, laying on her bed. Her room was empty besides her, the fruits of the deal struck between her supposed fling and herself. "Jaune has to be some fling, there is no other explanation for this."

But still, it felt odd trying to dismiss this competition as the frivolous pursuit that it was. Cinder had never really had the chance to relax and be treated as a person until now, even if the circumstances were all her doing. Her first... date, with Jaune, had been a rather odd thing to go through. Cinder never expected the boy to have a good head for sniffing out deception like that and turning it around on her. She could admit she admired him for that.

"And next I'm gonna think about how his eyes are such a beautiful blue." Well, they are, no matter how much she wanted them not to be. "You are acting like the silly girl and the little one. Stop it." It was funny how commands didn't work on one's self.

Regardless, Cinder couldn't help but feel just a little lonely. Even though Pyrrha wasn't much for conversation it had been nice to have someone that kicked and snarled at her. She felt the missing person acutely, and probed along the banks of her thoughts for anything. _Only strong emotions can break through. I'll need to gird myself for another... episode._ Thankfully she found what she was looking for, the calm blue haze drifting lazily off with the briefest flashes of other colors. If Cinder's instincts were right, she was resting now.

 _I wonder what the boy is doing? Probably the same thing as the girl._ The day she spent with Jaune ran along in her mind, the lunch of that obnoxious gruel and his passable grease sandwich. And how he had spoken soft words of kindness to her. A light heat was building on her cheeks now as memories tumbled onward. Cinder was certain he was being sincere at the last, after so many honest questions. And then the alley. _I never said I was a good girl. He seemed to get the picture after the second time he gasped for breath._ Still, it had been exhilarating. A grown woman resorting to such... debauchery. It almost read like a novel.

"And then we went shopping. Just to pass the time." Maybe also to pick out things for later dealings. This game wasn't over yet. "Still, I wonder if I should do something more?"

Something more? Now Cinder was beginning to question her sanity. She had Jaune by every single strand of his small, pathetic life and she wanted to do something more for him? While she was at it, why not just let Pyrrha walk free, as a gesture of love? _You silly woman, smitten so by a goofy boy several years younger._ Cinder rolled over, silently laughing at herself. It was an absurd plan with no fruition beyond the hope of winning the contest. Even if Salem wouldn't know anything before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Troubled Hearts: Strong for Another

"So how have things been Jaune? You don't really go out too often anymore." Pyrrha stepped lightly across the street, walking beside Jaune as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Is it because they've got too many people?"

His eyes drifted over to her, the blue pools reflecting a rare happy moment in this world. "Things have been really calm lately, I go in and they tell me to leave since the Grimm are pretty much staying away. But the captain of the guard does thank me for going in at night with Neo. That might be part of it." Jaune chuckled a little, gazing upward with a smile on his face. "He's really scared of her, it's funny to watch."

Pyrrha could guess why, her arms were still sore two days after fighting her. _That little terror is a good fighter, those legs of hers are strong._ It wasn't odd to compliment an opponent, but for some reason her throat wanted to close up a little at the thought. Coupled with the recent tendencies to... override Jaune at times, Pyrrha was beginning to get a little worried. The behavior reminded her a little of Nora, or maybe Coco... or Cinder. It wasn't her in any case, she was used to being passive and gentle. Not domineering.

Jaune pointed out a little cafe with a television screen playing something, an odd sight since the tower fell. They wandered into the small crowd that was gathered inside, watching the screen transfixed. Pyrrha sat down opposite Jaune at a tall table. All around them were the softly breathing patrons watching as a movie played on the screen, an old romance picture. She couldn't fathom why they were all so fixated on a dumb old movie. Pyrrha returned her gaze to Jaune, and found him just as lost in the movie as the others.

"Jaune? What's the matter?" she asked, growing more worried as the boy leaned further in.

He snapped out of it a moment later, returning the cool blue gaze to her as he fiddled with a spoon nearby. "It's... been nearly a month since I've seen anything like this. Just books and talking to people." Jaune let out a heavy sigh. "And fighting, trying to make things better. It doesn't feel like it'll ever get better, but then something like this comes along."

The words hit Pyrrha hard, everyone here was still living in the aftermath of the battle and trying to recover. She looked back at the movie, watching as the couple stared into each other as a fire started roaring inside the building. It looked like there was no hope, and the pair embraced each other. Pyrrha knew the ending, how the man's rival breaks in and rescues them before leaving the lovers to be together. _He wasn't that bad of a guy though, and she clearly was so much better with him._ Still, it was just a movie.

"Pyrrha, do you ever think that you're doing all the wrong things?"

The question startled her, bringing her focus back over to Jaune as he stayed gazing at her face. She mulled it over, admitting to herself that she did feel like it was all going wrong once in a while. "I don't really think like that often Jaune, but I would imagine we all do from time to time."

"Well I feel like that right now. Like I'm trying to juggle everything and everyone." Jaune slumped down, resting his head on the table. "I don't deserve all of this, being treated like I am. What did I ever do? I'm just a big liar."

Where was this coming from? Things were going well, although the last... date with Cinder got weird according to him. So why was Jaune beating himself up? "Why don't we grab a drink and relax? Like you said, it is getting better." Pyrrha believed it was, but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

Jaune nodded, waving for the waitress behind the bar to come over. She was a frail thing with a great big smile, prattling on for a moment on how she loved the movie that was on. She was quite confused though, since it was a direct line that her television was connected to. Pyrrha didn't know the ins and outs of the city's communications, but was happy enough to chat with the charming young lady. They ordered a pair of frothy sodas and settled in to enjoy the last moments of the movie. Although Jaune was still looking downcast sitting there.

"So Jaune, you didn't finish your thoughts. How are the rest of things?" Pyrrha knew what she was asking, but it was good to be informed on the others.

His head lifted a little, giving her a wary eye. "Well, Cinder has kept her end of the bargain. She's not bothered me on the days she set for you." Their drinks arrived, and he sipped a little before continuing. "Neo is doing alright, although she is getting kinda grumpy about having to, and these are her words, share me with the tart and the witch. I don't know what to do with them."

Pyrrha laughed a little, another strange thing that she never thought would happen. Shouldn't she be upset over having to do the same thing Neo is? "And what about me? You seem to like talking about the others so much." Honest now, this was getting a little out of hand.

Jaune didn't seem to notice at least, his eyes widening a little as he drank slightly more than a gulp. "Ahem, uh, well... I'm just happy to be with you Pyrrha. I'm sorry if I lay all of my troubles out all the time. You've always been a lot stronger than me, and I... don't really know if I'm doing the right thing."

His words were honey to her ears, an admission she wanted for a little while now. The insanity of their situation was just a single problem weighing her down, and it was good to know he wasn't drifting away from her. "Jaune, I'm not going to go anywhere if I can help it. So don't worry about me, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."  
"Thanks Pyrrha, it's been a crazy week for sure." The crowd around them gasped, and Jaune turned to see the ending she knew about. "I wonder why he did that? It must have hurt to give her up like that."

Pyrrha's smile dipped a little, accepting the very real possibility that she would have to repeat that scene. "Sometimes we do the hardest things for the people we love," she whispered, finishing off her fizzy soda. Jaune looked back at her, and she saw the smile growing on his lips.

"Should we get going? There's a lot of day left to spend."

Pyrrha nodded, getting up and stepping out toward the exit. Jaune followed after paying for the drinks, stepping out beside her and onto the busy sidewalk. Several people stopped and pointed at the television inside, a quiet rumble of intrigue building up now. A family walked past them into the cafe, and the father stopped when he spotted Jaune. He walked up to him, clasping a shoulder and silently locking eyes with the boy. _I know that look, the thanks given to people like us._ The older gentleman turned to join his family, and Pyrrha took up Jaune's hand to leave.

She walked with him for a little while, basking in the small warmth the winter sun gave. It seemed like a good time after a few minutes. "That man looked like he respected you a lot Jaune." The boy turned to look at her, holding her gaze as she caressed his hand. "That was something most Huntsman never receive Jaune, a thank you from the bottom of his heart. You're having an effect on these people, don't ever forget it."

"I won't Pyrrha, but... I wouldn't be anything without you or your help."

A little flutter escaped in her heart, letting the words sink into her. Pyrrha pulled him close, squeezing the boy's hand and arm with love. And strength, as he was now whimpering for her to stop. Jaune staggered away from her, rubbing his arm as she smiled an apology at him. _He's gotten here with my help. Even if I... wasn't here, he'd still be where he is._ Pyrrha thought of her legacy, of the future and how she would have had to entrust it to him. It would've been alright, and now she got to see it first hand as well. At least, until tonight. _Tonight was going to be..._

* * *

 _Tonight is going to be one of my nights,_ Neo thought, walking with Jaune back toward the hotel. It was about time too, she'd been denied the last couple nights for various reasons, but not tonight. No, Jaune had finally caved and said that he'd stay with her, that Pyrrha understood what she was asking of him. _I don't really care if she didn't understand, she's in the way._ It wasn't like Neo wanted to share, growing up on the streets with her circumstances meant clinging to anything you had. Although she didn't really think she was clinging at this point.

'Did you see that Beowolf? It was so big, and those buffoons were scared out of their minds!'

Jaune laughed at her message, handing the Scroll back to her. "Yeah, I only caught the tail end of your fight with it. That thing didn't know where to look." He took up her hand again, swinging it slightly as they walked.

Neo loved their walks to and fro, it was the only moment she got to be alone with Jaune and talk about the little things. He never wanted to get too deep, just jokes and fun like teasing her about her height. Neo wanted to punch him so badly after he placed her voice up on a food stand roof. She squirmed around, trying to find something, anything to get a little height to grab the device. All while Jaune chuckled relentlessly at her. Normally she'd get really angry, but coming from the boy and his innocent manner she let it slide. With a sore foot of course, Neo accidentally stabbing it with her parasol.

"Say, you don't happen to know anything about the network, do you?" She looked up at Jaune, throwing her eyebrows up in question. "Well, while I was out with Pyrrha we found a shop with a working TV. I was wondering if you knew anything, since you're so reliant on the network."

It was a fair question, Neo flicked the Scroll open and checked for anything on the connection list. _Nope, still nothing. I wonder if they're close though to setting up a solution?_ She typed out a slow message, preferring to keep her hand enveloped in his. 'Nothing here. Do you think they've figured out something?'

"I hope so, every step we take towards getting back to normal is a step I'm willing to make." Jaune squeezed her hand, looking down with those big blue eyes. "It's exciting, to watch everyone start to come back from this tragedy."

Neo smiled up at him and his excitement even though she felt a little worried for what it meant. What would happen when the people she was around could look at her and recognize her face? _That's a silly question._ But then, she would have to live as someone she wasn't. Even when Neo was alone, she was still someone others recognized, they called her names and picked on her. But they remembered her at least. _I don't want to go back to having to change and shift everyday._ It terrified her, to be a ghost. Would Jaune also stop noticing her if she was forced to change?

"Hey, hey! What's wrong, you're shaking a little?" he questioned, leaning over and stopping their progress. "Did I say something wrong?"

Neo wiped at her eyes, trying to keep any tears from falling as she let go to type out her reply. _Why can't I just be normal and speak?_ 'Let's just go back home.'

Jaune didn't ask any more questions, and they walked in silence for the rest of the trip. She didn't want to worry about these things, worrying wasn't what she did or wanted to do. That had been his job. Before long the building loomed overhead, the familiar double doors a welcome sight. They stepped through, the attendant who usually had the late shift greeting them with a formal distance. Neo didn't feel like antagonizing her further, she just wanted to get to her bed. Jaune led her down the hallway, stopping finally in front of the hidden panel.

She stepped through, tossing her parasol onto the weapon's bench and getting out of her jacket. Throwing herself around, Neo landed on the bed with a heavy thump and let out her breath at the last. _It's never going to be better, is it? There's always going to be a past to contend with,_ she thought to herself as the fan droned softly in the room. The sound of clothing dropping to the ground preceded another weight settling on the bed. Jaune looked down at her, worry plastered all over his face. _I guess I don't really act like this often._

"Are you alright? Is there anything I need to know?" Jaune's tone was soft, almost fatherly in a way.

Neo turned away, shifting in the bed to try and keep him at bay. It wasn't right to bother him with these problems. She felt as he rolled around on the bed, getting into a better spot next to her. _I was the one who wanted him here. And now I'm going to ignore him?_ Neo rolled over to look into Jaune's face, finally seeing the genuine worry for her. She realized it wasn't right to ignore him, but she also wanted to get this off her chest. Her Scroll was out in her hands, and she figure she could ask.

'Is it ok if I talk about myself for a while? I've got a lot on my mind.' She watched him read, the worry slowly turning to concern as he gave the device back to her. A quick nod, and she rolled over and on top of him.

"Neo? Uh, why are you laying on top of me?" Jaune asked, letting out a couple grunts as she found a comfortable spot. "I thought we were just going to chat?"

What a silly question, of course they were going to talk. 'Well, do you want me to keep having to pass this thing between the two of us, or would you rather just read it over my shoulder?' Neo sniffed a little as she found a proper spot on his lap, wiggling to get settled in.

"Oh... ok then. Um, can you please-" he paused as she turned her head around with a frown, "nevermind, go ahead."

'So, um, where do I start I just wanted to say that I or rather-'

"Neo, please, take it slowly. I can't make heads or tales of this." Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to take some of the pressure from her. "Just... tell me what's on your mind."

Neo breathed a little, collecting her thoughts. 'I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was an orphan when Roman, the man I told you about, found me. I had a reputation by that point, not a good one.' She paused for a moment, waiting for any interruption. 'For the longest time people around me would try and talk to me. But I couldn't respond, and they all got mad. But he was so understanding, he didn't give up when I sullenly ignored him, and he helped me realize how to communicate with people. I spent a lot of time learning simple things and getting used to being around people'

"So he was sort of like a dad to you then?" Neo looked back into those pools of azure, watching Jaune smile as she nodded an answer. "My dad did a lot of that too, told me the ins and outs of life as he saw it. Of course, it was a little more embarrassing for me when he'd get going on a tirade."

She smiled at his antics before returning to her story. 'It wasn't always a perfect life. I'm not a saint, far from it. We were forced very early on to fend for ourselves, and that meant bending the rules. Or breaking them entirely, which Roman eventually fell to as a normal preference. All at once I couldn't show my face... this face, to anyone. I went from being hated to being nobody. If it weren't for him I don't know what I would have done. It was so unreal, watching people forget who you were.' She sighed deeply, unable to admit the last part.

"So you're scared we'll forget you?" Jaune mused, letting his hand rest lightly on her. "That when everything goes back to normal people will find out about your past?"

Tears welled up on the edges of her vision. _Why does it have to be this way?_ Neo held herself, trying not to cry on top of him as the thoughts pushed through her mind. Another thing pushed through first, as she felt warm hands slip around her waist and wrap protectively around her. Neo looked back into a smile that sapped her fear, still kind eyes trying to erase her doubt.

"I don't think I'll forget about you. A little too unique to forget I think." Jaune smiled deeply at her. "Don't worry about it, if things goes wrong I'll figure something out for you."

The words cleared her doubt, as she snuggled deeply into his lap. _At least if it comes to that I'll have someone like before. At least I won't be alone._ Neo felt herself loosening at the thought, letting go of the anxiety and fear that plagued her for nearly a month now. And she felt something else, a discomfort on the spot she was sitting. Looking back, she scrutinized Jaune's face for any hint of what was happening. He looked normal, but... that blush, and trying not to make eye contact.

 _Oh no!_ Neo rolled off of him, huddling into herself as the moment washed over her. _I'm not that kind of girl, I'm proper and dignified. Please don't think that I'd do that on purpose, I'm not like the harlot._ A strong arm wrapped around her as Jaune tucked in next to her, softly laughing at her display. Neo thought about what to do, knocking him upside the head for making her so embarrassed. But in the end, she reciprocated the affection. _I'm losing my touch._

* * *

Same late night, same small stack of paperwork. Melena wasn't one to complain, trying to keep the paperwork of this hotel turned barracks neat and tidy was an easy enough job. But her colleagues were never tidy with it, always scattered to and fro. A lovely lady named Coco had once given her a tip on how to make the frustration less infuriating, but it wasn't the best one nowadays. Still, Melena wasn't one to complain. She fondled her blond hair, thinking about that advice and how she could realize it.

 _Maybe he doesn't like blondes because of his own hair?_ Well, it seemed likely with the red head and the multi-hued girl. _Gah, there's no point in worrying about it. If he's not going to be available, he's not available. Maybe Coco was wrong, I shouldn't worry about boys right now._ Right, work was the order of the day. Returning her focus to the lobby, Melena saw a raven haired woman standing and looking around. Not someone she recognized, so it was time to go back to work.

"Can I help you?" she asked, putting on her sweet attendant voice.

The woman looked over at her, regarding her with predatory eyes. Frankly it frightened her with their intensity. "Not really, I just couldn't sleep is all. Plans in the morning and everything."

"Really, what kind of plans? If you don't mind me asking." Maybe she could help the woman talk it out, help her get tired enough to sleep.

Her guest blushed a little, but the vulturous eyes never lost their edge. "Well, it sounds dumb, but it's a date. And I have something nice planned. I'm just worried that the boy won't like it, he hasn't warmed up to me just yet."

Melena pondered who she could be talking about, or why someone who looked so sure of themselves would worry like this. "I'm sure he'll love it, if you're just yourself that's all you'll need." Her mother had told her that one the last time she'd talked to her about mister Arc.

The woman looked at her again, studying her face with slightly less intensity. "Not bad, I guess I'll keep that in mind. Miss... Melena? It was a pleasure talking to you, I'll head off to bed now. Jaune won't know what hit him."

 _Jaune? But what about..._ Melena felt her heart sinking a little further into her stomach, trying to fall out of her with the news. She needed to at least find something out. "Your welcome Miss... I'm sorry, I never got your name?"

Amber eyes turned back, flashing slightly as they swung around. "You may call me Miss Fall. Goodnight Miss Melena, I'm sure I'll see more of you." And with that the raven haired woman walked off down the hallway toward her room.

 _Black hair... maybe he really doesn't like blondes._ Somehow, that had become the least of her worries in the silly trifles her heart put her through. Melena felt like a schoolgirl again, trying desperately to not give up on the crush she'd realized. Back to work, that was all she could do.


	10. Chapter 10

Troubled Hearts: When Two Becomes Three

Cinder hummed along with the melody, savoring the cool notes with a connoisseur's ear. She wasn't really adept at jazz styling, it was a passing thing that happened to have stayed with her for a number of years. But it wasn't hard to appreciate the subtle lifts, the flowing lines into light drops. Kind of like rolling along a road in a car, the texture and smooth feelings that you could feel throughout yourself. It amused Cinder as well as calmed her nerves. Nerves that were growing increasingly strained with each passing day.

"You really do enjoy this," Jaune broke in, interrupting her reverie. "I never imagined you for the frilly, flowing type."

She turned to her guest, her date more accurately, and smiled at his surprise. "Darling, you'll never guess what some people are into." Cinder snaked a hand across the tabletop, tapping the boy's ring finger. "But I could show you. And believe me, you'd enjoy it."

Jaune's face swiftly turned a light shade of red as he withdrew his hand to the safety of the table edge. "That's ok! But you know, this is kinda nice." She watched as he tapped a couple fingers in time to the music. "I'm more a rock guy, but this isn't bad."

"I'm glad to hear that my sweet." This was the second time, and he'd not done so much as flinch at the first. _Time to lay off the suckling language,_ she admonished herself. "So, you've been having a lovely time recently, no?"

He shifted in his seat, still keeping time with the flowing music. "If you mean I haven't gotten killed by a Grimm, then yes. It's been really quiet actually."

The bite of Jaune's words was refreshing, a change from the usual neutral tone he took. Cinder fluttered her eyes and scooted around the booth to get closer to her prey. "You don't say. I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know, but I imagine something is holding the Grimm back." Jaune looked down at her, severity in his eyes. "Or someone."

 _Ooh, he's getting bold. Too bad he's on the entirely wrong track this time._ "I have no idea what you're talking about Jaune. It's all yours and your friend's doing that keeps the creatures from destroying this little speck."

Her date shook his head a little, turning back to the soft drink he was nursing. Cinder was growing a slightly worried at the way things were unfolding today, trying not to let the niggling urge to simper overtake her. _It has to be the collar and that girl. Why else would I want to apologize and worry about everything?_ But then, she was also trying to follow that Melena girl's advice as well. And if it was her deeper urge to be more polite, is it truly not hers? Playing within these rules was a troublesome task.

"Jaune, I'm not trying to poke fun at you. Come on, tell me how things have really been?" Cinder hesitated for a moment before finishing. "With the other... two?"

She watched the lovely blue eyes swing back around to her, this time reflecting skepticism. And, oddly, a hint of cautious joy. "This is a first Cinder, the entire week you've been pestering me about things regarding myself... and other things." Jaune thumbed along his ring finger, brushing the large silver band resting there. "You've given me presents and trinkets, and I don't even know what to think half the time. And now you want to hear about Neo and Pyrrha?"

"Well when you put it that way, it makes me sound like some witch with an agenda." Jaune's face drew into a slight frown as the joke fell flat. "But really, I would love to hear more about the time you're not with me."

The boy eyed Cinder, this time letting the frown disappear and a hint of mirth bubble up. "Alright, well Neo is doing well. She's a strong fighter and is really helping out over at the wall. I walked in one day to the captain complaining about how if she wasn't as good as she was he'd kick her out into the street." Jaune chuckled a little at the thought. "He's never going to live down the fact an extremely short girl put him in the hospital."

Well that wasn't quite the info Cinder was expecting. Maybe she'd really underestimated Neopolitan when she was planning out the attack. Maybe she should have sent someone else to take care of Roman? "I never thought she'd end up as part of the military, but stranger things have happened."

"Neo has been a surprising person from the very start. I never thought anyone like her would show up in my life." Jaune sighed before drowning the thought in more drink. "And then you brought Pyrrha back."

Cinder watched him sag visibly, letting out the entirety of his past week in one long breath. "Is there something wrong?" she ventured, trying to figure out why having the girl back would be such a problem. "I thought the girl was your partner and more?"

"She is," Jaune snapped before sinking back down into his seat, "Pyrrha is still my partner. But I don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to hurt her. Or Neo. And the way Pyrrha acts sometimes is... shocking. Like she isn't herself for brief moments."

 _Fantastic, that seals it then. Salem said there would be other side effects, that they would be inconsequential._ "Does she act aggressively or seductively?"

Confusion spread along Jaune's face. "Why would you ask that? She does, but how would you know?" He slid a little ways away from Cinder, eying her with a glassy blue gaze.

"The collar is a link, and this," she said pointing at the bracelet, "is the other half of that link. It allows me to keep control of her and will her to my bidding. But it comes with a price." Cinder tapped at the bracelet, pondering what else to inform him of. "Oh, but I haven't had control since she's come to stay with you. I am a woman of my word in this regard."

"Well, anyways, Pyrrha is doing alright. Although she's back to acting like... well, Pyrrha." He shook his head a little, smiling at his own words. "Which is great, except that it isn't."

Cinder couldn't make any sense out of that last statement, waiting for the boy to continue his thoughts. When no more were forthcoming, she settled in next to him and sipped at her neglected drink. A fruity thing, loaded to the brim with alcohol and topped with a cute little umbrella. Well, it was topped with an umbrella, but she'd burnt it to a crisp in a fit of anger when Pyrrha's thoughts intruded. _Obnoxious, but not unbearable_. Cinder was beginning to get annoyed at having to repeat that mantra in her head.

The band had changed tunes now, playing a slower melodic tune that had a light thump to it. She wasn't averse to it, and the beat was beginning to feel good to her head. Where was this all going anyway? Cinder was trying her damnedest to convince this boy she could be a woman of integrity and love. But why? Jaune is nice and all, but aren't there others she could pursue? And Cinder could easily keep control of Pyrrha with the bracelet. So the question remains, why does she want to spend time with Jaune?

"Cinder, you're kinda bumping into me with your wiggling."

She looked up into his eyes, taking in the sharp face she'd been privy to now for a few days. That handsome face had caught her eyes in a brief moment during another time, and it was catching them again. "I'm sorry, am I getting too close?" she cooed, sliding right up against Jaune. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm staying away now."

Jaune looked down at her, disdain readily apparent. "Are you trying this act again? You know it nev-"

"No, I am not putting on an act Jaune," Cinder insisted, taking one of his hands into her own. "This isn't a facade or something to gain your trust. This is who I am. I'm not like Pyrrha, I don't want to play around the subject and coo all night." She pulled his hand downward harshly onto her lap. "I'm a wicked woman, something that I... I don't relish it actually. And I'm not innocent, but I am a person."

Cinder hauled him out of the booth to the rhythm and beat of the ongoing music. She pulled him around, leaning inward to force him onto his back foot. "We're somewhere that I've only shown a few people, and only when they needed to know. All I ask is that you see me as I am." Cinder spun him around a bit, trying to keep the lead position in this silly dance.

Much to her surprise, Jaune pulled her around in the spin and snatched her hand up into his. "This must be hard for you to admit. So why are you admitting it at all then?" He spun her around to a light lilt in the music.

"To tell you the truth? I want to win this little contest, but I also... have a growing fondness for you." Cinder took the lead briefly and pulled Jaune close enough to kiss. "If you'd feel the same way, maybe things would be... different."

A drop into a groovy bass section, and the boy retook the lead. "You want things to be different?"

"Yes. You might not believe me, but I don't want to submit to a monster just for power. I have my own goals, and I don't want to try and betray Salem alone." But what good was he? _He's better than nothing and no one. And if I ever wanted to stop in this path I'm on... it would be nice to have someone._

"So you want another pawn?" Jaune stopped the dance, holding her close with a steely look in his eyes.

Cinder felt her stomach jump. _No! I didn't want that, curse it all! I wanted to let him know_. "I want someone to stand beside me. Please, don't think I'm trying to do all this for something so trivial." She didn't care if she was beginning to sound like the frilly girl, or if she was letting herself get carried away.

Those worries were foolish in retrospect, as the dance continued in a more subdued fashion. Her mind caught up to her, reminding Cinder that it was probably a fool idea to attempt to overpower Jaune in a dance. He was quite good at it from the last time she'd seen the boy in a dress. Taking a look around the club, she could see that they were alone on the floor and being stared at by a handful of patrons. Cinder pulled him around to the table, settling on the edge of it with her partner. She reached around, snatching up her drink before downing the remainder in one final gulp.

Was all of what she'd said true, or the combination of drink, emotion, and her own flustered manner? Cinder Fall was a woman of many talents, not least of which was beauty and guile. Yet, here she was getting in a tizzy over a young boy. What made him so special to draw her in, a woman who could burn him to a crisp and snatch everything up in a heartbeat? What gave him the right to taunt her in her place of rest? Cinder felt the flows of Power, the heat she could bend to her will. With but a single thought, she could...

Cinder felt the boy's hand over her own. She looked over at his smiling face. "Thanks. For saying all that," he said, turning now to look down into her own eyes. "I was worried I had guessed wrong, that there wasn't a person underneath that mask you always wear. That I liked the idea of you and not the person in front of me."

The music continued in a long, slowly rolling tone. Cinder leaned over onto Jaune's arm, letting out her breath as she let his words sink into her own stubborn head. She let go of the Power, reprimanding herself for getting so worked up. _Maybe things did turn out alright then. At least the girl's advice was sound._ She felt Jaune bobbing in time to the music, and it calmed her nerves. Cinder would let the rest of the day pass without any further prodding. She had what she wanted.

* * *

Being in bed never felt so nice as right now, snuggling into the folds of his blanket. He was warm, from both the blankets and the person who shared his bed. Yet, there wasn't the soothing calm of sleep for Jaune Arc, serial lecher and all around terrible human. Only the recollection of the day's events and his own words and deeds. _You keep doing this, you keep wanting to have everything and everyone. What happens when Cinder gets tired of it all?_ Well, she'd kill him most likely. Jaune thought that might be too easy a way to go, to be honest.

But really, the day had taken a strange turn almost immediately when he met up with Cinder. The woman was unusually quiet and calm, breaking the cycle of her sneaking up on him and worming around his body. Jaune never really got used to it throughout the day, feeling a little better when she got more flirtatious at the club. A jazz club no less, he was surprised there was one operating within the safe zone more than that she liked the music. _Well, you were the one who said she was a person. People like music._

That wasn't the end of her strangeness though, as she began prodding into various things that she would have ignored before. Jaune wasn't prepared for the questions, so he'd answered everything in a slightly callous way that felt very rude. Still, Cinder kept up with them before finally letting the matter drop. _That was when things got really strange._ She'd dropped all pretenses soon, laying out some very heartfelt words. At least, Jaune sincerely hoped they were heartfelt.

After that though it was a peaceful night. He'd met up with Neo late in the evening to watch out over the wall. It was pleasant, talking with her about all the things they'd seen and done. Jaune never guessed just how much Neo had done in her life, or how much of it was illicit. But there was never a hint that she wanted to keep going on that path any longer. He couldn't be certain, there were limitations to conversing through text like they did. But her emotions conveyed more than those words. That Roman fellow really had taught her well.

Coming back to the hotel, he bid goodnight to her and prepared to talk to Pyrrha about some of the thing Cinder had told him. And the hotel attendant stopped him, calling out from behind her counter. _I think her name was Melena, not a bad name._ She talked to Jaune about a number of things, like how his room was doing, if she could get anything for him. Then it veered off into a tangent about how she admired what he did each day, and how she hoped that everyone treated him right. That had been a bit disorienting.

Finally Jaune made it back to his room, stepping into the small space to Pyrrha gazing out the window into the night. She was as lovely as always, and more so in the loose shirt she'd been using for nightwear. _You moron, is that really the thing to be reminiscing over?_ But could he deny his feelings, for any of them? That was what it boiled down to in the end, trying not to hurt anyone when he had similar feelings for all of them. That had bubbled up when Pyrrha turned around and greeted him. Jaune had forgotten to remove the ring.

Oh she was cordial, almost accepting of his reasoning. But the hurt was there in her eyes as she talked about her day wandering around town. Pyrrha seemed to get over it a little as she expounded on not feeling like an isolated person anymore. True, she seemed to regret the loss of her profession, but it also seemed like she'd accepted it all. Jaune listened to her go on and on about the people who talked to her and the places she went. He couldn't help but smile at Pyrrha's excitement, all the while feeling the gnawing pain of her loss.

"But I really want to tell you all about it tomorrow, maybe I can take you to meet that nice lady," she'd said, but the yawns were winning out. They laid down, Pyrrha snuggling in with a smile and a soft sigh. Jaune knew what both meant, and he laid there with his long lost treasure in his arms. Finally they rolled apart, his companion breathing easily in the rhythms of sleep. Sleep wasn't so easy for him as he let the day play over and over in his head.

 _What am I going to do? Cinder isn't the person I thought she'd be, even if her actions are unforgivable. But, shouldn't I say the same thing of Neo? She's also done things that make my skin crawl, is it fair to dismiss one and not the other? And Pyrrha... should I just admit that I love her still, even though everything still hurts?_ So many questions, never ending in their assault. Maybe in due time, when things were quieter.

Jaune rolled over in the bed, feeling some of Pyrrha's stray hair on his face. Maybe now his thoughts would leave him alone, to finally catch some sleep. He settled in, feeling snug beneath the covers. As the calm waves of rest rolled over him a light clink erupted from the window, the sign he usually waited for.


	11. Chapter 11

Troubled Hearts: Confession

Raindrops. They fell like raindrops, forever falling onto the cold ground. Why though, when things were going so well? Why would she want to weep and wail now of all times? Still, they fell to the ground in a never ending torrent of misery. Out in the distance a haze of black obscured her vision and walled her off. It felt like it was closing in, a closing prison from which there was no escape. Raindrops, they continued to fall endlessly onto a cold, unfeeling earth. When would it all end again, and she could be at peace.

"Pyrrha, I don't know what to do, but Blake's here."

Jaune's words shook her awake, out of the horrifying nightmare she was having and into the pitch black of their room. Rolling over, Pyrrha found his eyes in the dark, worry plastered all over his face. Jaune rubbed her shoulders, forcing a smile before getting up and going to the window. _Why would there be a problem?_ It's just Blake, she didn't have anything against the Faunus girl. Maybe something had happened between the two of them? _Oh no, not another one. Jaune, you were the dorkiest guy at Beacon, how on earth are you this popular with women?_

She watched him wait at the window. A pair of rocks hit the window, and then a dull thud followed. Jaune opened up the window before stepping back. A black shadow flew through the window, landing gracefully on the carpet without a sound. Amber eyes flashed as she scanned the room for anything and everything. Pyrrha lay in the bed casually, watching her skulk across the room. Blake moved around the bed, looking at everything but her with increasing scrutiny. Finally, nearly glowing eyes snapped onto her.

A small lamp revealed Blake, the faint glow lighting up the tiny room. She continued to observe Pyrrha as Jaune went to sit down on the bed. "Jaune, I know you said something about a girl. But... I didn't expect her to already be in your bed." She was smiling at the boy, letting down her guard.

"Yeah, about that. She's, well, she isn't really... um..." Jaune was fumbling with his words again, but why? Clearly Blake knew about her... or Neo, considering how long she's been around. "I don't really know how to explain."

Well, it was rude not to at least talk with a guest. And Jaune was clearly not having any luck getting what he wanted to say out. "Hello Blake, how have you been?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Pyrrha knew something was wrong. The Faunus sprang away from her, drawing sword and sheath in a blinding action before pointing the weapons at her. There was fear and anger on her face as she looked from Pyrrha to Jaune and back. Blake started shifting over toward Jaune, still holding her weapons out at Pyrrha. _But why? I'm in a blanket and on my back, what threat do I pose?_ It made no sense, she was just Pyrrha Nikos...

"Why are you alive? How, when?" Blake was just barely shouting, moving slowly next to Jaune. The blade was a few feet away from her now. "Jaune, what have you done? This... this can't be her, she's gone!"

And that was the truth of it, Pyrrha was supposed to be dead still. The dream she'd been living, of being able to go out and enjoy herself, was over as reality invaded once more. Here was someone she'd known, admired even. Yet now she was terrified at the very sight of her. Jaune was up now, trying to get between Blake and her and calm the girl down. But did she really deserve that level of trust? Was it really worth the risk that this unnatural life Pyrrha lived had?

"Blake, please, she's just... back, I don't know how to explain." He had his arm out, trying to place any small part if himself in the way. "Why won't you believe me?"

"We have enemies Jaune, people able to do things we can't anticipate." The steel in her voice sent a chill down Pyrrha's spine. "What if this is a trick? A disguise, anything to get closer to you?"

"It's not," Jaune pleaded, trying to step closer to Blake. The tight dance was becoming tenser by the second. "I can't explain it all, but I know it's her." Hearing him say it so emphatically warmed Pyrrha's heart. Even if she didn't feel like she warranted that trust herself.

"How can you be certain?" Blake spat at him, trying to push Jaune out of the way, "you can't, and I don't want to see you be hurt by... whoever this is. Don't be naive Jaune! She died, there isn't anything else to it!"

Pyrrha sat there in their bed. His bed, she realized as the world was crashing around her. _I'm just an intruder now. And she was the arbiter of her fate._ She prepared to get up, to apologize profusely for causing so much strife. Jaune had done better, he'd gone places she herself had dreamed of going. True, the circumstances were nightmarish and Pyrrha would never wish for such things. But here they were, and he was the one people were looking up to. It would hurt finally saying goodbye to him.

"I'm telling you the truth damn it!"

"How can you be certain? I know better than anyone that people aren't always who we think they are."

Jaune stepped back, almost falling over the bed now. "You don't know Pyrrha like I do! And I know that she's gone through so much more than you can imagine."

"Jaune, listen to me. Step away from her, we need to-"

"No!" The shout shocked both Pyrrha and Blake, the latter stepping away from the boy. "You don't understand," Jaune whispered, a piercing sound in the silence he'd imposed. "I've always been the loser, the last guy to be looked at. I never amounted to anything, even getting into Beacon was just a clever lie."

Blake stepped back in shock at his admission, the secret only Pyrrha really knew. "But... Jaune, what do you mean-"

"And I didn't deserve anyone's friendship, or to lead my own team," he continued over her, ignoring the girl's pleading gaze. "It was all just a convenient thing that fell into my lap. I tried my best, I wanted to be someone better than who I really was. And Pyrrha was the only person who ever believed I could do that. But like a moron I kept hurting her, ignoring what was right in front of me."

He paused for a breath, settling down on the bed. Blake had put away her weapons now, looking concerned for the boy as she stood above him. Pyrrha's heart went out to him, trying to give him any strength in her paralyzed fear. _Why am I so scared though? If it has to be this way..._ She remembered the last time she thought this way, what had happened afterward. Pyrrha wasn't going to fight though, she was going to disappear. It was for the best.

"Blake, you have to understand. I was a moron, I never really thought of her... like that." Jaune looked over his shoulder at her, shame radiating from him in waves. "And the worst part of it? She told me to hurt her, to go ahead and chase after everyone else. Pyrrha didn't budge in trying to help me, even when I'd thrown it in her face." Hearing this confession hurt, it was all the pain of their brief time at Beacon in one long moment.

"And all of this, every last bit, is why I know it's still Pyrrha. Because... she is still willing to do it all again." Jaune was staring at Blake now, sitting up straighter than before. "She's still willing to give up her happiness for mine. She's still the same Pyrrha who put everyone else first. She's still the same woman that I love and whose love I don't deserve!"

He slumped forward finally, holding his head in his hands as he shook a little. _Oh Jaune, I... I didn't know how much that all meant. I just, I can't... I'm sorry._ Pyrrha wanted to speak her thoughts, cradle him in her arms and block out the past. But it was Blake who was up first, walking over to Jaune and kneeling in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. And quickly threw her arms around him, hugging the boy tightly.

"It's alright. I believe you now, and... I have to say, I knew about most of this." A muffled exclamation came from Jaune as he brought his head up. Blake smiled at him, the same coy smile she reserved for her team most times. "I will say though, hearing it come from you was... nice. I'm glad I wasn't wrong about you; you are a good man Jaune, one of the best."

Pyrrha had always thought he was and watching him now for several days had proved it to her. But seeing Blake believe it as well warmed her heart like nothing else. She pulled the boy to his feet, clapping a hand on his shoulder before turning to sit down on her seat. Pyrrha watched as Jaune went around to the kitchen and picked out a small handful of things. He went back to the counter and set down what was now apparent as... sandwich ingredients?

Catching his eye, Jaune smiled a little. "Blake's been out in the other parts of Vale, helping people and searching for something. So... it's nice to have a treat every once in a while."

"I see." But that begged the further question. "Jaune, how exactly did Blake end up turning to you instead of anyone else?" Why not Yang, or Weiss?

Blake looked over at Pyrrha, the coy smile gone and replaced with dourness. "There... isn't anyone I can trust to not get hurt by me coming to them. I ran into Jaune when they were putting up the wall and he... offered to help."

 _Thank goodness._ Well, if that wasn't her own thought like Jaune had said earlier, she didn't care. It was the truth at the very least, not having to continually worry over even more people was nice. Being slightly possessive wasn't something to be ashamed of. "That sounds like Jaune, always so nosy."

This time Blake did smile as Jaune gave Pyrrha a hurt look before handing the sandwich over to their guest. She ate in silence, the intensity of a moment ago still working its way out of the room. Finishing up, the Faunus girl stood up and walked over to Jaune, hugging him goodbye and taking a bag he'd been holding. Blake strode over to the window, stopping just short to gaze at Pyrrha. There was sadness in her eyes. But also a hint of relief.

"Hey Blake, one last thing," Jaune blurted out, shuffling in place. "You remember that howl from a few nights ago?" The girl nodded, clearly confused. "Well, if you could... let out a long... meow, the next time you heard it, that would be great."

She looked back at the boy, a deep frown and a raised eyebrow fighting for prominence. "What exactly brought this on? If it's something one of those men came up with..."

"No, nothing like that. Neo seems to really like the fact that we have a superhero in Vale. She knows it's you, but I guess she finds it funny anyways." He smiled sheepishly at Blake, "I think she just wants to have something to lord over all the other guys."

Blake sighed, a long, resigned, exasperated sight at the antics of her colleague. _Well, Jaune did have a playful side. I wonder why I never saw it that much?_ "I guess it's alright... wait, who's Neo?"

"Uh, well... you remember the girl I told you about some nights ago?" She nodded. "That's her, she's been around for a little while now."

Blake looked out at the boy, studying him with a sharp eye. He was smiling dumbly, trying hard to look apologetic despite his words. She whipped her head over to Pyrrha, smiling out confidently. "You've got this Pyrrha. And it's good... that you're back."

With that the woman dropped out of the window, a graceful exit if ever there was one. She told her that she had this? Had what? Jaune walked over and closed the window, turning back to Pyrrha with a sigh. He settled down on the edge of the bed, trying to breathe easier after that exchange. _I'm still here, it's ok._ But that didn't seem right, trying to place all the burden on herself. Just like last time, when she'd pushed Jaune away.

"Hey, Jaune."

He looked back at her, a forlorn look on his face.

"Thank you. For that, for everything."

* * *

Winter's chill was starting to close in now, a grim reminder that time was marching on regardless of how much she wanted it to stand still. But it didn't matter, Neo was happy enough and it felt good to have purpose again. Maybe he'd rest easier knowing that she had found another road to travel? For now Neo walked along the sidewalk with a handful of people around her, not worrying about being recognized. _I'm not some hopeless girl, and I'm not going to cower._ No, she'd found something to protect and cherish.

Neo walked up behind that something now as he talked with a pair of people. "I'm just saying, it's not everyday you get to wake up to a warm towel on your doorstep." Jaune seemed quite excited about this towel, wonder why? "It's so nice, being warm and cozy after a shower. I wonder why the attendant dropped it off though?"

 _Oh. Her._ Neo didn't really think she'd go that far, but stranger things have happened. Best to make sure she was foremost now though. Whipping out her voice, she tapped out a quick greeting before slipping it into his resting hand.

Jaune noticed it and glanced down at the greeting. He spun around, a smile on his lips and worry in his eyes. "Neo! W-what are you doing here?"

"So this is the girl? Or the other girl?" a spunky looking woman piped up. Neo took a look over at her, noting someone finally near her height. She wasn't bad looking, orange hair and a bright expression accentuated by a massive warhammer. _I don't think I'd wanna tango with her, if Pyrrha was as strong as she was then this one must be even stronger._

"Yeah, this is Neo... I don't think I've ever really talked about you guys with her." Jaune tried to apologize for the slight with a smile. Alright, she'd accept it.

"Oh, well I'm Nora. And this is Ren, he doesn't really talk all that much."

"Nora, please." Neo glanced over at the boy, taking him in. A green coat and a lanky figure that exuded confidence. So Jaune's friends were both so capable? "It's very nice to meet you."

She smiled at the duo, nodding her head toward them. Snatching up the Scroll from Jaune, she relayed another message to them. _So bothersome, but life goes on._

"She says that it's wonderful to meet more people like me, and... that it would be nice to talk some more." Jaune handed the device back without looking, smiling the entire time. _That wasn't what I wrote,_ Neo thought as she checked the message. Nope, it still said she thought it was good Pyrrha wasn't the only person he talked to. What's the matter then?

Nora looked over at them, curiosity plastered on her face. "Um, Jaune. Why didn't she just say all of that? Can she... not talk?" The girl looked despondent at the idea.

"Nora, that's quite-"

"Yeah, she can't talk. Although," Jaune said, looking down at her, "I'm not sure why. I've never really asked, it just didn't feel right prying that much." She nodded her thanks at him, it was nice not having to explain that mess.

"Oh, well, um... hey, what have you two been doing anyways? I'm sure it's been loads more fun then what we do each day." And the mood lightened with that, Nora smiling broadly at the two of them. _She's got something to hide, if I'm not being paranoid here that is._

"Well, we mostly just go to the wall and keep watch. I'm kinda preoccupied with... things for the day." Jaune shuffled around in place. "Then it's back to the hotel to... uh..."

Oh? Well, let's just break through that stalemate with a more direct approach. Tapping out the answer Jaune was looking for, Neo lobbed the Scroll towards Ren. The boy caught it without looking, pulling the screen to his face and reading the message. _Oh yes, I knew something was up with him._ It felt good knowing she wasn't getting rusty being around Jaune, everyone he'd associated with so far were so predictable.

Ren stood still, holding her voice steady. Nora peeked over, reading the message quickly before smiling broadly. "Oh, we do that too," she blurted out, causing the boy to quickly whip his head over at her. "Yeah, it's nice to just snuggle and talk. What's so hard about saying that Jaune?"

He looked over at Ren, who nodded sagely with the same flat expression he'd worn since Neo arrived. "I guess I'm just not used to talking about these things," Jaune breathed, looking down at her with a rueful eye. "Hey, that's why we live though, right? To learn new things and experience them?"

Nora giggled at his attempts to dodge, and Neo couldn't help but smile along with her. She even saw Ren smile just slightly at the awkward statement. _More people who seem to be just like him. I'll try, oh I will try to keep this up. If that's how my life is gonna go, I'll be happy to try._ The distant memory of a hat and a cane being laid to rest, something that Neo never wanted to do, crept up and foremost in her mind. Only now, it felt like she wasn't giving up the only past she cared about. New memories can take their place, and she could keep the cherished old ones safe as well.

"We better get going, Nora and I were asked to help with the new tower," Ren declared, placing a hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah, they should be done in a week or so! We'll be able to talk to Ruby and Yang soon." The stout girl bounced a little at the prospect, turning down the street and pointing. "It'll be down that ways some, probably won't look very pretty. But who cares, we'll be getting back to something normal."

 _Something normal, yeah, that'd be nice._ "Well, you two take care then. I've gotta go do some more paperwork, first time they've asked in a few days." Jaune waved at the two as they started walking the opposite direction. Neo waved at them as well, smiling warmly at new acquaintances.

"Oh, Neo! Thanks for being there for Jaune! It's good to see our leader back to his old self," Nora yelled back at them. She was smiling broadly at her, waving excitedly as Ren calmly kept her walking backwards. So that was his team then? Wow. Neo pulled the Scroll out again, flying through a quick question.

'You didn't tell me how neat your team was. But why didn't you wanna talk about Pyrrha? Shouldn't they know about her as well?'

Jaune looked down at her, the sorrow in his eyes boiling to the top as he tried to keep a straight face. Finally an immense sigh escaped, his shoulders sagging and the happiness gone before her eyes. "Blake... found out about her. And it wasn't the prettiest of scenes." He looked out at the pair walking down the street. "I'm afraid what will happen if they find out as well. It's better that they don't, life will be easier for all of us."

 _So she can't be around the people who knew her anymore? The people who could help her through all of her troubles?_ It reminded Neo of someone, someone she knew quite well now. It felt strange, something that she'd only briefly felt before. Sadness for someone else, someone who she shouldn't feel sad for. Pyrrha still held his heart, and Neo shouldn't give her the time of day. But now? It wasn't right when she was forgotten. It still isn't right when Pyrrha could be forgotten.

She slipped her hand inside Jaune's, walking off to the day that lay before them. Neo had already decided what she wanted to do, and it shocked her. Helping someone like Pyrrha wasn't what she ever imagined doing in life, but here she was. So strange, these few weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Troubled Hearts: Accepting Her

Well this wasn't the way he expected the day to progress, walking back to the hotel to pick up the other half. Well, third now that Neo had made her intentions known walking with him. How did it always get more complicated no matter how much he wanted it to remain simple? Jaune Arc was a simple guy, Jaune Arc liked easy solutions to his problems. Well, Jaune Arc was also going to be in a bucket load of a lot of trouble if Pyrrha didn't agree to a third wheel. _And Neo, what would she do if Pyrrha made a fuss? Would she fight the girl?_

The usual playful placement of Neo's Scroll brought him out of his thoughts, fishing the rectangle from his pocket. 'So what do you think about the tower going up? You didn't seem to say anything earlier.'

"Oh, I think it's going to be great. And you'll be able to talk to people again, over the net." It was the truth, not the entirety of it, but the happy parts. "Although, I'm a little worried that Nora is helping. She's a bit of an excitable person, so hopefully nothing happens."

Handing the device back to Neo, he looked down into her eyes. She was smiling a little, looking back at him with those unique eyes. Everything about her was unique, she was a short woman, twin colored hair atop an adorable face. And wearing her usual top cut jacket and shirt. _Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her in anything other than that. Wonder why?_ It wasn't really that important, what was was that Neo was with him, and Jaune enjoyed her company as much as he did. But there lay the crux of his problems.

 _I can't deny what I said a few days ago. I still love her, even if I want to move on she's there and I'm still not over her._ Jaune never really thought he'd move on, that he'd pine for Pyrrha til the end of his days. Then Ruby left with Yang and their uncle, Weiss was taken away, Blake ended up where she did. And that left Jaune with his team, along with a few other teams, to figure out putting Vale back together. Work has an interesting effect on you, the way it numbs pain. But then, a little woman named Neo can have the opposite effect.

Or just more pain, as the rectangle was shoved into the side of his head. He smiled an apology at her, taking her offering. 'You've been way quieter than any other time since I've known you, what's on your mind? And please don't say you're worrying about work, or Cinder, or the dumb stuff you always worry about.'

Getting caught in your own routines was a pain sometimes. "Alright, well, I was just thinking about how things have gone. How much the last few weeks have changed everything," Jaune confessed, trying to convey as much sincerity as possible. "It's like I don't even recognize myself anymore."

'What do you mean by that? You don't ever change, you're a goofy guy who's far too honest for his own good.'

"Well, I guess you've got me there," he lamented, trying to ignore the grin Neo was giving him. "It's not quite like that though, I was moping around a lot before... you showed up. You gave me a lot to look forward to each day." Well, and a lot to do in the middle of the night. Standing on a wall for hours wasn't exactly fun, even with her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... thank you. For staying with me."

Instead of receiving another cheeky grin, she looked away and down with a soft smile. Neo's hand snaked inside his own, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. The hotel loomed overhead as Jaune walked through the double doors, Neo trailing slightly as she still held his hand. The lobby was filled slightly, but they passed through without incident. Back in the hallways Jaune walked quickly toward his own door before stopping to glance down at Neo. She nodded back in answer to his silent question.

"Oh, you're back. How did things go?" Pyrrha called out as they walked through the door. It sounded like she was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I ran into... Nora and Ren on the way back here. They're doing well, helping out with the temporary tower." And helping me try and be a normal person after all. "What have you been up to?"

Pyrrha stepped out from around the corner, breathing in deeply before turning to look at him with those striking red eyes. "Well that sounds nice, I went out early to find that one woman I was talking about a few nights ago. Sadly I couldn't..." she paused, looking past Jaune at the only thing he was afraid of. "Um, Jaune. What is she doing here?"

There wasn't any malice in the question, but just the same a Scroll whizzed past his ears and at Pyrrha. She caught it with a quick snap, bringing the screen up to her face. Jaune turned back to look into a slight glare from Neo. "I'm guessing she said she's going to tag along wherever we end up going today?"

Pyrrha walked over, returning the machine with a half smile. "More or less. Well, where do you want to go then Jaune? I'm assuming somewhere with her in mind now." Well, at least they weren't at each other's throats.

Looking back at Neo, brown eyes looked up into his with a hint of anger. And strangely enough, exasperation if Jaune wasn't mistaken. "You know, I think I have an idea. It's been a while now, and I never got to have much of that ice cream." This time, pink eyes flashed back. And the smile underneath was all the reason he needed to not worry about how the rest of the day would go.

* * *

"So this diner, it's where you met her?" Pyrrha asked, passively looking between Jaune and Neo. She was sitting haughtily, like the high paid whores that would try and tell you they enjoyed their job.

"Yeah, I came in after wandering around the safe zone for an hour. Was hoping to get something to eat," Jaune claimed, leaning back with a calm air. The way he sat was anything but calm, neck tense, arms slightly pressed into his seat. "Then I saw these two guys come in and start staring over at her. So I... got up and butted in."

 _Well, he more came over and started to act like he was my friend, maybe even lover. But... it helped, and it was nice._ Neo pulled out her voice, tapping along with the story to fill in some of the details and insights Jaune didn't have. She slid it over to Pyrrha, watching the boy try to keep a straight face as his date read all the little things. A small giggle from the girl brought Neo's attention over to her, watching a smile creep up her face. _Well, he is kinda nosy. And his lines are all the cheesiest you've ever heard._

Pyrrha giggled a little bit more before sliding the Scroll back to her. "It sounds like you two hit it off very fast if what she said is true. I suppose it's been a nice time for you too Jaune?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean... uh, I don't really know how to answer that Pyrrha."

Neo placed her voice in front of him, tapping on it a little to make sure he saw. 'I think you already did. For what it's worth, I told her how nice it's been to have a goofy guy to protect.'

Jaune looked up just in time to catch her smile, the warm kind she always saved for these moments. They'd already ordered, Neo picking out a modest ice cream order this time. _That super deluxe thing was an absolute nightmare to finish quickly._ And besides, Jaune said he wanted some. It would be nice to share something with him that wasn't so close to the heart. Pyrrha picked out an elaborate chicken dish while Jaune opted for a simple burger. _They're very different in the way they act, but I can see why they ended up together._ Not that Neo wanted to let that continue.

"Oh, Jaune, I hate to ask this but how was the last... meeting, with Cinder?" Pyrrha was cringing at the mention, those bright red eyes barely staying open at the mention of the harridan. Good _, at least we agree on one thing._

"Well," Jaune said with much less vile than Neo was expecting, "she's been a lot less... intense recently. Ever since going to that jazz club she's only wanted to walk around with me and talk about these random things. Like, if I ever heard about how Mantle was brought down, or the Faunus uprising." He shrugged briskly, shaking blonde locks that were starting to get too long. "I don't understand that woman."

"Well, it's probably for the best," Pyrrha stated solemnly, touching the collar at her throat. "It's a miracle she's done nothing so far, best we don't press our luck any further."

Neo raised her voice up, typing as visibly as possible to interject in the conversation. She handed off the finished message to Jaune, giving him a serious look to accompany it. 'Don't think she's just trying to have a good time, that witch is cunning and devious. She said that there wouldn't be any risk during the breach, then when Roman was taken she said it was all part of the plan. Countless lies later, we're here.'

"You knew her, Neo?" Pyrrha asked, curiosity in those bale eyes of hers. Neo nodded back, thinking about how those eyes would look on her. "Well then, I guess you're better qualified than me. I only knew the schemes she wanted to enact, and only barely." She swept her eyes from Jaune back to Neo, and they widened in shock at what they found. "N-neo! Your eyes, why... how are they that color?"

Fevered blue eyes joined her as Jaune stared at her. "Neo, I know she's not exactly a friend, but that's a little bit of a sore spot." There was no anger in his words, and a smile at least said he wasn't upset. _It wasn't entirely intentional, but I guess it's a little much._ She shifted her eyes back to their usual color, earning a sigh from her two companions.

"Thank you Neo, that's... that's not me, at least, that isn't what I want to remember is me." Pyrrha held herself a little, trying to slowly calm her breathing. _What does that mean? Is she... but then that means she's different from how..._ Neo reached over, taking up Pyrrha's hand as she calmed down. The woman gave her a confused look before finally smiling a little, squeezing that hand in some kind of unknown solidarity.

"I guess you two are a little closer than you thought, huh?" Jaune mused, taking a sip from his glass of water. Neo shrugged it off, preferring not to rise to such an easy comment. Pyrrha was still as confused as before, but her smile didn't waver.

"So what else has been happening... how is everyone," Pyrrha stuttered, clearly trying to force the last word out, "else?"

The look in her eyes spoke volumes about what she meant. "Pyrrha, you don't have to keep doing this. I'm sure that-"

"No, I want to hear about them. About everyone who's... still around." Her stoicism was admirable, Neo didn't think the girl would be so eager to hurt herself like this. She wouldn't have been.

"Well, Nora and Ren are ok, they stay at the warehouse with all the other normal team members left. I'm surprised we haven't run into Coco yet, she's been a big help in getting things set up. Then I guess," Jaune paused, breathing in sharply, "there's Sun's team. They aren't doing great, and with him out chasing Blake they're just trying to keep busy."

 _Were these all the people she wouldn't be able to see again? Did they all know her, like her?_ Neo couldn't fathom knowing that many people and not being hated by them. Life had a way of twisting expectations like that, perverting a young girls simple wants into tortured scars. She had a light to shine away that darkness. And now, now Neo would be someone else's light for the first time in her life. _It feels... weird._

"That's... good to hear. I'm happy for them, that everyone is alright and doing well."

Jaune sighed, leaning on the table. "Not everyone is doing well. Most of Coco's team are in the hospital, they got hurt real bad. Cardin's team as well."

"Oh, I see," Pyrrha whispered, slumping down in her seat just a bit more, "I wish I could have done more."

Neo slid the Scroll across to her, giving a coy wink and a broad smile to try and cheer her up. 'I don't think you could have done more, most people don't get to sit here after what happened to you.'

Pyrrha looked down at the message then back to Neo. There was mirth there, behind the confusion, but she could guess what would come first. "I don't quite understand, first you mock me, then... you're trying to be nice?"

Neo held her hand out for her voice, taking it and swiftly running out another message. _If only if only the words would come out. '_ I'm trying to be nice because I want to be nice. Just because you're strong and brave and think you can do this alone doesn't mean help isn't there. Someone like you told me that once.'

"Someone like me?" Pyrrha queried, clearly getting over her puzzlement to regard her with a look of curiosity. The woman was indeed striking, now that Neo was able to look at her rival with a critical eye. _Tall. Why are they tall? Why is Cinder and that trollop at the hotel tall!_ Getting worked up over that wasn't going to do any good, so she focused on the other things. Vibrant red hair and pale skin, those seemed to also be defining traits.

"I think I can answer that for you. Neo was involved with someone who took care of her for most of her life. Right?" Neo gave Jaune a curt nod, it was enough of an explanation for right now. "Well, back during... the attack, she lost him."

The shortness of it stung more than Neo was expecting, a breath escaping from her as she felt the unwanted change in her eyes. Pyrrha gasped, reaching back across to snatch up the hand that had let go of hers. _What does she know? She's the one who died... that's not fair though._ Trying to lay the usual anger on Pyrrha, someone she only knew a little, for what had happened. But even though she'd tried to hurt this woman out of fear, the smile was still there and a helping hand. _I'm the one here to help you out, stop it._ It was nice either way as Neo squeezed the hand that had snatched hers.

"Alright you three, enough with the gloomy faces. Mama Plàtan made you a special bowl here," the server announced, rolling the bowl along the table to Neo. "You can't be sad with a banana split sundae. And here's your food miss, sir. Enjoy."

The whole table smiled back at her, saying their thanks for the treat. Neo slipped out her Scroll, tapping out the message she wanted to convey since they arrived. Stealthily sliding it over to Pyrrha, she took up her spoon to dig into the treat Jaune so wisely suggested. A little gasp informed Neo that her message reached its mark, glancing up to the glassy crimson orbs of a kindred spirit. _I'll help, but don't think for a moment that I'm rolling over for you. That question still isn't settled between us._

"Thank you Neo, I'll make sure to take your advice. I've... never really been alone before," Pyrrha admitted, looking hopefully out at Neo. "But I think we're still gonna have to settle something else."

 _Oh, so you still have some fight in that overly polite, good-wife self of yours? Well, I'll have to make the first move,_ she thought, digging a large spoonful of the dessert up. Catching Jaune's eye, she smiled and held out the spoon in silent offering. The chomp was a delightful victory in a battle that didn't feel all that heated anymore.

* * *

"So you two were able to find her, corner her, but still didn't succeed?" Cinder asked for a final time, watching the two men squirm. "I told you how to see through the brat's tricks, so what happened?"

"Ma'am, there... there was this Huntsman boy. We got distracted ma'am, and she snuck around us." Her two henchmen tried to avoid her furious gaze as they explained their bumbling of a simple snatch job. Cinder Fall was patient, she was understanding of unexpected things. But Jaune was not something that should have stopped two hardened criminals!

"Idiots." There wasn't anything else to do with them now, and something was bothering Cinder. "You two, we're changing things slightly. I need you to start drumming up support with the law enforcement." They looked at her confused, trying to make sense of the simple request. "Don't think, obey. Now go!"

She watched the two thugs shuffle off out of sight before sitting down in the warehouse where this whole ordeal started. _What are you doing now that I'm seeing nothing but pink?_ The feeling of joy was washing through her with a bright and cheery push at the edges of her mind. Cinder didn't think they were going back at it, that feeling was entirely something different. And the intensity, while there, was diminished now. Perhaps time without having the collar in use was making the link grow weaker?

"But the real question is, why are you so happy?" Cinder asked no one, trying to put sound to her thoughts. "You shouldn't be able to find that joy, your home is destroyed, your friends are hurt or worse. You can't even go to them without causing a panic if I guessed right. So what?"

Still, Pyrrha was having a good time, a great time by the feel of it. Was she out enjoying something sweet, or is Jaune being that good of a man? The unknown bothered her, especially since she knew so much about what lay just outside of her sight now. The threat Salem posed, Cinder was privy to all of the dark horrors that waited on the edge of reality. Waited for the last bastion of man to wash away in a sea of despair and terror. Waited for her.

"So what's stopping me now?" _Why am I trying to find any excuse to start pushing back already?_ Cinder never wanted Salem to win, but the old fool couldn't know that. She needed to complete the play to standing ovations, to win the trust and, more importantly, blind adulation of the monster. So why did she want to jeopardize that all of a sudden? For the fun of it, or the thrill that was missing so often in her life?

Maybe the boy would have some insight, Cinder had been honest enough with him. Perhaps it was time to talk about the future, regardless of anything else, and to discuss what it really meant by her being with him. Cinder had a day tomorrow, maybe it would be best to try and find some direction with the only person she's ever confided in. The other two would wait, for the right moment, for the chance to cause some mayhem. They would follow her, but what about Jaune?


	13. Chapter 13

Troubled Hearts: Guidance

This was something she never really thought about in a past life, walking out with everybody in the market. Perusing several of the makeshift stands displaying their trinkets and goods. It wasn't the most exciting thing that Pyrrha had ever done, but then, excitement wasn't what she wanted most anymore. There were other things to think about, other people to worry about. So Pyrrha Nikos was going to remain the way she was now, a wandering girl in a wounded city that was healing nicely.

"Fresh vegetables, succulent radishes, delectable turnips. You," a street vendor called out in the opposite direction, "you look like you enjoy the finer things in life. Won't you take some of these off of my hands? I have far too many."

It was almost like when she was growing up, back during her combat school days. Going into Mistral proper was always a treat, getting lost in the crowds and not being noticed as the prodigal girl in class. Listening to the noise of market street, watching all the people in bright clothing walking around. It was like a dream land, a place for Pyrrha to meet people and learn about them without having to live up to anything. So many times she was given advice, on what to do, what to say. All because she was young and friendly.

It didn't last long, not when she won her first tournament. Or the subsequent three. Pyrrha Nikos, the pride of Mistral. And all of a sudden people who had given her sage words of wisdom were coming to her with their problems. A girl years younger than them, giving out life advice and trying to smile at all the embarrassing things they told her. Pyrrha never felt more alone than then. Except for now, when she was truly a ghost on the streets, unable to go to the people she wanted to. The people she had spent one of the best years of her life with. At least she still had Jaune. And Neo now it seemed.

"Young lady, miss, please take a look at my wares," an old woman called, waving for Pyrrha to come over. She glanced over at the woman, taking in the gentle smile accentuated by a graceful face. "You look like you could use one of my charms. Or maybe just a moment of rest?"

Walking over, Pyrrha glanced across the table at an assortment of trinkets and oddities. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I don't really have any money to spend. It all looks quite lovely though."

"This trash? It's mostly for foolish tourists, not that we're going to get many of those since that fool Ozpin got us into this mess." Her words were clipped now, taking as little time as possible to say. "Well, how about you humor me with a moment of your time? You look like a girl lost in thought."

 _Who was this woman? It's not the woman from the other day, and I don't think I look that distraught._ It couldn't hurt though. "Alright, I guess I could talk for a little while."

"That's a good girl. Well, enough standing out here in the cold. And how can you stand it in that black wrap you call a dress? No matter, it's warm enough in here. Come, come." The woman disappeared behind the tent flaps, still yammering on. _This may have been a mistake._

Inside Pyrrha was greeted with a small stove that doubled as the heater for the rest of the tent. A cot and several crates made up the rest of the furnishings. "This is... awful. How can there be nowhere else for you?"

"This? This is nothing, I remember the time when Shash was destroyed, all those people freezing without anything." The woman brushed off a crate, settling down slowly on top. "No, this is luck young woman, I was left with my livelihood and a place to rest this old head. Others aren't so lucky."

"I see. Still, this must be hard to live with," Pyrrha intoned, standing near the entrance. It would be rude to take up her bed as a seat. "You must have seen a lot in your lifetime. But this... this is terrible."

The woman scoffed at her, looking over with wily eyes. "Really? This is nothing more than a scratch, you should have seen how this city looked after Mountain Glenn went under. Nobody wore white for a week. No, this is just another bump on the road of life. Now, come, sit down."

Well, if this woman insisted. Pyrrha walked over, gingerly settling onto the cot. It was springy, canvas stretched to make for a soft enough spot to lay down. Her host eyed her up and down, humming and hawing in the way older folk did. She was used to it, getting judged by her elders before she had even set foot onto a battlefield. Being scrutinized for her future, judged for the actions she hadn't taken yet. But this woman didn't seem to be judging Pyrrha, more like she was searching out the pain and trying to attack it.

"Tell me child, you carry yourself like a goddess but talk like a servant. Why?" Blue eyes bored into her own fiery red, demanding an answer before they would relent.

"I... don't know what you mean. I've always talked like this, since I was a young girl."

The woman continued eying her, unblinking in her gaze. "Sure, you always mewled about like a lamb. Even when you were in combat school?" She grinned a large toothy grin, pleased at her own words.

Pyrrha, however, felt her heart begin sinking. _How much did this person know? Had she guessed her identity? What's going to happen if she talks about all this?_ "I'm not sure what you mean. I never attended combat school, I'm really no good in a fight."

"Of course, of course. After all, a body like that is a natural gift and not the combination of talent and youth in perfect harmony." The grin hadn't faded yet, and her words were growing even more clipped. "So tell me, if you never fought, then who is it you look so good for?"

Pyrrha's face flooded with heat, the question being the last thing she expected. "Um, well, there is this one person... but why do you want to know this? I thought we were going to-"

"We're talking about life dear, and love is a part of life. So, is he handsome? I bet he is, with how you were walking around with your head in the clouds. Oh, but the most important question." The old woman leaned in for this one, smiling with squinted eyes accentuating numerous wrinkles. "Does he know?"  
That was the question that she herself didn't even know. _I've kissed him, attacked him, spent time with him. That boy has to know I love him._ "I don't know," Pyrrha uttered, shocked that the truth was still like this, "I'm not even sure how he feels about everyone around him. If there was a chance to... win, I guess, I'd love to take it."

Cackling erupted from the woman, throaty laughs mixed with high pitched squealing. "Oh my, you really are that messed up from your life. Listen," she said, calming down to look back with kind eyes, "it's not about winning or losing. It's not a tournament to be won with skill. This is life dear, the only way through it is to trust yourself and the people around you. Believe in him, and I'm sure he'll find you eventually."

She got up then, shuffling over to one of the unused crates and opening it up. Rummaging around inside, she pulled out an unseen object before shutting it back up and turning around. That toothy grin hadn't faded any as she walked slowly over to Pyrrha. "Now dear, you best be on your way. I'm sure an old bag like myself is too much trouble for someone of your stature. Go on now, up, up."

Pyrrha's hand was snatched up by the woman as she pulled her to her feet. She was led to the flaps before being gently pushed out of the tent. "It's really no trouble at all. I was happy to talk for a little bit miss...?"

"Oh, never mind that. I'm sure someone like yourself can understand when a person wants to be forgotten." There was a touch of remorse to the grin now as it slowly left. "Take care dear, I'm sure you'll find your way soon." And she let the flaps fall, shuffling back into her tent and out of Pyrrha's life. A small weight pulled on her hand, and she opened it up to look at what the old woman had left her with. The smile that bloomed on her face was one that she hadn't had for quite a while.

"The star of Mistral, a guiding light for those who were lost to find their way back to loved ones," she said to no one. The little star shaped charm was solid, a good metal that was always used on a hallowed symbol like this. Clutching it tightly, Pyrrha felt the words the old woman was speaking more clearly. _I just have to have a little faith. That my star is still guiding me on the path._ She turned to continue on her way, back toward the faces she wanted to see.

And a face she would rather have forgotten appeared, smiling viciously at her. It was the face of a murderer, a rival, and a captor. But Pyrrha only thought of one thing when she saw that face. Victory.

* * *

 _Oh, now this is a surprise. I wasn't sure if she had the courage to exit her gilded dungeon for real._ She walked over to the girl, striding confidently in comfortable clothing that had done exquisitely in their purpose. Jaune was no match for a pretty face it seemed, and it served her well in what she wanted. For Cinder Fall the ends were all the sweeter when the means were just as delectable. Riding on that wave of joy was nice, especially if she could sweep her opponent up with it.

"Well look who's out and about," Cinder cooed, sweeping outward with her hands, "are you enjoying the people here in this wretched excuse for a city?" People passed without caring, caught up in their own business. She had tried to destroy them all, yet still they persisted and persevered.

"Oh, I'm enjoying my time by myself, free to wander around as I see fit." Pyrrha was smugly smiling back at Cinder, the barbs not even hidden in her words. The trollop thought she could get away with that, and for the most part, she was right.

Still, Cinder had her own weapons. "I see, well I've had a wonderful day so far. A lovely movie, which is surprising considering all the infrastructure should have been destroyed." It was the truth, these people were moving far faster than she or Salem had anticipated. _Divide them with doubt, it will all wash away huh? Well, it looks like we'll need a bigger bucket to wash this stain._ "Then came the usual walk around town. He seems quite fond of those."

"I've noticed, so it seems like he's being quite the understanding guy towards you?" Pyrrha hadn't stopped smiling, indeed, it seemed like she was smiling the second Cinder had arrived. "That's good, I'm sure you're being entirely honest about everything to him."

What did that mean? This girl couldn't possibly know about what it was like trying to wrestle with your life, trying to readjust your world to a new reality. So she died, so what? It wasn't the same thing as having the monster in the dark turn out real. Or having someone actually trusting you. And then betraying that trust in a willful act of assault. _I don't regret what I've done, nor do I think he wouldn't want to eventually. Still, perhaps it will be best to let that agreement fall soon._

"I will tell you this, that boy is quite the handful." Cinder let it sink in, expecting Pyrrha to drop her self-satisfied look and revert to the humble girl she should be. Yet, she didn't. "It was a fun moment for sure, I'll have to do it again soon. He agreed to it after all, why not make use?"

"Oh, I'm sure you had a splendid time. Maybe even really enjoyed it as well." That smile was still there, self-satisfied and assured, but why? "In the end, Cinder, you might even win this little contest of yours. After all, you said you believed in destiny, right?"

 _What do you mean by that? Why aren't you furious I took another bite of the golden apple?_ "You're taking this extremely well, are you accepting that defeat is inevitable? It's ok, I've had lots of practice at this sort of thing." Cinder brushed beside her, looking at the wares from the tent she exited. They were petty things, all junk or counterfeit goods to rip off the unwary. _Did Pyrrha buy something from here? The fool girl._ Cinder wasn't going to lose this to an unruly minion.

"You still don't get it, do you?" the girl retorted, that insufferable look still plastered on her face. "This is life, there isn't a skill or a talent to win at it, you have to be yourself and live through it." Cinder looked back, watching as Pyrrha opened her hand and looked inside again. This time, she caught a glimpse of a small metal star. "You have to have faith in people, something that I see you've never had."

Fire rose within Cinder, anger and Power mixing together in a volatile concoction. "Girl, you know nothing of the world and the evil that dwells within it," she hissed, keeping her voice low. Why though? No one here could match her, so why? "I do what I need to, to survive, to prosper and eventually win." It was tempting, to incinerate the trollop here and now, to rid herself of a woman so determined to fight back.

But she didn't give in, the thoughts of what it would do holding her back. Pyrrha walked up to her again, defiant in the face of death. "Fighting against how things really are, I thought you were better than this. Jaune said you were being more honest, that there is something good in there." The smile left, and there wasn't any anger in the girl's eyes. Only a pity that infuriated Cinder even further. "Have a little faith, there isn't any other trick or talent to it than that."

Pyrrha walked away, turning her back to Cinder and striding confidently down the street. People passed once more, the occasional glance stolen at her as she made her way toward a busier crossing. _Have faith in what?_ More people continued to pass by, carrying on their daily lives without a care for the monster in their midst. _I have no regrets over what I've done, I will attain my goals... what are they?_ Cinder had long had a singular goal, power for the sake of power. Lately she wanted to escape from the one holding the reins of that power.

But now she also wanted someone to stand by her as well, to share that power with someone. It was a lonely plateau she stood upon, and the faintest chance to change that was something she grasped at. Jaune was quick witted and honest, almost to a fault it seemed, and those were qualities that Cinder had long thought gone in men. The cheat, the liar, the philanderer. That was what life had taught her so long ago. That men, and indeed all people, couldn't be trusted.

 _So why do I want to trust this boy now? Why don't I put a stop to the girl's follies and kill the other brat?_ Because it would hurt her as well, to remove people who she could empathize with. Mercury and Emerald were thralls at best, and snakes at their worst. But those three? They were people who had an honest enough life. Even Neo was taught by a gentleman, and it shows in the way Jaune talks about her. _Is that what I really want?_ Was it wise to have faith in a life that Cinder had turned so cruel by her own hand?

"She's right you know, that girl has a good head on her shoulders. Even if someone decided to try and take it a while back."

She swung around, back to the tent with the cheap trash in front of it. Nobody was there, and Cinder felt the prickling sensation on her neck of being watched. But those words were enough to shake her, and she decided it was best to end the day before anything else brought her to the brink. Cinder walked off towards the same busy section of street Pyrrha had gone to, a thought taking further hold in her mind. Behind her the old woman watched and sighed.

"Young people, they never seem to get it unless you beat them over the head."

* * *

Mom always said that young people are the worst when it comes to things like this. Well, it would make sense then that mister Arc was a particularly foolish boy. Watching the women he comes and goes with happily chatting to him and his oblivious responses. They made Melena think of... well, her own late father. How he was such a bumbling guy, giving all the wrong advice and trying to be a sage about it all. She wanted to die inside whenever he brought her to school and did his dad things.

And that was how Jaune acted at times, smiling and playing. But then there were the days that he walked in stone faced and weary. She tried her best to help out, but it never seemed to amount to anything. Tonight was no exception, as the boy walked in and Melena greeted him in a cheery voice once more. _I should never have been so cold._ It hurt being ignored, but further pushing someone away wasn't going to do any good. She prepared for the usual quick hello and the walk past.

"Oh, it's you again. How has it been?" Jaune asked with a chipper tone and a light smile. Her heart jumped at the sudden question before she put down the paperwork that she had just started on. "I see you here so often, probably shouldn't be such a stranger."

"Oh, it's not a bother at all mister Arc, I'm just an attendant so you're not obligated to keep me company." No matter how much Melena wanted to say the opposite, the rules were the rules. "Is there anything else you might need?"

"Well, if you have a minute, I'd like to... I don't know, talk?" She looked at Jaune, the boy smiling a little as he lounged on her desk.

It wasn't much, but the chance was there. "Of course! I mean, yes, I'm not busy right now," Melena lied, ignoring the massive stack of paperwork her coworkers left for her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I guess I'd like to say thank you, that towel yesterday was fantastic." Oh, that. Well, it was good to see he enjoyed the sentiment even if finding that redhead at the door was discouraging.

The redhead, she seemed familiar in a way. But those piercing red eyes were terrifying enough to behold, despite how polite she had been. _I just have to stay strong enough, determined enough to achieve my goals._ Her mom had said that. It's not like there wasn't a way, Melena knew the rules that were set in place before they moved in the Huntsmen. _Only one person to a room, it's too dangerous otherwise._ She could do it, too. Get rid of one of them.

"I'm glad, I thought it would be a nice thing to do since you get up so early." No, it wasn't the right way to live, hurting people for her own selfish needs. "Is everything alright otherwise?"

Melena expected a simple yes. But to her surprise, the boy sighed heavily and leaned on the desk. "I guess you could say it is, but there are some days that everything... I don't know, is wrong somehow?" Jaune looked up into her eyes, a slight look of pain there. "Since the tower fell, I've been pushed into the limelight, a failure forced to keep lying and faking it."

 _Faking it? That's not what everyone else says._ "Don't you think you're being too hard on yourself?" Melena retorted, frowning at the boy. "There are several people daily that I watch stare after you as you leave. You know what they look like? Happy, which I haven't seen for nearly two months."

"I don't think-"

"And you know what? I think you're doing fine too." It was the truth, although this wasn't the way someone in her position should talk to a customer. She didn't care though, it was about the principal of the matter. "Now, is there anything else that I can help you with? Perhaps another existential problem while I'm on a roll?"

Jaune looked back at her, a grin slowly moving up along his face. "No, I think I'm ok. Thanks though," he put in, stepping back from the desk, "it's nice to talk to normal people once in a while. Someone who wasn't dead, evil, or a mute."

"Well I'm glad I could help," Melena chirped, glad that it finally was something more substantial than a simple greeting. "I'll be here in case you need some more advice." She watched as the boy smiled and walked off back to his room. _Today has been a good day, save for the load of work I need to do... wait, dead? Evil?_ Melena stared back toward the hallway, trying to figure out exactly what he meant by that. And who each of the three could be.


	14. Chapter 14

Troubled Hearts: When Time Isn't On Your Side

People everywhere, living, laughing, loving. That was what she was taking in today, not the dreary atmosphere or the cold temperatures. Those were temporary, like sadness or pain. No, the people were eternal, a driving force that yearned for something greater while enduring the worst. She wanted to protect them, but it wasn't her place anymore. It belonged to Jaune, to the rest of them since she lost her ability to fight. Pyrrha Nikos, the prodigal Huntress, walked beside the man she loved on cold streets that never felt warmer.

"Looks like the weather is finally giving out, those clouds are dark and low," the boy said, pointing off to the west. "We're gonna have snow soon." Pyrrha followed his eyes toward the clouds, taking in the immense grey mass moving lazily toward them. "Everyone should be alright though, their taking care of the tent city situation well."

"I guess, it's gonna be hard but there's been worse," she responded, idly fidgeting with her collar, "it's not like Shash or anything. There's a plan in place for these people, to do something about all of this." Pyrrha looked over at Jaune, taking in the quizzical blue eyes that were so full of life.

"Um, what's Shash?"

She smiled at the boy's confusion, thinking about the other day. "Oh nothing, just a place that isn't around anymore," Pyrrha replied softly, thinking about all the pain people endure in life. "I heard it from someone yesterday who gave me some good advice." With her free hand, she felt at the star in her pouch, the points sticking slightly at the sides.

Jaune seemed to accept it, turning back toward where they were walking. "So this woman, you said you couldn't remember where she was but that she was out this way somewhere?" Pyrrha nodded, smiling at the wild goose chase he insisted on. "Alright, hopefully luck is with us this time."

They walked along the busy streets, out towards the market on her hunch and his own gut feeling. The bite of Winter was forcing its way to the forefront of her mind, but it didn't bother her that much. Pyrrha had faced worse on the way here with Cinder, and that was when the witch bothered to cover her up. No, being next to Jaune took away any of that mild discomfort. _It's not everyday I get to wander behind my fearless leader as he traipses off on another adventure._ She fiddled with the star again, wondering when the right moment would be.

Noises around the town seemed to pick up as they walked, and Pyrrha noticed that the wall wasn't far from them. Jaune seemed to be looking in that direction as well, he'd come from there not too long ago. _Normal business, nothing happened last night, got sent back again._ _So what could be going on over that way?_ The noise seemed to pick up as they went, Jaune slowing down to walk next to her. Pyrrha felt at the collar again, the cold metal that marked her captor's firm hand. And the inevitable change that Cinder will have.

"Hey, let's take a detour," he said suddenly, taking her hand in his, "I think I know what's happening. I just can't believe their back already." Pyrrha nodded again, picking up her pace to match his. Worrying about the little things would have to wait.

"Jaune," she said, looking at all the people who were going the same way as them, "what exactly do you think is happening?" The wall was in sight down an alleyway, they were only a little ways away now.  
"Well, when we finished setting everything up, the professors left to try and find something in the city." He breathed outward, looking back with those big blue eyes that she so adored. "That was so long ago, and we didn't hear anything. I don't know, I guess it's exciting that things are moving forward."

"I see, I guess we've been doing the same thing for a while now it must have felt like..." _Like time standing still._ "Uh, I mean, it's exciting!" Jaune looked back again, this time clearly confused at her sudden tone. Pyrrha smiled some more, trying to hide her worry behind it. _What will happen when time isn't frozen anymore?_

The clatter and voices started to reach them now, a crowd forming and steadily growing in front of their destination. Jaune weaved through the people, dodging arms and elbows as he pulled Pyrrha through. She looked up at the wall, smaller than Jaune had described it but still tall enough to keep the average Grimm out. _He was there last night, standing guard with Neo._ There wasn't any malice in the thought, just regret and resignation at no longer being able to fight. Life had dealt her a cruel hand, but it wasn't all bad.

"Look! They're opening a section up, they're back!" The shout came from near the front, and Pyrrha saw a piece of the wall moving towards them. The low rumble became a calling as it opened up far enough, then a deafening roar as people came into view. She felt Jaune pull her again, pushing through the last few rows of people and emerging at the front. A path had been cleared, several junior Huntsman smiling at the people they held back. Behind them, a tiny parade had formed.

"Look, there they are. They're back," Jaune shouted over the roar, smiling like a young boy, "and they don't look too bad either. Not for being gone a month." Pyrrha couldn't help but feel his excitement, even through the butterflies in her stomach.

She watched the various professors walk by, haggard and worn but still upright and proud in their own way. It wasn't the return of the defeated, there was triumph in the way they walked, in their eyes. Pride welled up inside of Pyrrha as she remembered why she wanted to be a Huntress in the first place. _This happiness, everyone forgetting how bad things can be. I still... but I can't._ She looked over at Jaune and found her peace again as several men jostled him forward, calling out for one of the Huntsmen walking by.

To her surprise, professor Port noticed and came over. Pyrrha stepped back, it was too dangerous right now to risk being seen. "Oh, my boy! How have things been here? Been keeping the peace?" Port's boisterous voice broke through the noise easily to reach her as she watched him clap Jaune on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," her love responded, trying not to let the big man overwhelm him, "it's been pretty quiet though, I think. I've never really... done this before." Jaune shrugged, trying to shrink back. The men who had shouted out pushed him forward, ruffling hair and patting him on the back. _You still don't get it, they want to thank you._

"Hmm, I see," the man boomed at Jaune, puffing out his chest and smiling a little underneath the mustache. "Well Jaune, I wouldn't sell yourself so short if I were you. Why, back when I was a young lad, I-"

A tap to the shoulder brought Pyrrha around into the eyes she was looking for. "Ezzy! What are you doing here?" The short woman smiled up at her, pointing at the procession of Huntsmen. Pyrrha looked over and back, beaming at finally finding this woman again. "So I guess they were talking about it around town?"

"Yes, a couple hours ago the men on the wall started shouting," Ezzy answered, that same sage smile still on her face, "but enough about that. How have you been? It's been a little while, did you forget where I was Nike?"

 _Nike... it hurt to lie, but what choice did she have?_ She tried to hide her shame, glancing down at her feet. "I... might have forgotten exactly. But-"

"Well, at least you didn't forget to bring him along." Ezzy pointed at Jaune, who was now trying to wave off the ever expounding Port. "He's quite popular it seems. What was his name again?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha breathed out, watching as the boy failed to quell the raucous story, "and I guess you could say he is very popular. People need a steady person to cling to in dark times." Her mother had told her that once, maybe even before she decided to be that rock.

"Oh, so that's who they've been talking about." Ezzy nudged Pyrrha in the arm, drawing the latter's gaze back to a grinning face. "He's quite the looker, you should be proud that he's also modest." A small smile grew along Pyrrha's face, this woman hadn't changed much. "So, did you do what we talked about? I think you did, seeing as that grin of yours is only getting bigger. So show it to me girl!"

Pyrrha fished out the star, holding it up to Ezzy's eyes. _She's so funny, trying to act like a school girl into her forties._ It was part of what Pyrrha liked about her so much, someone she could remember the better times with. "I'm still not sure when to give it to him. Or what to say either, especially since he's been doing so well."

"True, this Jaune is quite the talk about town with the men," Ezzy mused, tapping the metal trinket, "but I think you'll find the right time. Now, why don't you go save him from-"  
"I can't," Pyrrha interrupted, pulling the star back as she huddled into herself, "I just... can't. Not right now at least. Maybe... not ever." Trying to wrestle with that was one of the things she never seemed to get away from. Hiding, worrying, knowing that her freedom and happiness were a short moment from being taken away. Time couldn't stand still forever.

"Alright dear, don't worry. Let's just listen to that beast of a Huntsman talk some more." The blush that took over Pyrrha's face brought a smile out of Ezzy as she gazed at Port. "Mmhmm, I could definitely go for... oh, sorry, that must be making you uncomfortable."

 _I guess you get to a point where you don't care anymore._ They stood there, watching Jaune smile and try to ward off the Huntsman and his own fans. Pyrrha shook off her own mood to smile at Jaune each time he looked back at her, waving with Ezzy to try and give him some support. The story kept going on and on, getting larger and more grand with the passing sentences. If you didn't know better, one could think professor Port had done everything there was to do in life. It was like being back in class again, except Jaune wasn't nodding off.

"And that was how I took care of the foul beast, and saved three little cats as well," the large man finished, standing proudly. "Ho, but that's enough about me. It's good to see you doing well son, truth be told I was worried about you." Port leaned in, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder in camaraderie. "I knew professor Ozpin was right in his choice. Keep living up to that greatness."

"T-thank you," Jaune stuttered, shaking Port's offered hand. The men around him jostled him a bit before shaking hands and walking off to their own business. "But... I didn't do anything."

Pyrrha felt Ezzy brush past her, stamping up to Jaune. "Oh enough of that! You just got praised and told you're doing fine. So live it up a little, stop being a stick in the mud!" She ran up to the woman who was wagging a finger in Jaune's face, smiling an apology at him.

"Um, excuse me? I don't believe we've met?"

Pyrrha stepped between the two of them. "Jaune, this is Ezzy, the woman I told you about before. Ezzy, I'm sure he doesn't mean to be so gloomy," she chided, giving him an equal look to force his hand, "so you don't have to jump on him."

"I don't know Nike, this isn't the wonderful, lovable, and charming dork you promised me." The color on Jaune's cheeks flared up just as surely as hers. "Anyways, young man, maybe you should introduce yourself."

"Oh, um, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you miss... Ezzy?"

She sniffed, taking a hand in her own. _Yep, that's normal. Same thing she did with me._ "It's Esmeralda, but I never really liked that name. So yes, Ezzy is fine." She paused for a second, looking closely at Jaune's hands. "You have remarkable hands, kind of like Nike's. I can see why-"

 _Oh no! Not more of this!_ "He's put in a lot of practice Ezzy, I'm sure you can understand why they look like mine." The save was still embarrassing, but having her blurt out more of the things she'd said was too much. Pyrrha tried to make amends, smiling in her own special way.

"Well, if you say so," the woman mused, looking at Jaune with critical eyes, "I still say he needs to relax a little. This is a big moment, you're not much more than a kid and already being held up to this standard? Come on, live it up a little."

Almost in defiance, Jaune sighed and looked away. "I don't think I should. I've been doing the same thing for so long, what happens now that everyone is back? What happens if I was faking it all along? I'm not... I'm not some hero, just someone trying to help people." His arms sagged as he finished, still refusing to look Ezzy in the eye.

"Are you done?" she asked impatiently, "good, now then. It doesn't matter whether or not are a hero or not, you have a responsibility to these people. They look up to you, and so do I." Blue eyes swung back now, pain ringing across Jaune's face. "Knock that off, I know you think time's standing still, but it's really always moving forward."

 _That's right, it always is. So why do I feel like I've been stuck for so long in one spot?_ Her words touched Pyrrha, ringing out the truth in them. "Jaune, I think you might have guessed why I wanted to go talk with her again."

"Yeah, I can imagine it's a lot of fire and brimstone mixed with the occasional life changing wisdom." He smiled at Ezzy, tensed to dodge anything thrown his way.

"Alright you two, I can see where this is going," she exclaimed, stepping back from Jaune to regard Pyrrha, "I hate to run so soon after meeting you, but the shop needs me. Nike, don't forget where I am this time, I'll look forward to more time with you and... our dashing prince." Ezzy stepped up to hug the taller girl, pulling Pyrrha down some. "You better not waste this, it's a perfect moment," she whispered before letting go. Waving goodbye, the older woman started off toward her street.

Pyrrha waved at the woman until she was out of sight, turning to smile at Jaune. "So, what do you think? Looks like luck was one our side today."

"Yeah, she's a real lively one, isn't she?" her love replied, scratching at his head in bewilderment. "If I didn't know better I'd say this was all planned." Jaune stepped forward, toward the direction the Huntsmen had left in, before stopping shortly. "I just," he started, before stopping that too.

"Jaune, it's alright." Pyrrha stepped up beside him, touching an arm as they stood amidst the dispersing people. "Everyone... we all feel like that, like we aren't really living up to what people expect. I should know that more than anyone. But you can't let yourself be caught up." _Don't let time stop._ "You need to keep moving forward, have a little faith in the people around you."

The man looked back at her with those blue lakes that swallowed her whole. "You don't really think that I stopped believing in you?"

"Not just me, Neo, Ren, Nora. Ruby and Blake, all of them. Here," Pyrrha said as she pulled out her gift, "this is for you, so you don't forget what we talked about here." She closed his hand around the star, pushing away her hallowed symbol and into his waiting self. Jaune opened his hand to look at the trinket, glancing back at her with curiosity in his eyes. "It's called the star of Mistral, it's supposed to guide lost souls back to their loved ones. But it is also a destination, a place for us all to reach for."

"I see, so like a beacon to light a way back home?" Pyrrha nodded, the warm smile trying to impart all the love she had in her. "Thank you," he said at last, "for everything, for being there when I didn't think about anything but myself and how miserable I was. For being you."

Those words were all she wanted, the knowledge that he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop was enough to satisfy her. Pyrrha had done much in her life for the sake of a boy, risked so much on a childish crush. To be able to watch a man emerge out of that brought warmth and pride to her own heart. She took his hand, pulling him in for a small kiss, a chaste kiss. But one that would let him know the depth of her love for him. Jaune looked back afterward, feeling the spot on his cheek where she grazed him.

They walked hand in hand for a little ways before Jaune hummed a bit. "Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really say all of those nice things about me to Ezzy?"

"... Yeah."

* * *

Nice and warm, unlike the cold wall she had been standing on. That was what Neo wanted most right now, her warm bed and her warm companion. Well, maybe something more, but that was for another time if the way things went stayed the same. Not that they were bad, just that they were a little slow for what Neo had seen in her life. _I think it's better though, all of those harlots seem to be miserable after rushing things._ She fidgeted with her Scroll, looking for the inevitable signal and her own voice.  
"It won't be long now," Jaune said from under her, "if my guess is right, a few more days at most." She leaned back onto his chest, propping her head to look at him upside down. He smiled back, arm wrapped lazily around her torso. "I think you'll get a headache if you keep doing that."

A quick flurry of typing before raising the device over her head. 'I think you'll get a stomachache if you keep teasing me. Now, what happened today? You were grinning like a fool coming in tonight.'

Jaune smiled at her, trying to keep a level head at her upside down face. "Do you remember that woman Pyrrha was talking about? Well we finally ran into her, and all the buildup was worth it. She's a wonderful person, and it was so good to see Pyrrha smiling a little."

'Oh, so that's all then? I was starting to get worried there that this illustrious leader had found yet more wayward souls.'

"Oh no... wait, what?" Jaune puzzled, looking into her upside down eyes. Neo smiled at his confusion, fluttering her eyes in a playful pattern. "Err, anyways. We talked for a little bit, during a parade of all things, before she had to go. I swear, I've never seen someone so old act so young."

She paused him with a flip, laying on her stomach as she typed on her voice. 'A parade? That seems like something to mention before anything else. What was it for, seeing as nothing ever seems to happen around here.'

Jaune looked up at Neo, now laying upright with her head resting on her hands. The calm rhythm of his breathing brought a peace to her, a steady pulse that she missed so dearly. "It's... because of the Beacon professors coming back. They found something, out in the city, and it looks like they're planning a way to get it back." He laughed a mirthless laugh. "It looks like our peaceful time is almost over, we have to move forward again."

 _Time has to move forward, always_ , Neo pondered, letting the message from the past roll around in her head. Roman said that once, before his mother, before the crime. 'What does that mean for us?'

"I don't know," Jaune answered, trying to keep a smile on his face, "but I'm not going to let it come to the worst. After all, who else would put up with you for so long?"

 _The worst, when you have to leave._ She'd accepted it could happen, he was still a Huntsman, he still had dreams of being a hero and helping everyone. So why did she expect him to stay with her? Maybe it was that honesty and sincerity when he spoke to her. Neo hadn't experienced it too much, only from one person really. But Jaune wasn't like so many others, he had a selfless side that bordered on sacrificing. Was it from losing Pyrrha? Or from something else that he hadn't shared with her? Neo felt at the Scroll in her hand, the precious voice of hers. Losing it would be like losing a part of herself.

 _So was losing him now,_ Neo realized as she watched him. Jaune fidgeted with a small thing under his shirt, a necklace of some sort. He noticed her watching and pulled out a metal star. "Pyrrha gave me this today, after I got accosted by Port. She told me it was so lost souls can find their way home." Jaune smiled at her. "I don't know why, but I think I'm going to need it."

It clicked then, that he would have to leave eventually. Their world was moving again, Cinder's attack was being addressed, her own... deeds would have to be dealt with. And Neo didn't want any of it. She didn't want to run out of time with him, Jaune meant too much now to leave. It all clicked, and the realization dawned on her. _Time's running out._ He could fall in love with her, by his own admission. Now she needed to make it a reality.

'Jaune, do you still have feelings? For me?'

He looked up after reading the message into her slight frown. Neo didn't want to frown, she wanted to stay happy and carefree, but time doesn't allow for such things. It's always moving forward. She accepted that now, but she didn't have to like it.

"Yes. I still do."

Tears formed in her eyes, the frown still on her face as she crawled forward. If time wouldn't stop for her, she would fight time with her own actions. Jaune face came closer, still closer. And the sweet taster of his lips rewarded her with another step on her road. Neo lay there, resting her head on his shoulder. _Time won't stop moving, so I won't stop moving with it._


	15. Chapter 15

Troubled Hearts: Changing Seasons

Today would be a good day, a day to enjoy and retreat from her usual mad life. Today would be a day to spend with someone else, a time to relax and further her own plans. That was what she wanted, and what Cinder Fall wanted, she invariably got at a point in time of her choosing. Today was going to be that point in time, she felt it, she wanted it, and the world conspired against it. What better way to snatch victory up from her adversaries? Well, that had been the plan as she walked out of the hotel this morning.

"It's getting even colder now, winter isn't going to be kind this year." Cinder's companion looked out westward, toward a roiling mass of grey that threatened the city. "Looks like we might have a little peace and quiet if it snows that badly. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

Jaune turned toward her, that handsome face asking the same question. "It all depends," Cinder started, strolling confidently with him, "the Grimm normally don't move much in Winter. But since I'm here, that must mean she's working on stoking the fires within them. So it's hard to say." It was an honest answer, Salem moved in ways that were baffling at times.

"Alright, thanks for at least not destroying our hopes," Jaune muttered, stuffing his hands inside of his pockets. There was a little bit of sulking there, but it was mostly frustration at the never changing situation. She knew that feeling well enough.

In a quick flash of hands, a Scroll balanced on his shoulder. Without looking Jaune reached up and snagged the device, bringing it up to read the message. "She says you're not being entirely honest with me."

Cinder looked past him, down at the frowning girl who walked with them. There was the root of her problems for today, the hiccup in her plans and the bearer of all her ire. The brat had one eye on her as they walked aimlessly through the safe zone, never stopping in her nasty looks. Jaune had chided her the first time she bit back at Neo's snark, the boy looking severe enough to actually be mildly threatening. So there they were, walking down a street without a destination or a care in the world. A boy, a girl, and a shrimp.

"Well darling, I would say that the plan was to have all of the Grimm in the area nearby and harassing these people. But I didn't feel like going through with that part." Not since the contest started, it wouldn't do for her to lose him to a wayward Grimm. "There, is that enough for the princess over there?"

Neo grit her teeth, a clear look of rage emanating from those unique eyes. White now, as odd as it was to see them shifting around as she looked at them. "I think so, it sounds better at least," Jaune said, looking back at Neo, "so I guess we can drop it." The girl looked up at him with a slight hurt in her eyes.

"Jaune, if I didn't know better I would say you're actually starting to trust me." It was dangerous, but so was being near the murderer as well. _Do you even know the depths of the little one's depravity?_

"I guess so, I'm more interested in not getting killed if you two decide to go at it." The boy was smiling a little, a wry thing that belied his usual hesitance around her. "Although, I'm curious when you'll decide to stop fooling around and go back to your plan."

That hurt a little, the lack of trust, the lack of faith. _Faith, Pyrrha was talking about that the other day. Why would that pop into her mind like this?_ Cinder didn't think there was any link left, the fogs of her emotions had died down a week back with only the most intense breaking through. So it had to have been of her own volition. She didn't really like the feel of it, worrying that Jaune lacked faith in someone like her. But then, he seemed to have it in Neo.

"I don't think I'll ever decide to do that if I have my way," Cinder muttered, hating the sound of her own indecisiveness. There wasn't anything more she could add to it, no tricks or guile. Just the pure bitterness of a woman.

"Well that's nice to hear at least. Is there anything else you'd rather do?" Kind, that was what he was trying to be right now. Always giving up on the attack just as she starts to let her defenses down.

They walked for a time without anyone speaking, Cinder preferring to keep quiet for the time being. A familiar cafe passed by, she smiled a little as she saw it. Down the street they walked, without a care in the world or a thought of the trouble that was held at bay. _I keep them safe by my own actions. That's a first._ She walked next to Jaune as he strode without a thought for the life he lived. Neo knew it too, continuously throwing glances her way. The girl was a nuisance, but one that Cinder couldn't take care of.

"I'd rather lead." It came out as a sharp announcement, like the call of a bird really. But it was out there now, as much as she would rather not admit that her life was filled with regrets. When did she start having them? Who was responsible for this? It was the truth, a truth she'd have let die and continue serving faithfully if it meant she could live. So what happened that caused her to throw caution to the wind and start planning her revolt?

"It's not exactly what you think it is," Jaune uttered, walking proudly despite the resignation in his voice. Cinder looked over at the boy, catching Neo's eyes staring at him as well. "You'll have to change the way you think about things. It won't be about you anymore, or what you want. You'll be responsible for everyone else." He looked over at her, all the usual timidness gone. "Do you really think you could do that?"

She stopped there, looking out at the pair as they continued for a moment before looking back at her. Jaune was passive while Neo had the same scornful look combined with smug victory. _I've never been challenged like that._ There was anger in her thoughts, at being questioned, at being brought to heel by a boy. But more so there was a respect for Jaune, he wasn't wrong. Cinder began walking again, rejoining her companion and his. Subtly she guided them on a different path. _I may have a new found respect for you, but that doesn't go for the brat._ She was unstable, and there was a perfect way to leverage that today.

* * *

He was doing it again, that frustrating habit of not insulting people when she wanted to insult them. Neo hadn't quite fathomed the reason behind it, but it annoyed her nonetheless. Jaune was a frustrating person sometimes, always considerate of others, always saying the right things. The thought that she loved him... it wasn't a bad thought at all. _Guess old habits die hard,_ Neo thought as they walked through the edge of the city. They were close to the dockyards now, close to an old world. Good thing they were just wandering around.

"I used to know this place like the back of my hand, now it's an empty waste of space." Cinder's words were still acid to Neo's ears, but she would continue to entertain her for Jaune. "Don't you think they should be working hard to get back to normal?"

"I guess it's due to the Kingdoms shutting down trade recently, if I had to guess." Jaune was still being calm and collected with the harridan, a trait that Neo would never have guessed he had. "Although, it might also be from someone doing something horrible."

 _There we go, that was the way to do it._ He hadn't quite forgotten that this was a monster waiting to pounce on them. The fear of not knowing when Cinder was going to snap was a near maddening thing, but giving in wasn't an option. She pulled out her voice, tapping quickly before handing it to Jaune. 'There were plans for this, they never quite forgot the war. I'm sure those plans are in place right now.'

He looked up from the device with a small smile. _Roman had talked about the weapon storehouses that were kept here. He could never crack them open, which was probably for the best._ Taking her voice back, she continued to walk with the two, looking out at the placid sea. Winter was almost here now, grey skies more common then blue. It felt fine to her, she'd lived here her entire life. But Neo worried a little about all the people who were left out in the cold. Why though? Maybe it was Jaune rubbing off on her.

"How about we take a look down this way," Cinder asked, pointing down a long string of warehouses. She knew immediately what was down that way, the panic rising in her chest.

"Sure, why not. Nothing else to do today." Jaune turned to go with her, pausing as he looked back at Neo. She realized she froze up at the mention of going down that way and promptly scurried up to them. Cinder was smiling a devilish smile. _You know exactly what you're doing, you witch!_

"This is quite the place, I always imagined a huge dockyard when I was back at Mistral." Neo shot an angry glance at the woman, trying to impart all of her rage. Thoughts raced through her mind, trying to figure out how to get out of this. She couldn't type out a message, she couldn't reveal her past like this. Walking away was out of the question, Cinder needed to be watched for any trickery.

"I always thought it was like this everywhere. Guess I need to see more places." Panic was starting to grip her as the warehouse drew closer while the two casually conversed. _Maybe it won't be that bad. After all, he seems be giving Cinder a lot of leniency. Although that might be from a mutual fear of being killed._ It was a mad wish that she would be forgiven. All the blood on Neo's hands, all the lives ruined to keep him safe. She could feel the eyes watching her again, expectant and kind.

"Why not take a look in this one? Might be fun darling." There is was, the subtle request for a playful jaunt. Cinder was crafty enough, she wasn't playing fair. Neo watched Jaune shrug and start toward the small door into the building. _This can't be happening, but I can't stop it._ She watched and watched. Blessedly, Jaune turned again to look at her and came back as she realized she'd frozen up again.

"Is something wrong? You've been quiet the entire time we came down here?" She looked up into those eyes, the same eyes that were so worried the first time they met. Now they looked worried, but not for himself. "Come on, I'm sure whatever it is isn't that bad."

Surprisingly, Neo took a step forward and walked with him toward her fate. _Will you leave me when you find out?_ That was a risk she took now, but there wasn't any other option. Jaune was kind, he was understanding. But he was also a Huntsman, a person sworn to protect everyone from people like her. From evil. He did it even now, keeping Cinder preoccupied and distracted. There was so much to envy about him, even if he was kind of a stringy guy who didn't really impress at first glance. Kind of like a short girl who couldn't talk at first chance.

The door creaked as Cinder pushed it open, walking through without a care for the place she stepped. _She never cared, it was just a means to an end to her._ Jaune stepped through before turning back to offer his hand. Neo took it, taking as much strength as she could from the boy. A gnawing sensation had begun in the back of her mind, the feeling of betrayal at leading people back to the hideout. _I can almost hear his voice berating me, the sadness in it that I was making a mistake. He never did like having to be curt with me._ She tried so hard to not make him have to be.

"Well now, I'm sure you're curious why we're here?" Cinder cooed, a mocking smile lighting up her face as she produced some fire to light up the room. "You might have guessed it has something to do with our tiny friend."

Anger seethed behind her eyes, but Neo kept them and herself in check as Cinder looked at the two of them. "I'm going to say you were planning something like this. So, go ahead."

The woman looked slightly annoyed, but continued anyways. "You know our dear friend Neo? You know her past, or at least the small amount she'd told you about?" A wicked smile crawled along her face, the beginnings of the words forming. Neo waited for the fall, the end. "This is her old home, a place for wicked deeds and wicked people. I'm sure she never told you about what kind of deeds she did for that old hat of hers?"

The words were boiling within her, and for the first time in her life she wanted to scream. But Neo stood there and let the abuse continue.

"I'm sure she would have told you eventually, but I felt that it was a good idea to come down here anyways. Hopefully there isn't a body hidden somewhere." That smug smile never left Cinder's face. "So, how do you feel about her now? She's a criminal, a monster. Blood doesn't begin to describe the pain she's inflicted. I'm sure we'd be better off without her anyways."

That had been her game, to get him to turn. Indescribable rage built up in her, a searing anger at the singular point of disgust and anguish right in front of her. It didn't matter anymore that she could melt Neo to the ground in an instant. Cinder had to die. A firm hand on her shoulder was the only thing that saved her life, prevented her from trying to fight a being she couldn't hope to win against. Jaune stepped forward, placing himself between her and the witch.

* * *

"Are you finished?" he said, imparting as much force as his weak stomach would allow. It was crazy to defy her like this, but Jaune felt quite firmly about this. "You're saying that Neo is a bad person and has done bad things? That we should abandon her?"

"I'm glad you see things the way they are, let's go and-"

"And what about you? You don't think you're a saint, do you?" Jaune felt his knees starting to buckle as he unconsciously felt at his shield. It wouldn't do any good, but Pyrrha's training wouldn't let him think otherwise. "I could list off all the things you've done that I know about, things that have personally hurt me."

"Jaune, this girl is-"

"She's a person, one who has had a life that wasn't kind. And one who is trying to put it behind her." It was a bold assumption to make, he only really knew a little about Neo. But it was the only ammo he had. "I thought you were going to join her on that path. What happened to wanting to stay away from all this pain? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Cinder stood there, staring at him with blazing eyes and open mouth. _I'm going to die here, but it's not like I had a choice otherwise. I'll die standing for someone at least._ Jaune stared back, the steel in his eyes desperately masking everything else he felt. A moment passed, another in increasing tension. Cinder stepped forward, and he winced at what had to be coming, what was the inevitable fate for him. _Goodbye, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person to you._ The woman approached, closer and closer. Then she stepped past him, past Neo, and out the door.

The familiar weight of a Scroll settled in his hand. The unfamiliar hand that pressed it there remained as he brought it up again. 'Thank you. I was going to make a mistake that would have thrown it all away, so thank you.'

Turning to look into the moist eyes that had written those words, Neo wrapped her arms around him. "I wasn't going to let that keep going. The past is the past... was I right about that?" Fear still clenched his stomach as tightly as Neo was clasped around his waist. She looked up at him, the tears almost flowing from light pink eyes. She nodded.

"That's a relief," Jaune let out, a breath mixed in holding all of his pent up fear. Pushing the girl back a little, he took a step past her. "Come on, let's get out of here. There isn't anything else for us, right?"

Neo looked at him, smiling before a slight frown came over her. She raced toward the back of the warehouse, darkness taking over as Cinder's light had left with her. He stood there for a moment, letting the thought that she'd run away flit on the top of his mind. _That's not what happened._ Still, it stayed there for a moment longer. Then the sound of footsteps quashed it as Neo reappeared, smiling softly at him as she stepped up.

"Ready?" She nodded, taking a hand. "Alright, let's get out of here." Jaune took a step, and felt the tug of a stiff body behind him. Looking back, Neo was frozen in place, a frown taking over her face as she held her eyes shut. He smiled, stepping back to be close to her. "It's alright, that first step is the hardest. But it's easier if someone carries you through it."

So Jaune found himself with a small girl on his back, arms draped around him as they walked home. It wasn't quite the life he imagined when dreaming about being a hero and coming to Beacon, but it wasn't a bad life either. Lying, failing his team, it was all a part of who he was. If Neo could move past her failings, so could he. A screen popped up in his face, the letters appearing as she typed swiftly and surely while looking over his shoulder. Hair tickled the side of his neck.

'I think I should tell you everything, so we're clear on where we stand.'

 _Where we stand._ "Alright, go ahead. I'm all ears." It was a bad joke the moment a knee collided with his kidney, a soft poke but one that hurt nonetheless.

'Anyways, what Cinder said is all true. I've done many bad things in my life, all for one person. It all started when Roman ran away from home, I was in tow and basically was the only thing that kept him sane. Well, as sane as he would eventually end up. We didn't have skills, a rich brat and a mute girl aren't exactly employment material.'

She paused there, and Jaune felt her breathing outward heavily. "So you did it all for him? I can see that, he was something special it sounds like."

'He was, and it's been extremely hard without him. But it isn't all bad, not seeing the news. The stories that come up. To have to choose between hurting people and hurting someone you love, it tears you up. And then there were the enemies he made, the people who wanted him dead. I couldn't let them of course, and that meant doing things I wasn't comfortable with. Life soon taught me to be comfortable with it.'

Again she stopped, and Jaune thought he heard the sounds of tiny gasps. He walked onward as Neo poured more of her soul out onto the tiny screen before him. "If it hurt that much, why keep doing it? It can't be because you liked it."

'You're right, I never really liked it. But I was scared. Scared of losing the only person who ever saw me. You don't know what it's like, to see stories of people hurting, grieving over lost loved ones. And knowing that you're the cause. I didn't notice at first, but slowly I saw how much pain I caused. What could I do though? How do you choose between sacrificing yourself for someone you love and being a good person?'

"We don't, we just make do with the choices we make. It's part of being human," Jaune whispered, feeling the weight he shared with her now. "It's part of being a leader, a man, a woman, a hero. A monster. What's important is we try to do better."

He felt them now, Neo's tears. The Scroll fell from her hands, and he caught it deftly as she clung to his shoulders. There weren't any more secrets to be had, it was all in the open now. Every nasty thing, every small moment. The world wasn't a kind place. But the people within it, they could be.


	16. Chapter 16

Troubled Hearts: Accepting Who We Are

Movement is calming, natural, and the fullest extent of herself. Moving in time, in a rhythm that she had practiced her entire life, perfected and built into her entire existence. A dance of death that was her birthright. And Jaune was dancing in time with her, a little slower, a little clumsier. But the lessons that Pyrrha had imparted were still there, the legacy she left when facing her destiny still alive. Pride didn't begin to describe her feelings as she flowed with him. Clangs resounded as the blades came together and parted.

"You've gotten better, who have you been practicing with?" Pyrrha asked as she swung overhead with her borrowed blade. The heft didn't match Milo, but it was good enough.

"Some of the guys on the wall offered after- hey!" Jaune cried out as she tripped him up. _Still need to work on that,_ she thought offering a hand to the boy. "As I was saying," he muttered as he stood, "a couple guys saw just how bad I was and offered to help out. Turns out a couple of them are fairly good with a sword."

"That's wonderful, it's good to hear you keep going." It hurt a little, to think the alternative. Jaune looked slightly confused at the comment while he stood a short ways away. "I was worried that you would... give up, after everything."

"Oh, yeah. I thought about that," Jaune admitted, tapping his family sword on his leg, "but it didn't feel right. You tried so hard to make me a good fighter, I couldn't throw that all away."

He hefted the blade, swinging it lightly in front of him with a far more deft hand than the last time Pyrrha had seen. Jaune looked even more at ease with the weapon now than the tournament, a sign of the way things were now. _He wanted to be the hero, and he got his wish._ She smiled at him, watching the boy swiftly swing the weapon. Pyrrha settled into a simple stance, waiting for him to finish so they could continues. Finishing up, Jaune looked over at her and smiled as well before sheathing his weapon.

"I think that's all we can really do today. Wouldn't want Nike to get in trouble for ruining those clothes." Ezzy had lent her some clothes, a pair of pants and a shirt that suspiciously were perfectly sized. That boyish grin accompanied the jab, trying to mask the real message. _We can't do that much more without Aura. Yeah, I know. But it felt good for a little while._ "Why don't we settle in and relax for a while?"

A weight dropped into Pyrrha's hand before she realized what had happened. Looking down, Neo's scroll was there. She looked back to find the small woman gazing up at her with impatient eyes. Eyes waiting for a reply. 'I don't think you should stop, he's not even sweating yet.'

She looked back at the pink and brown haired girl, smirking at the thought. Tossing the Scroll back to her, she turned to Jaune and brandished her blade. "Neo doesn't seem to think it's time to stop. She says you should be sweating before then, I think I agree with that." The look of horror on Jaune's face was enough to keep away any fear. Pyrrha stepped forward, taking in his stance and planning her motions.

"Ok, I guess we can keep going if you're sure," he conceded, bringing his sword up and level with hers. Closer he stepped, a step in front of a cautious step. Finally he was within reach, and the blades were close together. A light tap and they were at it again.

It felt good, the dance renewed once more taking all the pain and stress of her life from her. Pyrrha never did handle the little things well, a fact that she had to meet head on when she got to Beacon. Meeting Jaune had changed a lot in her, forced her to accept parts of herself that she had never liked or confronted. They danced the dance once more, blades slicing the air in intricate patterns. And that was her life, an intricate pattern of coincidences and happenstance that led her here. The places, the people, all of them.

And the one she treasured most. It wasn't like Pyrrha had never experienced this side of her, but being bound to Cinder as she was and the way she was forced her to confront it. She wanted Jaune, all to her own. Even now, with the amicable way things were between Neo and herself, she knew that she couldn't share. And that was ok, if it was Cinder or her shining through, it was fine. This was her time to be who she was. Pyrrha Nikos, just a girl who was slightly possessive and nothing more. Well, maybe also a very skilled fighter as she parried a stab and rolled inside to knock Jaune onto his back.

"Alright, let's go again," he muttered, getting back to his feet. He waved at Neo behind her, and she turned to look at the odd girl. She smiled back, holding up an arm and bringing it down again. _Pyrrha one, Jaune zero,_ rolled through her head as she returned her attention to the boy. _I'm going to make sure that it's Pyrrha one always._

* * *

The steps were a trifle, like so many other things in her life. Minions groaning about their new jobs, the people who constantly pestered her in little ways, even the never ending stream of Power welled inside her. And it was all from a single source. An insufferable source that defied all explanation and refused to comply with her view of the world. A certain Jaune Arc that continually stayed outside her grasp and belittled her magnificent power. And it wasn't even his fault.

Cinder Fall was a woman of many talents, of many traits, and of many facets. All of that meant nothing as she ascended the stairway toward a terrace where she would find her answers. Now she was just Cinder Fall, a woman. A person who was going to talk with someone else. That was it, no flamboyant show of power, no seductive guile. A person. _I've told myself this so many times now, how can I fail?_ Still, she recited the words again as the top of the terrace came into view.

Clangs reached her first, the sound of steel meeting steel. Pyrrha moved in normal clothes, danced really, and Jaune met her at each turn. It wasn't the same intensity as their fight, but then, it shouldn't have been. Unless Jaune had truly messed up. _That might be amusing to watch one day._ On they fought, a slower but no less intricate series of strikes, parries, and counters. Pyrrha had the clear advantage, but yielded twice to Jaune's clumsy strikes. Finally it came to a head, Jaune striking clean to the right. And Pyrrha rolling the blow only to counter with the flat of her blade to his chest.

Light laughter ensued as Pyrrha let her guard fall. A quick movement brought Cinder to regard Neo as she raised a hand in judgment. "Jaune, you've got to keep watch for that. You extend too far and..." Pyrrha trailed off as she saw Cinder. "Hello. Again."

"Don't be so kind, you're flattering me," she said, trying to reel in the disgust at their reactions. The shrimp was on her feet and staring at Cinder now, slowly shuffling over to Jaune. He was up and passively looking at her. "I see you're enjoying the brief amount of good weather."

"Yeah, it's been nice," Jaune answered, calmly walking past Neo. She threw her eyes up at the nonchalant attitude before following. "So did you come to talk about anything or just the weather?"

"Oh, so there is a spine still in there." Damn it, this wasn't the time to be cooing at him, but the temptation was too much. "I see what happened the other day wasn't a fluke. But yes, I am here to talk about... things."

Pyrrha stepped up beside him, lavishing one of her frosty stares at Cinder. "So what did you come here for?" She still held the sword she was fighting with, an uneasy tension draped over her. It was almost cute, how a helpless girl still tried to be so threatening. But again, Cinder was here for a new purpose.

"I wanted to apologize. For a lot of things." She honestly expected the words to singe her tongue, but that was foolish. They were just words, they held no power over her or anyone else. Still, it was an uncomfortable thing to do. "I've said a lot of things in my pursuit of you, a lot of things that were harsh and... while true, not the best of things." Jaune looked at her with inquisitive eyes, the kind that looked like he understood what she was trying to say.

"Where is this coming from?" Pyrrha questioned, lowering her blade slightly, "I thought you hated all of us? All of this?" There was a moment of compassion before the cold gaze returned to her eyes.

"I don't... I mean I do, in a way," Cinder muttered, surprised at her own lack of confidence. _How does Jaune do this? It must be from his lack of power, a lack of prior conviction._ "I've said many times how much I can't stand you two, the notion of what you are. And I apologize for that."

This time Neo decided to interject, a quick flash of her Scroll before she handed it off to Jaune forced Cinder to grit her teeth. "She says that you can't be trusted, but we can't do anything about it. So you should have your say and leave."

"That hurts, it really does," she called back, a smile gracing her face. _I should resent that more, if I'm going to do this._ "Still, I can't fault you. I've done a lot of things, before and during this little romp of ours." Stepping forward, Cinder moved between them without fear, seeking out a seat for herself. "And I've learned a lot of things since this all started. Where I stand, and what I want."

The trio followed her as she settled on a bench looking out over the city. "I guess it's been a long road for all of us," Jaune said, trying to be as cordial as possible, "some of us longer than others." He was glancing between the two girls, smiling a little before returning his attention to her. "I'm going to guess you feel like your journey has been just as long."

"It's been longer, seeing as you've only heard some of what my life entails. But that isn't the point." Cinder beckoned to him, patting the seat next to her on the bench. Reluctantly Jaune came over, a grimace on Neo's face at his compliance. "I'm here right now because of you, Jaune, and the way you are."

"Me? What have I done?" he asked with a fearful look, trying not to flinch as she set a hand on his knee. "I was just trying to be me."

"And that's why, you have a way about you boy, a way that inspires others." Cinder leaned in to him, placing a second hand on his knee. "You didn't think that all of those fun times were just because I craved the need to win? This contest was more for me than for any silly girl who tried to undo her shackles." Pyrrha sniffed at the mention, clearly understanding the implications. "No, there is... something about you that forced me to look at myself."

He smiled awkwardly as she got closer and closer, looking into her eyes now. "I don't think I see it like that."

Cinder wanted to continue, to keep going, but a thought struck her square and center. _This isn't how I should be doing this. This is... the old way, the way I've always tried._ She settled back, giving Jaune some space and retracting her hands. _I won't simper, but a more tactful and honest approach... damn it, just be yourself woman, stop second guessing it._ She opened her mouth to speak, but Jaune was there first, looking her in the eyes with a kind of odd smile.

"This is good, you're trying at least. I-I don't know what else to say," he sputtered, trying to act cool and collected. "It's nice to see you thinking about the other people in your life."

There it was again, that calm tone behind the nervous boy who tried so hard. "It's thanks to you." It came out as a whisper, something Cinder never did, never wanted to do. She wanted to be heard, to be listened to. That meant speaking loud, forcefully, clearly and without remorse for the things she said or did. Yet here she was, whispering to Jaune what he had done to her.

Or done for her. "I... think I understand?"

"My life was dedicated to something that I didn't agree with. Yet I went ahead and fulfilled her wishes without a second thought." The words were coming out louder now, loud enough for the two brats to hear as well. "Then it came time to wipe this place from the face of Remnant. And I met you, well, almost killed you to be honest. But fate had a different idea." Her pride had a different idea, but a little embellishment never hurt. "So I listened to your words, and made a pact with Pyrrha."

"I don't think I had a say in that," Pyrrha interjected, a wry smile on her lips. Cinder gave her a glare, though it held no more threat than a nasty look at someone so rude.

"And it's part of the reason I'm here. You," she said, pointing with a slender finger right at him, "are a good leader, a good man, and a rare sort of person. You think of others, defend them. And they look up to you." _And I threaten them, belittle and destroy them._ "I didn't see it at first, but there is a magnetism there. But it was your words that changed my mind."

Getting up, she walked over to the edge of the terrace, looking out at the city. Half in darkness, the other half in light. Her doing, a scheme by Salem to destroy their will and create a bastion for her own creatures. And now she had another plan to destroy their very home, one that Cinder was supposed to have accomplished by now. It won't be long before her replacement came then. _Let them come, I don't serve you anymore. And I no longer wish anything more than these people to be mine._ She would have her power, but through her own means.

Looking back at the girl, she smiled. _No sense in not starting. It will be for him as well. That is what a leader does after all._ "Girl... Pyrrha, please come over here." The redhead narrowed her eyes before acquiescing, slowly walking over to the railing. "Know that I don't do this as a kindness, this is for me. And for him. I have to start somewhere, follow the advice that Jaune gave. So," she whispered the final part, reaching up behind Pyrrha's neck, "you are no longer mine." With a quick wrist turn, the collar came off.

A sharp pain intruded into her mind, forcing a wince out of Cinder. _No good thing is painless it seems._ She pulled the collar off of Pyrrha's shoulders, holding the antique ornament with a light touch. It was a symbol of the past, a time when she followed orders out of necessity, out of a slight fear. No more. Turning to look at the city, she sighed once at the loss of something so powerful. And she threw it out into the air, out toward its own fate. Twisting the bracelet, she tossed it after the collar. It was a weight that had left her shoulders, a part of the past gone with a simple act.

"W-why?"came the whisper from Pyrrha.

Cinder turned back at her former minion, regarding the new beauty that the lack of control had revealed. The presence was gone from her mind, a void left in its wake. "I told you, I did it for me. And," she added as she gazed out at the dumbstruck boy behind her, "for him. It's been a while since I've given you a gift, I might as well make it a good one."

Neo looked on in wonder, the eyes a bright white color. The sounds of the wind were clear and prevalent now with them staring at her. "Thank you," Jaune said, the timbre back in his voice, "for this, for finding a way forward without her."

"Don't thank me, this is for me more than anything else." Old habits die hard it seemed, but just this once she would be the same Cinder Fall, seductive, guileful, and unpredictable. "But for now, I think I should leave. So many things to attend to." A bold lie. _I can't stay and bask in a false admiration. There's more to do, and I can't let them see how much pain I'm in._ The sharpness redoubled once more at the thought. Walking to the stairs, she looked back at the still stunned Pyrrha feeling at her neck. Neo was watching the girl now, but that gaze could turn on her in an instant.

 _I can't let her see how weak I am right now._ The thought hurt a little as she stepped down the stairs, a sign of the life she was embarking on.

* * *

They didn't need him or Neo again at the wall. In a way it hurt, his pride, his ego. In another way it was just fine, a chance to spend an evening rather than a late night with someone. Jaune stood in front of his door, coming from a brief conversation with Melena about the other Huntsmen here. She wanted to know what it was like, how they lived. He confessed he didn't know much, just the usual life-threatening missions coupled with awkward moments. But the girl seemed to like it, smiling as Jaune said goodnight. There was something behind that smile that said a little more. That was probably his experience with Neo talking though.

Opening up the door, he was greeted with Pyrrha softly snoozing on the bed, a book next to her. _The Tale of Talon, Hero of Vale huh?_ It was one of the few books he had picked up when he was... not doing as well. In it, Talon was a disgraced soldier, trying his best in a world that was changing and leaving him behind. He used his cunning and wits to stay ahead of people with Aura and more privileged criminals. It was kind of interesting, but Jaune could never get into it.

Walking in, Pyrrha's eyes fluttered open as she looked at him, a smile on her lips. "I guess you're done for the night," she said, sitting up to stretch. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's only about ten, they didn't need me."He walked over to the bed, picking up the book and settling down next to Pyrrha. "Talon huh? How far have you gotten?"

"Only to the part where he goes out for revenge, against the person who framed him."

"Oh, that's where it gets pretty good," Jaune mused, flipping the book over and feeling the worn back, "only halfway through too."

The weight of a head pushed on his shoulder, red hair cascading around it. "Right, only halfway through. Still a long way to go, and who knows how it will end." Pyrrha's words were soft, light, and not at all like the last time they were able to rest like this. "Jaune, I'm glad you're here."

"I-I'm glad too, Pyrrha," he sputtered, feeling her slow breathing and the rise and fall of her body, "what brought t-this on though?"

She picked up her head, looking straight at him with that small smile she had for him. "I'm just... this is the first time that's it's been just me." The words didn't register for moment before Jaune realized what she was saying. "Right now, it really is just you and me," Pyrrha whispered, a light touch at her pale neck sending the same message, "it feels good, to be free."

"Yeah." A simple word with enough meaning behind it. It would do. She returned her head to his shoulder, resting there as he sat and thought about the day. _Cinder is not going to go through with that plan. She's still out there, but she seemed genuine._ Jaune's stomach lurched a little at the thought. _I don't know what else to do. I never did... I just faked my way through it. Lied, stalled, didn't do what I needed to do._

The flagellation must have shown, since Pyrrha moved her hand over to his, grasping it tightly. "Don't think like that. Please, just look and see for yourself." She still had a her eyes closed, and the words were dreamy.

 _See for myself? I don't know... I'm not like that._ Jaune wasn't someone who had ever been strong, or smart. Who lived a lie, or a dozen, and tried to make his way through life without being a bother. But then, why did people look up to him? _I don't understand. Pyrrha says I can be a great leader, but I didn't have the courage to lead at the last moment. Neo says I am someone she admires, but I've never done anything. Why then?_

"I've changed, that's why," he whispered, trying to push past himself. Pyrrha sighed next to him. _I've changed, and I have to accept that I can change. If Neo can leave her past behind and Cinder can fight against something like that, maybe I can be someone people look up to. If they all say it and someone I've never met says it, am I the one who's wrong?_ It was difficult, moving past a life of deception and loathing. Past the thought that he was a letch for being interested in two women. For loving three... it was going to take more time. But this was the first step.

Jaune laid back, pulling Pyrrha with him. She went without a sound, curling next to him with that same smile. _An evening like this. That's all anyone could ask for._ He felt himself drifting off, into slumber and relieved rest. Life wasn't a menace, it was a journey that you had to accept. Just like yourself.

A small ding emitted from a forgotten drawer, a sound Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't heard in a couple months. He got up to look for the source, going to the forgotten area that had held his last request. Opening up the drawer, a damaged Scroll was flashing. A message. He opened it up, taking a look inside.

'Hey Jaune, it's Ruby.'


	17. Chapter 17

Troubled Hearts: All Goodbyes Are Painful

'Hey Jaune, it's Ruby. It's been a while, huh? I guess you could say a lot has happened.'

"Jaune, it's alright. I understand," Pyrrha said softly to him. She sat next to him, lightly leaning against him with a steady hand. Jaune sat on the bed with her, trying to reason out the message he had just received, his mind slowly coming to terms. _I don't know what to do._ A damaged Scroll lay on the bed with them, open and displaying a message from a friend. A friend who had lost something as well. And who wanted to make it right.

"What should I do? I can't tell them everything, or even really anything." Brilliant red eyes looked sadly back at him, understanding the words he left out. "But I can't let her go into danger alone. And knowing her, it's going to be a lot of danger."

Pyrrha pulled back, thoughtfully considering Jaune as he sat there with his head in his hands. "You'll do what you always do. You'll be there for the people who need you." He looked up to see that broad smile, the one he never wanted to lose again. "And then, when they don't need you anymore, you'll know what to do then."

She was right, he knew it in the very depths of his soul, she was right. And the nagging feeling still wouldn't go away. "What if I can't do what I need to do?"

Jaune saw the comprehension in her eyes, his failure to act. That smile didn't fade. "That wasn't your fault Jaune, I didn't let you do anything." She laughed a little, a sign of how far away they were from that tragic day. "I'm sure if we had to do it all over again, you'd think of something. Don't forget, you've changed a lot."

Pyrrha's smile wouldn't fade, couldn't fade it seemed. She reached out, taking up his hand with a tender touch and holding it steady. Time never stood still, it always moved forward without a care for the passengers of its flow. Yet, for a moment, they sat there without a second passing between the two of them. A boy, a girl, and the space between them that seemed far too much. _I never thought I'd ever see her again. Then I thought it wasn't right that she came back. I need to stop thinking._ So he did, and the taste was every bit the same as he remembered.

Pulling back with a breath, Pyrrha fell into his arms, the slow rhythm of breathing hiding any tears she may have. "I don't want you to leave you know?" she said, the tone in her voice firm, "but you're a Huntsman, that's what we do. What I can't do."

"Pyrrha, I know." She looked up, the moisture clear as day despite her strong expression. "It's what I wanted, and what you helped me reach." There wasn't anything more to say. Jaune was a Huntsman, it was his job to protect people now, and Ruby was going to need help. He would have to leave soon, maybe the day after tomorrow. "Do... do you want me to-"

"I want to stay right here, for tonight." She buried her head in his shoulder. "This is mine, right now, and I won't let it go for anything."

"Alright," Jaune whispered, leaning back onto the bed and pulling her with him. Rest came soon enough, followed by sleep with Pyrrha in his arms. The dreams that followed were frantic and fearful, a road winding into the ever expanding dark, a boat sailing on turbulent seas. Fire, rain, storms and wind. It would have been an uneasy night if not for Pyrrha tightly nestled beside him.

'I guess you know about Yang, how she was hurt? She's not doing much better, everything that's happened is still weighing on her.'

"Alright."

The redheaded girl was braced against an imaginary foe, the fire in her eyes blazing with an absolute intensity that underscored her message. Beside her stood Ren, stoic and serene as always. But now he seemed to have a hint of that same fire as well, a burning of purpose if Jaune had to guess. They stood underneath the new tower, a crowd gathered as well to look at the steel monster that stood tall in their city. Murmurs of approval could be heard all around them, and he caught a few people staring at the trio, smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe she was that fast," Nora said, looking back at her handiwork, "we finished it yesterday. But I guess that makes sense for her, she's a speed demon after all."

"Nora, please. I'm sure Ruby was concerned and worked as fast as she was able." Ren earned a tongue stuck out at him for that one, but the boy brushed it off and turned his attention to Jaune. "We're ready to go whenever. I was preparing for this for a while."

"You were?" Nora exclaimed, placing herself between the two boys, "and just when were you planning on telling me?" There wasn't anger there, but you didn't want to guess with Nora.

"I was going to tell you now, when we were going to go. Otherwise, you'd sneak some of it when I wasn't looking." Ren's tone was congenial, and Nora backed down from her fierce stance.

"Yeah, you're right. You always are, so hey, how about we get something for her?" The short redhead bobbed a bit at the new direction for the conversation, glad to find a different avenue. "Yeah, she hasn't been here in forever, and it'll show that everyone is doing alright!"

It was a good idea, and Ren seemed to approve of it as well. "Alright, you two can go ahead and find something. I'm thinking a nice-"

"We'll get her a backpack!" Nora shouted, racing off toward the street before either of the two boys could react. It wasn't unusual, and Ren's attitude was indicative of how often this particular event occurred.

"So we're going to leave in a day?" he said, thoughtfully checking his clothes and weapons. It seemed like the wheels had already turned and Ren was planned and prepared for the journey ahead of them.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Better to leave as soon as possible." Better to cut the cord fast rather than let it linger and haunt you. "It'll be good to see her again, there was always something about her that lit up a room."

Ren nodded, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder and walking away. _He's thinking about so many things at once, and here I am stuck on the one thing I'm always stuck on_. People began leaving now, the quiet roar picking up as excited voices talked about their day, the future, their family. It was all going right, and they would thank him for some of it. Jaune felt sick at the thought of abandoning this, and the voice in his head told him it would be alright. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Pyrrha.

A quick dinging brought his Scroll to hand as he opened it up to take a look at the message. 'Jaune, the tower is done! Where are you, we can take it easy today I think.'

He thought for a moment, trying to decide what he needed to do. _Tonight, that's when._ His fingers were slow with the message, out of practice. 'I'll talk to you tonight, there is a lot I have to do until then.'

'You probably know about Weiss and Blake too. I'm all alone now, but there's so much to do.'

"Well well, looky here. You remembered where I was again Nike?" Ezzy chided, playfully smiling at the pair as they walked through the door. "So what brings you two here now?"

The shop was a quaint one, filled with all kinds of cloth. Ezzy herself had a wrist piece on filled with needles and strung with a couple loose strings. Near the back were a couple shirts and pairs of pants, all very frilly and fancy. _I wonder who buys all of this? It's way cheaper to just get something from the store._ Still, it looked really nice, and he could see some of the other students wearing it, like Coco or maybe that Scarlet fellow. The woman put down her needle, stepping out from behind the counter and eying them closely.

"I see you got good use out of the clothes I gave you. Good, don't let that body go to waste. You'll lose it soon enough," she chattered, walking over and brushing lightly at Pyrrha. "I guess things are going well then?"

"We're doing alright Ezzy, and we're here to ask you something." She turned her gaze over to him, a level stare that was neither friendly nor hostile. Just intense in a way that Jaune couldn't fathom. "It doesn't feel right asking this, but-"

"Nonsense, ask anyways. What's the worst that can happen?" Ezzy queried, smiling ruefully at him.

 _Yeah, she's a firebrand alright._ "Ok then, I need to leave," Jaune began, shifting as he stood there, "and I don't know when I'm going to be back. I wanted to ask you if... if Nike could rely on you while I'm gone?"

She looked back at him with a curious glance, shifting between Pyrrha and him rapidly. "I see, and she can't take care of herself? Of course not, you wouldn't ask if she could. Ok then, I've always wanted to have a daughter, I guess it's time to see if I was ready or not." Shifting her attention solely to Pyrrha, Ezzy took in the girl's form. "Something looks different though. Like you're standing taller or something."

"A few... unexpected things happened, for which I'm grateful." Her voice quavered a little at the mention, it was only yesterday that she had gained her freedom. Pyrrha touched at her neck a little, feeling the skin underneath where the collar had been. "That's all really."

"Well alright then, far be it for me to comment on something like that. And I see you gave him the thing. Good." Ezzy smiled broadly at him now, moving up to get a closer look at his neck. "A star, huh? Well, it suits you young man. Maybe it'll come in handy." She looked up now, a more severe expression on her face. "But you really plan to leave at the beginning of Winter?"

"I don't have a choice to be honest," Jaune confessed, trying to play it off as another duty he had.

"Well, such is the life of a Huntsman. And a good one is always needed," she mused, patting him on the shoulder. "Ok then, I'll take care of her. And you, I've got something for you." Ezzy walked to the back swiftly, disappearing behind a door before returning with a heavy cloak in hand. "It's going to be cold this year, you're going to want this."

Taking the cloth, he felt the rough material. It wasn't like the usual hoodie he wore, or any of the heavy cloaks at Beacon. The feel was entirely earthy, a rough and scratchy texture that befit the road he was going to travel. Looking back at the woman, she smiled, urging him to try it on. Swinging it around his shoulders, Pyrrha laughed a little at the sight. A mirror showed that it looked like a yellow ball sticking out of a giant tan cover. _Maybe I should do something about that._

"Thank you, I didn't really think about what I was going to need on the way," Jaune confessed, doffing the cloak.

"Don't worry about it, I've been helping out with the homeless for weeks now. Makes sense to help someone who's been doing it for longer than me." Her eyes said she was tired from it, but her tone didn't waver. "I'll keep up the work here. You do good work wherever you're going, make sure to live up to that praise we keep giving you."

A slight lurch in his stomach said he still wasn't completely comfortable with the responsibility. But Jaune was getting there, little by little. "I will, and thank you. For everything."

'I want to find her, Cinder, the one who did all of this. And I want to figure out why she did this, why she hurt so many people.'

"I see, so she's finally ready to go?"

It was cold, colder than the other nights recently. Still, there was work to do, things to say and plans to be made. That meant suffering in the night air with Blake as they talked just out of sight from the others on the wall. But not Neo, she kept a vigil on the duo as they met for the last time. Jaune huddled into himself, seeking out any remaining warmth as the night dragged on. The woman in front of him had picked up a coat since the last time he'd seen her, resting easily on her feet within the white garment. _I guess she's used to this._

"Yeah, I figured I would get going tomorrow," Jaune muttered, shivering between breaths, "Patch is a little ways away. And I don't know how long she's going to stay there."

The girl smiled, stalking to the edge of the doorway and waving back at Neo. "She's pretty, but I think I've seen her before. On the train, she was with Roman."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." Jaune tried to put the emphasis on that, to try and send the message. "So what do you think? I don't really have a plan besides showing up and answering her."

"To be quite frank, I don't know what to think right now," Blake admitted, turning back to him with a frown firmly fixed on her face. "There's a lot that I have to do, and this is just one more thing you're asking me."

"I'm sorry, but there isn't another way."

She sighed, letting out a month's worth of stress and unforgiving life in one breath. "It's alright, life is just moving on for me. And it's... hard, hearing about Yang." There was a glint in the feline girl's eyes, a reflection maybe. "She was the one who got me motivated, and the one who got me to consider myself."

Taking a seat in the small, dark room, Blake huddled into herself. It was the first time Jaune had ever seen the girl show any kind of fear since she started relying on him. "She's something special to you, isn't she?"

"Yang's my partner, I was supposed to be there for her," Blake hissed, the barbs sticking deep into her. "Instead, I couldn't fight my own battles, and she... got hurt because of it."

"I don't think that's how she thought about it," Jaune offered. Amber eyes shot up at her, narrow and accusing. He smiled back, trying not to show any of the fear he had. "You were in trouble, isn't it her duty to help you? Don't you think she wanted to help you?" Blake's face widened, a look of shock taking over as she contemplated his words. "I guess what I'm saying is, she wanted to help you. Getting hurt is just... part of what happened."

That reflection was back, and Jaune could see that it was a tear. Followed by another. "Thank you... Jaune, I didn't really think about that." Blake got up from her seat, going over to him before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, really. But enough about me, you needed something?"

"Yeah, I did," Jaune replied sheepishly, "since I've got to leave, there won't be anyone on the wall to watch over everyone. Would you... mind doing that? It would mean having to reveal yourself a lot more."

She looked at him, pushing away from and holding onto his shoulders. A smile erupted across her face, the same wry smile from the night she found Pyrrha. "You're saying you want the Night Meower to make more appearances? Alright, but you have to do something for me."

"I-I'll try, what is it?"

"Keep Ruby safe. And yourself, you're too good of a man to die out there." Blake let go, returning to her usual aloof stance, but that smile didn't leave her face. "You can promise me that, I'll keep the people here safe."

"Alright, I promise," Jaune declared, standing rigid despite the cold around him. "Well, I guess I should go. They might notice I'm gone after this long."

"Ok, stay safe," Blake said, waving goodbye as he walked past. "Oh, and I'm going to miss those fish sandwiches. You never disappointed."

'And since everyone is gone, you're the only one I can turn to. No, you're the only one I can trust right now.'

"Hello again Mister Arc," Melena called out warmly as he entered the lobby.

"Oh, Melena, that's right," Jaune muttered, trying to collect the rest of his thoughts. _I don't have anything else to do, or anyone else to talk to. Right?_ "I need to ask you something, if you've got a minute?"

"Of course!," she chirped, setting down a very large stack of papers and leaning on the counter, "what do you need?" There was a glint to her eyes, and Jaune felt slightly amused at the girl's exuberance.

He walked over to the counter, looking the girl directly in the eyes. _I hope she agrees, it's a long road to have to worry about someone following me._ "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to leave. I need you to forget that I ever left, act like everything is normal. Can you do that?"

Melena blinked at him, smiling a little as he sternly stared at her. "Y-you're serious?" Jaune nodded, trying to put all the things he learned dealing with Cinder to use. _Don't let her see the hesitation._ "What... what are y-you going to do? It isn't anything bad is it?"

 _Oh no,_ he thought, realizing the tone he was using. "No no! It's nothing like that, I just... look, I have to go and do something. Something for a friend who's all alone. And I can't really tell anyone that I'm leaving."

The fear subsided, and Melena stepped back up to the counter. "Oh, is it... is it a Huntsman thing?"

"Yeah, she's going to go out and find the people responsible for this. But it'll be dangerous, and she asked me to go along." Neo sniffed indignantly behind him, still upset about the news that he had to leave. "So, will you help me? I can't force you."

Instead of shying away, the small blonde girl stepped to the side, unlatching the swinging part of the counter, and stepped out. She came around, and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course, I'll help any way I can." Neo stepped to the side, just within view and clearly unhappy. "You're a good man, Mister Arc, don't let the terrible way the world is ever make you think otherwise."

They were words he'd heard from all the people who seemed to know him. Coming from this girl though, it was another in a long line of things he never expected when he came to Beacon. Jaune wanted to become a hero, and for a few people, he seemed to be. "Yeah, I'll try." Even the frown seemed to evaporate off of Neo's face, and she took his hand as they walked back to the room together.

'I need your help. So we can fix this. So Pyrrha didn't die in vain. Or everyone else, we're the only ones who can. Please, Jaune, come to Patch. We're gonna go to Haven and figure this out.'

* * *

The anger hadn't subsided any within her, and she wasn't pleased at all of the secrecy Jaune had as well. But there wasn't anything Neo could do about it either, this was his world that called upon him. She had no right to intrude. At least she had today, and all the time on the wall they had together. Neo had pieced out that he had to leave, that it would be for a while. The only thing she didn't quite know was why, what could possibly drag him away for so long?

"Is everything alright Neo?" Jaune asked from below her, resting an arm across her stomach, "you didn't seem thrilled with what I've told you."

Her voice was out, and the signal strong. _It's so nice knowing I can communicate with everyone._ What wasn't nice were the few messages that got received. Painful memories of her past life. 'It's ok, but I want to know. Why do you have to go, why isn't there someone else?'

Bountiful blue eyes gazed back as she twisted to look at them. "There isn't anyone else, everyone is busy with things. The other teams are going to start going back to their academies soon, and I'm not really needed here. But most of all, she asked me."

'There you go again, she this she that. Who is she?' It didn't bother Neo that there were more women that called upon him. Life was filled with people like that. It bothered her that this person sounded eerily familiar.

"Ruby? She's a friend, one of the first people I talked to when I got to Beacon. I don't know, I guess you could say she's a bit of a goof." Jaune laughed a little at the bad joke, smiling in a dumb way. "But she's a good person, her team was everything to her. And she's the one who taught me that, helped me when I couldn't be helped."

'She sounds like an interesting person.' _Yeah, but there's only so much a person like that can do to stop the people in this world._

"She is. I didn't get to know her that well though, she stayed mostly with her team. Ruby Rose, always in a red cloak and hood. You could point her out anywhere with that thing it was..."

Neo couldn't hear the rest for the blood rushing in her ears. _A red cloak and hood._ There was only one person who could match that description. And Jaune was going to her as well. _A red cloak and hood. '_ And a scythe as well?'

"Yeah, she has one of the scariest weapons I've ever seen."

 _A red cloak and hood, wielding a scythe. Red._ Memories flooded her just as the blood surged through her ears, blocking out all of the noise in the room. _Red._ A bowler came into view, suspended on a cane that doubled as a weapon. The door opens, and inside sits a man she always followed, whom she might have loved even. But who could love someone so much like their father? _Red, why did you show up again?_ Now it was windy, and the sounds of chaos were all about. She had what she wanted, but a young woman stood in front of her.

She had a scythe, and Neo was slightly intimidated by it. _I had to stay away, it was a vicious thing._ But then he came out, and fought with her. It was easy then, two partners to a single dance. And at the moment when she would have protected him, the moment when she would have gotten rid of little Red. That moment, when she was whisked away, and the trollop was allowed to do whatever she pleased. 'Roman, I'm safe. Did you deal with the girl?' No response. 'Roman, are you ok? Answer me, please.' No response.

 _Red, you did this. Just as much as Cinder forced us into her scheme, you were there as well._ Words filtered through now, a couple here and there. Jaune was asking if she was ok, what the matter was. _Jaune, he's not like her... but then she taught him. Well, Roman taught me, but I'm not like him._ Neo looked back into those blue eyes, now filled with a slight fear. She faked a smile, trying to put him at ease while she felt the rising urge to scream within her. _I don't know what to do._

He seemed to calm down a little at the sight of it. "Did you hear me? I asked if you wanted-"

She interrupted with a flurry of furious typing, trying to keep her mind intact. The urge was bubbling near the surface now as plans formed in her mind. _He'll be near her._ 'Jaune, is it alright if I ask you something? Something that I've never asked anyone to do before, something that I didn't think I would do now?'

There was something in his eyes. Fear? No, worry. It felt nice. "Sure, go ahead. You know that-"

Lips cut him off. Hers, and the taste was sweet and bitter at the same time. Not like the last time she kissed him, but then, she hadn't cried so much when she kissed him then. Neo moved further, further over and onto Jaune. Blood rushed once more into her ears, but it wasn't of anger. _I'm... nervous. But I don't have a choice._ Taking his head in her hands, she asked. His response was what she expected. So she continued, and for a night, at least, they were a man and a woman. Neo expected something like it, but the passion and heat were more. Daybreak would come later, and with it, only one occupant in the room.

And he would depart shortly after.


	18. Chapter 18

Troubled Hearts: End of a Journey, Beginning of Another

There was silence now, out on the streets and throughout the small safe zone that was the remnant of Vale. Winter had come, with it the somber cold and quiet contemplation of a year's end and the promise of a new beginning. But for now, it was quiet and peaceful. She walked down the street, huddled into a borrowed coat of coarse material and fine make. Another of the gifts Ezzy had given her to help her along. Pyrrha would never have guessed how much the woman knew or saw, but it was a comfort knowing she could be herself around her.

"Alright dear, it's time we came clean," the older woman declared, stopping her sewing.

Pyrrha looked up from the trinkets in the shop, letting a small shield fall on its loop. "Excuse me? I don't think I know what you mean."

"No, I think you do." A wicked smile spread across her face. "And you're terrible at fake names by the way."

Realization hit her, and she turned to fully face the woman who had her life in her hands. Ezzy was grinning now, nothing malicious it seemed, but all the same Pyrrha felt like running far and fast. The short woman cut it off as she approached though, stepping up to Pyrrha before wrapping her arms around the redhead. It was a tight embrace, all the strength the elder woman could muster it felt like. There was a split moment where Pyrrha felt like running before subsiding into quiet curiosity as she waited for the hug to end. Finally her friend let go, looking up with bright eyes.

"I don't understand how this is even possible, why are you back?" she questioned, brushing off the black dress that Pyrrha was wearing. "It doesn't seem possible, we all thought you were gone. At least, that's what the woman in white told us. Glynda? Doesn't matter."

"It's... a long story," Pyrrha muttered, fingering the skin where her collar used to be. It felt good, soft and smooth. "How long did you know?"

"From the moment you walked in to the shop. Aside from those great red orbs you call eyes, it's still you." Ezzy was smiling at her, trying to hold back tears with her words. "I've been a big fan for a while now, and it... hurt, thinking that someone so young and talented was gone. Imagine my surprise when you walk in, like nothing had happened."

A smile cracked across Pyrrha's face now. "Believe me, it was a bigger surprise for me when I got free. But why me?"

"Why you? Have you forgotten how talented you are girl?" It seemed she had, wallowing in the peaceful bliss of anonymity that staying with Jaune had provided. "Anyways, you're back now. We need you, especially with the boy leaving and... what's wrong?"

It was the same bitter smile now, morphed from happiness to sorrow at the mention of her past. "I can't... do any of that anymore."

Again the questions seemed to be on the tip of Ezzy's tongue, but they died off after realizing all they'd ever talked about. "Is that... why you didn't really come back?"

"Yeah, among other reasons. I can't be the Huntress everyone saw me as anymore. Now... I'm just Pyrrha Nikos." It still hurt to admit that, to accept that her life was no longer what it once was.

"That's nonsense!" She looked back to see the determined face that denied her own pity. "You're still kicking, so you can still do some good in this world. Just wait and see, you'll be back to your old exploits in no time."

Staring at the small woman, Pyrrha saw a hint of something. Maybe a boy she knew? No, a girl, one who didn't like backing down to anyone. "I don't think it works like that."

"Nonsense, you're the invincible girl, this is just a minor setback." Watching Ezzy shake her fist and rant was becoming too much to handle as Pyrrha let her smile creep back to a jovial state. "See! You're getting it, but enough about that."

"Alright, I'm sorry to be a bother to you. It's just that-"

"Enough of that too, it's not a bother at all. That boy asked, and I knew before hand something like this might happen." Stepping back, Ezzy had a smirk that told more than she let on. "So the boy left, right?"

"Y-yeah, he left this morning after a moment, I came here afterward." Pyrrha wasn't sure how to think about him leaving yet. And that left out Neo leaving on her own to wherever without a word to anyone.

"So I'm guessing you want to see him off then? Well, I just might know that he's going north and should be at the wall now." She pulled a heavy coat off the wall, draping it around Pyrrha's shoulders. "If you hurry, you might be able to see him leave."

So there she was, walking down a street in a well worn coat and contemplating the whereabouts of Neo. The girl liked to come and go according to Jaune, but it wasn't like her to leave before him in the morning. _Not in three weeks had she done that. So what happened?_ Jaune couldn't say, and when Pyrrha pressed him harder about it he got far too defensive to even prod. And, strangely enough, he blushed as well. _So many things all at once, and I don't get an answer to any of them._ There was a slight knot in her stomach, a dread perhaps.

Still, she walked onward in the cold morning, content to be free. So much of Pyrrha's life was tethered to something, someone, and now she had all of it to herself. To share with whoever she pleased, for however long she wanted. _Coming to Beacon was scary, but the responsibility was worse. How did Jaune not crumple under that?_ Being the leader was something she feared would happen, another burden on top of her own self inflicted ones. But Jaune received it, and he excelled on top of it. _So many surprises from him... and now..._

The wall was coming into sight now, out in the very reaches of Vale where the Grimm never trod on that fateful day. It was almost peaceful as Pyrrha passed by factories and other unwanted, unsightly buildings. Her mind drifted to other days, when they were just students enjoying free time before their mission. Ren and Nora up ahead, one silently following the boisterous other. Pyrrha trailing behind their timid leader. They were to be Huntsmen, and in the end, they were. But for a little time it was four friends wandering around the city.

"I guess you saw me like that for a long time." The words rang out in the chilly air, a quiet affirmation of her own thoughts. "There wasn't any doubt though, just... I hesitated."

Out in the world, if you hesitate, it all slips away from you in an instant. That was one of the many lessons her time away from home had taught her. There was time now to use those lessons. Slowly Pyrrha walked through the outskirts, watching the walls grow with each step. There was no one around now, a strange sight to be sure. But she liked it this way, a time to be alone with her thoughts was something that had eluded her for a time. _And now I have so much of it._ Stone bastions loomed high above her now, the last few steps before she could see a stairwell up.

Climbing those stairs felt like pushing past the very last dregs of fear. The knot was still there, but it had loosened some at the prospect of being able to at least say goodbye one more time. Climbing those stairs though, it was another long step. One that ended as she crested the threshold, and stared out at a barren land. Winter was here now, leaves gone from spindly trees. A dusting of white graced the tops of nearby mountains, a taste of what was to come. Pyrrha gazed out, searching from high. And down low, out at the limits of woods, they walked. It was unmistakable, her team.

"I guess we had the same idea," a sultry, full voice spoke from beside her. Turning to look, she found Cinder sauntering up from the stairwell. "Leaving on another adventure it seems. A shame, I so would have enjoyed him staying here."  
The woman stood in her traditional dress, dull red with an ornate trim, and she stood without a care in the world. "I guess you wanted to say goodbye too?" Pyrrha mused, watching as a mild face returned her gaze. "Part of being human, wanting to hold onto the things that drift away."

"He didn't say goodbye to me," the woman muttered, staring after the walking team in the distance. "Not that I let him, won't do to let the boy get a big head now."

It was humorous to watch her excuse herself like that, the twitch in her eyes. Pyrrha let out a little chuckle before returning her attention to Jaune and the others. "Have you..." she hesitated, it was a strange question, "have you heard from Neo? She left before the morning, and nobody has seen her."

"The brat? Please, she despises me." Cinder sighed slightly, an admission of some concern. "I'm sure she's fine, that one has more skill at surviving than you or I. She's probably off enjoying some other devilish deed. Who can say?"

* * *

 _There isn't a choice anymore._ That was the phrase she had chosen, the one that repeated in her head a hundred times over. And the one that refused to silence as she walked through the woods, ignoring the cold and loneliness. _There isn't a choice anymore, I have to._ Loneliness that could have been avoided, if only she hadn't asked about the girl. No, he offered to bring her along. _I didn't want to hear it._ Neo didn't hear it, couldn't hear it. The ringing in her ears, the urge to scream that hadn't ceased for hours now.

 _There isn't a choice anymore, I have to, I know where she is._ Jaune had said he was going to Patch, and it seemed like he was determined to go as well. His friends, Ren and Nora, were with him now. They walked the streets without a care in the world, joyfully talking about Red. Neo had tailed them, hiding from prying eyes and watchful glances. _I have to hide again, I'm going to be forgotten._ But it was for the best, the quiet demand in the back of her head steadily pushing forth. Now she walked in the quiet of a barren forest, serene and peaceful in its own way. And she walked with the intent of a past life.

 _There isn't a choice anymore, I have to, I know where she is and why you would want it._ Revenge wasn't a piece of her she thought she still had. The life that Roman and Neo had led, the heartache and insanity of a lifetime spent in the depths of criminal depravity. Its mark would remain with her, even when she tried to escape. Neo wound through the trees, keeping a wary eye out on her prey. _They don't even look over here, Jaune isn't on edge. This..._ She couldn't bring the thought forth, overshadowed with the blinding agony in her chest. The need to scream kept clawing.

 _There isn't a choice anymore, I can, and I will._ Even if it was going to hurt him... no, why would she want that? Thoughts escaped her as that driving purpose kept pushing upward. _Red. I know where you are._ That driving purpose pushed back again, and she trailed Jaune and his friends even further. They were only inside the woods now, looking back at the city they had left with forlorn hope. She wanted to go out there, behind that drive, and stay there. It would be all too easy, appearing out of the shadows. _I've done it before, he's used to it. I could forget this all-_ The reprimand from so long ago finally came, a sharp pain at abandoning him.

The agony had grown to a fever pitch, tearing Neo in two at her own wants. To leave a life of fear and chaos and to honor that life that someone else gave you. She ran. At least, she ran to a place for herself. Gnawing pain had overtaken even the simple sense left to her, a rumbling storm built up within. _I can't leave this life._ An admittance. And it was accompanied with the first scream she had ever heard from her own throat.

Across the silent winter air it ripped, visceral and unbound. A ways away the trio of travelers looked in the direction of its source, a blond boy frowning with the feeling of dread it instilled. The woman who cried out lamented her fate, the need for vengeance of a man lost to the wiles of others. She let out the screech until it was hoarse and bare, faintly drawing down until it was merely air passing over her lips. Neo fell silent then, tasting the coppery mucus mixed with blood from her own throat. Thoughts no longer rang out in her mind, she was consumed with the need.

Staggering upwards, she returned to her shadowy place behind Jaune and his team. Time would tell whether her deeds would end along with her life. Tears were no longer hidden behind unique eyes, they flowed freely along the path she walked.

* * *

"So where is he off to anyways? I could make a guess, but it's better to have the answer outright." Cinder had a look of concern on her face, but it was masked behind the raven hair she flaunted so.

Pyrrha stared at the place where the group was before slipping into the darkened depths surrounding Vale. _It looks so cold out there, so unwelcoming._ She didn't think like this in a past life, feeling safe in her own skills. Things were different now, the worry for another compounded with Pyrrha's inability to save them, or indeed, do anything for them. _I have to wait at the end of the journey._ And she hoped it would be the end of the journey for them, returning to Vale and to her. At least, that was her hope, however distant it was now.

"Are you going to just keep staring?" Cinder prodded, frowning toward the tall redhead.

"Sorry, thinking about all of this takes me away from here." Away from the life she would live, or at least, planned to live. Cinder was a thorn, one that wouldn't go away for all her efforts. _Magic powers can do that._ "You asked where Jaune was going?" Pyrrha repeated, looking out at the woman, "he's going to help a friend. And they're searching for you."

"I had a feeling that was the case," the raven haired vixen cooed, smiling at the thought, "just another in a long list that's growing longer."

"You're not worried? Of course not, you've never worried about a thing in your life." A bold bluff, Pyrrha really had no goal in mind for it.

"My life is filled with horror and... a bluff, he was talking about me then." Cinder laughed a little at catching her subterfuge. "That boy is really something else then. Is that what brought you to him in the first place?"

Apprehension gripped her for a moment, thinking about those days. _Was it why I felt so drawn to him?_ Jaune had approached her first, using some cheesy lines that she'd seen in a movie a hundred times before. But it was more. "I... I don't really know to be honest."

"It's an odd match to be sure, he's really not at your level at all."

That was what people had whispered all throughout their time at Beacon. It hurt each and every time, to think that the bitterness of others was still so prevalent. Pushing people away for being exceptional was something Pyrrha had come to terms with. Pushing them away from someone else... that was new and unwelcome. _Was it guilt then?_ She had resolved to teach him at that point, to bring out the Huntsman that he yearned for. _Pride? Obsession?_ The question was burrowing harder into her past. Those long nights. That growing closeness.

"He's who he's always been." The words slipped out of their own accord. "And that's really what I found so mesmerizing. A boy who just wanted to be a hero."

"I can see it," Cinder intoned, stepping over to stand next to Pyrrha. "He's honest, and that's something I thought was gone with men these days. But there is guile too. He's got potential."

It was strange, talking to the woman who had killed her. Enslaved her. Maybe it was a sign of how far Pyrrha had come? Able to converse with the enemy in a civilized manner, to share the many experiences life had to offer. "What about you? You've said you wanted to gain power, and that you'll remain here. Is that the end of your plan?"

"That is all I have for now." Cinder smiled a grim, toothy smile at her. "Contrary to what you think, I am still human."

"And Jaune? He's going to look for you... with Ruby and the others."

She scoffed, turning her grin to the open world. "I won't let them find me, you can rest assured of that. Still, I wonder why we're even here talking about this?"

Pyrrha turned her red eyes over to the woman, tracing the figure that had burned into her mind from days of pained travel. "There are many paths that we take. Not all of them end alone and forgotten." She never thought of herself as the spiritual type. "I guess, I admire you in a way. Not for what you've done, but for the choices that you made."

This time, the amber eyed vixen who would kill her without a second thought stumbled, blinking as she looked at Pyrrha. "Thank you, I guess. Well, that makes this at least a little easier."

"Makes what easier," Pyrrha asked as Cinder stepped back to the stairs. The woman bent down, retrieving a small box from one of the lower steps and returned to present it to her. "What... what is this?" There wasn't much weight to the package. Not much at all.

"It's you."

Those words struck to her core, and Pyrrha tore the lid off of the box. There it lay, an ornate Grimm mask, the prison that housed her soul. At least, that was the implication from all of her time with Cinder and the words she spoke. Taking it in her hands, Pyrrha felt at the carvings, the recessed lines that felt sharp and cold. _It's so close._ A part of her, resting in her hands and held together by whatever dark forces Salem conjured. _It looks so fragile._

"You can do with it what you wish, I don't need it anymore." Cinder turned to leave, walking to the edge of the wall. "You're not a threat to me... and it'll make the boy happy to see you able to be who you once were."

"Thank you." Pyrrha watched the woman start to leave before a thought struck her. "You know, he might make it. Be a hero that is."

"That means Salem has one more person to worry about," Cinder shouted over her shoulder. "I don't envy the witch anymore, she's alone against an ever increasing number of you people. That's enough to stop me. I don't need any more surprises in my life."

The last comment puzzled Pyrrha, but she let it pass without any more. Cinder left without another word, leaving the girl up on her wall. She turned to stare off at the forest, feeling the weight of the mask in her hands. _Not heavy at all, but what I can do._ Even if she had to be careful, even if it wasn't going to work out. _I can at least be who I've always been._ A gust of wind blew across the wall, but it held no chill. Change, that was what Pyrrha felt after all of this. Funny though, she never thought about these things normally.

On wayward winds will such hearts ride. May peace be found at the end of their troubled journey.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this insane concoction. This piece originally started as a bit of a joke from an art piece. Then the idea grew from the absurdity of having these aggressive, strong, confident women running around with captain noodles. From there I went with a more realistic approach, as I've never written a romance piece before. And the end result is what lay before you. It was originally only going to be ten parts, but that quickly fell by the wayside as new plot threads and fleshing out of others required more space. But through it all, this was the ending envisioned. I do apologize to those few who thought it would continue ad nauseam, but I do have consolation.**

 **While I was writing this, I started thinking of silly turns that would lead to all sorts of ending. Side stories, if you will. While the main plot is done, noncanonical nonsense will continue for a good number more parts. Without further ado, the first of many.**

Alternate Ending

Pyrrha turned her red eyes over to the woman, tracing the figure that had burned into her mind from days of pained travel. "There are many paths that we take. Not all of them end alone and forgotten." She never thought of herself as the spiritual type. "I guess, I admire you in a way. Not for what you've done, but for the way you accepted someone else into your life." Jaune had really turned her around, taking so much risk for someone like her.

"Err, thank you? I think?" Cinder stepped back, reaching down to retrieve a small box. "But I think that person would like something else." She presented the small parcel to Pyrrha, a light smile on her lips.

"What is it?"

Cinder smiled even deeper now. "It's who you were."

The redhead felt the immensity in the statement as she opened up her gift gingerly. Inside lay the ornate Grimm mask, the very same that would house her soul. Her past life, once more with her and safe. _This... this isn't something that she would do. It has to be a-_ There wasn't a hint of malice in Cinder's eyes as she looked back. Pyrrha stood there, holding onto a long lost piece, watching someone who had murdered her smile warmly and humbly. And the only person on her mind was Jaune, and the miracles he seemed to work.

"Thank you... buy why?"

That grin on Cinder's face deepened. "I guess you could say the boy has a way into people's hearts." She wandered over to the stairwell, looking back with a devil's visage. "Maybe he made his way into mine."

Pyrrha watched as the woman began to step down before a funny thought entered her mind. "He really can win over anyone. I wonder... what would happen if Salem met him?"

There was a moment where Cinder kept moving, then she froze. Slowly, oh so slowly, her head came around and those amber eyes stared straight at her. "What did you say? No, I heard..." There wasn't fear or anger there. Excitement maybe? Pyrrha couldn't tell. "I have to go, take care girl, maybe one day I'll see you again."

"Hopefully with the boy in tow, not tied to a monster." That was what Pyrrha thought she heard as Cinder made her way down the wall. She watched her go, taking in the idea that had popped into her own mind. _Wait... I was joking. But what if... no, that's ludicrous._ Gears turned as that funny thought kept pushing ever forward. Slowly, she came to accept what had been proven twice over already. _Jaune, I hope you don't run into anyone else on this journey._ Another thought of Ruby intruded, and this time Pyrrha seriously contemplated leaving with Cinder.


	19. Side Stories 1

Troubled Hearts: The Side Series Number One

A Witch of Which You Can't Bewitch

Once, long ago, she was loved. Skilled, talented, beautiful if everyone was to be believed. And, above all else, not being persecuted for being a witch by a very, very confused mob of people. It's quite specific, of course, but Pyrrha never really thought about the benefits of being able to move her arms freely. They were tied up you see, as she walked down the street in the middle of several rather large men. That was all long ago, before dying and coming back to life at the hands of a monster known as Salem.

"Beware, witch coming through! Stay back ya little ingrate, be glad she didn't... I dunno, what do witches do?" The question was directed at her, and she looked back at the stern eyes of the man who asked it.

"I... don't know. Um, maybe turn you into a frog?" Pyrrha sheepishly offered, trying to keep her jailors happy.

"Aye! She'll turn you into a newt!" the man blasted, waving his arms around. "And she knew that too! More proof of her being a witch."

 _But it was just a guess._ Still she walked, being led by two men who were trying to ply their way through a burgeoning crowd. They were all staring at her, many with the same attentive awe she had become accustomed to after the tournaments back home. _So many people here, and nobody wants to say something in my defense?_ Well, that wasn't fair. Jaune had said something, which is probably why she was being led to a spot for... investigation. Whatever that meant. Pyrrha had the feeling these people didn't quite have a solid motive.

"Pyrrha Nikos? But that woman in white said she was dead?"

"That's why she's a witch, how else do you come back from being dead?"

"Well, by not being dead in the first place helps."

"That's stupid, who could possibly think she didn't die? We were even told she died."

The murmurs were gathering now as more and more people followed the procession. If Pyrrha could guess, she was being taken to the dockyards. Looking around a little, she could glean that more and more men were trailing her, stoically following the two leaders. It wasn't uncommon to hear whispers from them, but she couldn't make anything out. _I'm beginning to think this is all off the top of someone's head, like a bad story._ That feeling couldn't be shaken as more and more questions got deflected by the leaders.

Finally they arrived at the dockyards, and the procession spread around a hastily built wooden platform. Stepping onto it, Pyrrha was lead to the center where a milk crate was over turned. The men who followed them stepped up with her, setting down several large objects. She turned to face the assembled crowd, feeling the binding on her arms restricting her even further. _What am I going to do all bound up like this? I can't get away. Hopefully this is all a misunderstanding._ Well, it should be. But being dead has a way of changing things.

"Pyrrha Nikos, please step onto the pedestal," the burly man said. She looked around, trying to find a pedestal where there was none. Finally he pointed at the milk crate. _You've got to be kidding me,_ Pyrrha thought as she stepped up. "Very good, now then. You stand accused of being a witch, for which coming back from the dead only a witch could do. How do you plead?"

"I'm not a witch. I just... came back," she forcefully said, trying to sway them with a few simple words. It wasn't working, as the stony faced man turned back to the crowd.

"There, she admits to the crime." The murmurs picked up at the mention of returning being crime, several dissenters questioning how bad it was to come back. "Well, a crime against nature if you will." That seemed to quiet them, as nodding heads agreed with the word play.

"That's not fair, I didn't come back by myself," Pyrrha asserted, fighting the binding a little as she spoke. "There was a monster, it brought me back for its own reasons."

"So you're a witch brought back by a monster? That's doubly worse!" The man smiled as he pointed at her to the crowd. "The accused has just confessed to being brought back as a witch by a monster! What more proof would you like?"

"That's not fair, you're taking my words and twisting them." Pyrrha wanted to step off of the crate, to place herself more prominently in front of her crowd.

The man had other ideas. "Well then, how about a test? What's my name? And to be sure, I've never met you in my life, but many of these fine people I have. They'll know if you speak it."

That was an easy one at least, no way for Pyrrha to mess this one up. She just had to pick a non-sense name or something that couldn't possibly be the answer. "I don't know, is it Tom?" she offered, thinking nothing of the name at all. Half the crowd gasped at her.

"There! For the record, my name is Tom Vitae, and it's a fine how do you do miss witch." Waving around a stick he produced from nowhere, he pointed out at the crowd. "And so what should we do with her now?"

"This isn't fair, I made a wild guess. How can I possibly know your name?" Pyrrha pleaded, feeling the worry rising in her breast. "Give me another chance, this isn't fair."

"Another chance?" Tom Vitae said sinisterly, looking over his shoulder at her. "Alright, one last test. If you pass, you'll be absolved of these allegations. But if you fail... well, you'll be branded a witch."

He stepped up to the crate, staring up at her with menacing eyes. Pyrrha felt the contours of her black dress cling oddly as she stood there on the pedestal. Watching that menacing grin, he stepped over to the wrapped objects and tore at the paper. Underneath were several heavy weights, most likely from a gym nearby that wasn't in use. _What on Remnant could they be planning with those?_ Looking inquisitively at the burly man, that wicked smile deepened.

"The final test, we'll see if the allegations hold true. You'll be tied to these weights and," Tom Vitae declared, pointing from her to the water, "thrown into the river. If you sink, you're not a witch and you'll be free to go. If you float, you're a witch."

 _This is insane, I'm going to sink. Well, at least I'll be free from this nonsense then... wait, how do I get back to the surface afterward?_ It was too late to ask now, as the rest of the men began unbinding her and strapping the weights to her arms and legs. Getting picked up, Pyrrha struggled a little and several men muscled her over to the water. _This can't be happening, I'm too young to die again!_ The irony hit her like the cold water, and she sank to the freezing depths swiftly. Light began fading as she fell into the black abyss.

 _This is it, again. At least I know what's happening this time, I'm not inexplicably on a tower and hoping someone shows up. Goodbye I guess, it was too short again._ As the air began to leave her lungs, something within Pyrrha cracked. Instincts bred from untold years of human survival reached out, and broke even more of it. Little by little, inch by inch, the invincible girl felt herself pulling together. The familiar pulse of her Semblance coursed through her, but what could she do? It wasn't as if... they were... _Of course, iron weights._ With that, Pyrrha let instinct take over as she rose back toward the surface.

"There! See, I told you she was a witch!"

Breaking out of the water, her ears were assaulted with that and similar statements. As she floated on the surface, held up by her Semblance, she watched a rush of men diving into the water. They swam towards her and untied the irons before carrying her back to shore. Being taken back up again by the arms, she was led carefully to the stage and stood back up on the pedestal crate. In a show of bluster Tom seemed to have a smile as broad as the day when he turned back to her.

"See? A witch. She didn't sink, she knew my name, she knew what a witch could do, and a monster brought her back as a witch. What more could you want?" There were only a few words of dissent this time, the rest of the crowd sternly staring up at them. "So... it's time for that then."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha didn't really know what for, maybe it was ruining their test. This all seemed way too odd to be real in any case.

"We can't have a witch running around freely. So... uh... how do you kill one?" She realized Tom was asking her this, the usual smugness gone now as he looked nervously at her.

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm not a witch," Pyrrha uttered, trying to salvage this bizarre turn of events.

"We could try burning her, since we can't drown her."

"That won't work, that's how I died the first time." _After an arrow to the chest, but they don't need to know that._

The burly man looked at her now with a slight fear in his eyes. "Well, I uh," he hesitated, trying to collect his thoughts, "I suppose... does anyone want to, I dunno, do the job?"

Everyone was silent as he asked this, not a murmur heard among the entire crowd. It seemed nobody had the stomach to do the job themselves, nor did they have the conviction to at least force someone to. Pyrrha stood there awkwardly as hundreds of men and women stared at her with sheepish eyes. Finally, someone did speak.

"Maybe a witch isn't such a bad thing."

"Yeah, who said it was in the first place?"

Standing there, she watched as the crowd began dispersing slowly. The slight fire from their allegations draining away with the waning day, as mumbled mentions of dinner overtook it all. Even the burly men who had followed Tom walked away, eyes averted from her as they stepped down from the platform. _Is... is that it then? I can just leave and live my life without having to worry about anyone?_ That was sort of the point when Pyrrha said she was alive in the first place, to let everyone know she came back. Now, only Tom Vitae seemed to remain.

"I guess I better go too. This didn't really go to plan," the man mumbled, turning away to walk back to his home.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha called after him, before realizing how silly it was to apologize for this.

Coco's Dilemma

Sitting in a cushy seat, she watched as the various people left for their days worth of work. It was nice, being able to take a load off for the moment, not dealing with crazy classes or missions. _The first years never got to experience that,_ Coco thought, looking at fourth year leader walking out the door. _They came back to ruins, the poor souls._ She had to watch it happen of course, the terror of it all, the fighting, the machines and death. But that wasn't now, now it was time to rebuild and unify. At least, that's what Oobleck had said.

"Oh, Miss Adel! How have you been?" a cheery voice broke through her melancholy, one she had talked with before. Looking at the front desk, she saw Melena smiling while rifling through several papers.

Standing up, she sauntered over to the counter with sway that she knew held all the men's eyes. "I've been better, feels like I never get to do anything at all. Like someone never wants me around. What about you?"

"Me? Well... I'm alright I guess. Just working like I always do," the girl said with a smile that had more sadness than joy. "I don't really get to do exciting things, just wish people a good day before going home."

"Yeah, working night shifts is pretty rough. But you get to see some interesting people at least. Right?" Coco never got to see anyone, waking up at noon had a few downfalls. Well, being ready to go at noon.

"Oh... yeah, haha," Melena trailed off with a few more breaths. She cast her eyes around nervously, first at the clock before out across the lobby. There wasn't fear there, more like nervous energy.

"Is something wrong? You followed my advice, and it didn't work, did it?" That lummox, of course he would hurt her feelings. _I don't care if Jaune is still hurting, that's not an excuse!_ Coco wanted to leave, to go to the dumb blond boy's room and chew him out.

"Wait! It's not... I didn't do it," the timid girl choked out, reaching out to stop Coco. "I'm not brave enough to just tell him, and it's, well, not easy with the way he is." There were a few more words, but they trailed off with only the vaguest hint of a word. _Fall?_

"Well, that won't do." Smiling back at the younger girl, she leaned over the counter to get into her face. "Is it really that hard to do?" _Of course it is, why am I asking such a stupid question?_ Still, Coco was hoping she could convince this girl to follow bother hers and her mother's advice. If only to see how it turned out.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to be worried about one more person. You know, after what happened, he's been going out less and less on walks." Melena smiled back now, "I haven't even seen him in a few days."

It was quiet in the lobby, but Coco's mind was churning away with the noise of a full factory. Standing at the counter, she contemplated all of the things that they'd talked about since then. Honestly, she hadn't seen the boy for about a month now as well, not since they'd settled in really. Who was she to say how Jaune was acting? But it wasn't enough, her slight desperation at finding someone in her predicament was getting to her. _At least I know how Yats is doing most of the time. I don't have to rely on chance meetings like Melena._

"Um, Coco, what do you think I should do about... others?" the girl asked, trying to be as placid as possible. Even so, there was a slight twitch to her eyes that spoke volumes.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She tried to fake a smile, feeling the shared pain . "Maybe... it's best to not worry so much about it right now. Our time will come, right? There's a plan in place." _I hope._


End file.
